Can't live without you
by Propel
Summary: La leyenda de un pueblo olvidado vuelve a surgir, y de él, una chica que busca averiguar sobre su pasado sin saber en la clase de aventura en la que se está metiendo...ni que encontrará el amor en ella. Capi 13! FIC MSN ELIMINADO. INFO AKI
1. La primera jornada y los HehE

Holas de nuevo! Nooo, no me equivoqué y subí el mismo fic 2 veces...esta, mis queridos lectores, es la nueva y súper mejorada versión del fic "No puedo vivir sin ti" -¿Y qué tiene de diferente?- se preguntarán. Pues para empezar, los primeros capítulos tienen una mejor redacción [éste fue uno de mis primeros fics, al principio mi redacción era un fraude], segundo, tiene lo que yo llamo "escenas extendidas", cosas que agregué a los capis [o cosas que eliminé...], y tercero, el conjunto de el segundo punto con una extraña inspiración que he tenido últimamente han hecho que este fic se vuelva más gracioso, más entretenido y más romántico. Sí, leyeron bien, MÁS, romántico [lo siento por aquellas que lloraron de emoción/tristeza en algunos capis del otro fic, porque ahora va al doble!] 

La historia es la misma. Frodo se enamora de Josie ["la chica" para aquellos que no han leído el fic] pero bueno...al parecer ella quiere a Legolas y Legolas la quiere a ella. [Sí! Un triángulo amoroso!...aquellos que ya saben que pasó..shhh! no hablen!]

Jajajajaja, como sea espero que alguien quiera leer esto y me dejé un lindo y hermoso review.

PD. Puede que el final cambie! O.O

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje y/o lugar me pertenece.

**Capítulo 1.- La primera jornada y los HehE  
**   
Frodo Bolsón, un joven hobbit de la Comarca estaba descansando en Rivendel después de haber peleado con la muerte. Fue herido por una espada, pero no cualquier espada...fue la de un Nazgûl la que lo hirió. La cortada casi alcanza su corazón, pero gracias a Trancos y a un elfo, no lo hizo. Ahora estaba en un hermoso cuarto durmiendo, soñando sobre lo que había pasado. En sus sueños vio nueve personas: Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Trancos y a sí mismo fueron las que reconoció, pero también había un enano de cabellos rojos, un elfo de gran belleza y cabellos dorados y un hombre, como Trancos, con un cuerno blanco. Todos caminaban hacia una ciudad extraña.

Era muy linda y se veía pacífica. Se detuvieron frente una pequeña y modesta casita, la puerta se abrió y todo se volvió negro. Nuevas imágenes vinieron, las mismas nueve personas y una chica. Una hermosa chica. Algo toma el pie de Frodo, una pelea, orcos por todas partes, un enorme mounstro va a herir a la chica, un puente. Gandalf se para frente a una horrible criatura, pero el puente se rompe y Gandalf cae...

-¡Noooooo, Gandalf!-gritó Frodo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una suave voz.

-¡Gandalf!

-Aquí estoy, mi querido muchacho-dijo Gandalf sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció.-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué gritabas?

-Una pesadilla-dijo Frodo tratando de recordar lo que vio.

-¡Frodo!-Sam entró corriendo.

-¡Sam!-Frodo se sintió muy feliz de ver a su amigo de nuevo.

-¡Bendito seas, ya despertó!-Sam abrazó a Frodo.

-Sam estuvo contigo todo el tiempo-rió Gandalf.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿No es así, Sr. Gandalf?

-Por las habilidades de el Señor Elrond, te estás curando-explicó Gandalf. Frodo tocó su herida.

-Bienvenido a Rivendel, Frodo Bolsón-dijo un elfo.

-Gracias, mi Señor-Frodo trató de ponerse en pie.

-Oh, mejor descanse maese hobbit.-Le aconsejó Elrond.-Tienes un gran día hoy-y salió de la habitación con Gandalf.

Frodo no quiso esperar más, así que con la ayuda de Sam se vistió. Dejaron la habitación y pronto Frodo vio a sus amigos y a su viejo tío Bilbo. Después de hablar con ellos casi toda la mañana, Frodo fue al concilio de Elrond.

Ahí se llevó una sorpresa. El enano, el elfo y el hombre que vio en su sueño estaban ahí. Trancos y Gandalf también. Y el concilio empezó; hablaron de muchas cosas: desde que Isildur cortó el anillo de la mano de Sauron hasta como Bilbo lo encontró. Elrond dijo que debería ser llevado al Monte del Destino, pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Una pelea empezó, todos daban su opinión y discutían. Frodo miró el anillo y después de meditarlo, hizo una decisión.

-Yo lo llevaré-su voz apenas fue oída entre aquellos gritos.-Yo lo llevaré-repitió.-Yo llevaré el anillo a Mordor.-Todos se callaron y lo miraron.-Aunque..no conozco el camino.

-Te ayudaré con esta carga, Frodo Bolsón-dijo Gandalf parándose a su lado.-Mientras sea tuya para cargarla.

-Si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré.-Trancos se puso de pie.-Tienes mi espada.

-Y tienes mi arco-dijo el elfo que Frodo vio en su sueño.

-Y mi hacha-el enano ofreció.

-Llevas el destino de todos, pequeño-Boromir, el hombre que Frodo también vio, se puso de pie.-Si esta es la decisión del concilio, Gondor verá que se cumpla.

-¡Hey!-alguien gritó detrás de unos arbustos.-El Sr. Frodo no va a ninguna parte sin mí.-dijo Sam.

-No, ya veo que es imposible separarlos, aún cuando él fue invitado a un concilio secreto y tú no.-dijo Elrond.

-¡Esperen!, ¡nosotros también venimos!-Merry y Pippin corrieron al lado de Frodo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Tendrán que mandarnos a casa en sacos para detenernos-dijo Merry sonriendo.

-Como sea, necesitan gente inteligente en esta misión.-Pippin aventuró, Elrond lo miró fijamente.-...Aventura....Cosa...

-Eso te deja fuera, Pip-Merry susurró.

-Nueve compañeros-dijo Elrond-Que así sea. Serán la compañía del anillo.

-¡Grandioso!-dijo Pippin sonriendo.-Y...¿a dónde vamos?

Todos se fueron a preparase para el viaje. Frodo no pudo evitar recordar su sueño. Nueve personas y eran exactamente las mismas que iban con él. ¿Era una visión del futuro?... recordó a la chica...a esa hermosa chica....¿qué significaba eso?. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bilbo que le preguntó a dónde se dirigía.

-¿Crees que esto es sabio, Elrond?-preguntó Gandalf.

-Podría ser una ayuda.

-Pero eso nos desvía-se quejó Gandalf.-¡Perderemos tiempo!

-Eso...o fallar la misión-dijo Elrond entrando a una habitación.

-¿Tan drástico el asunto?

-Bueno, él sabe mucho del anillo...

-¿Y qué?-Gandalf dijo-¡No creo que semejante persona exista!

-Uno de sus ancestros estuvo ahí cuando Sauron forjó el anillo-dijo solemne Elrond.

-Imposible.

-No, no lo es. Espío a Sauron cuando lo forjó. Aparte de Sauron, él es el único que sabe todos sobre el anillo.

-¿Y en qué sentido nos ayudará eso?

-No lo sé, pero lo hará-Elrond sonaba misterioso.

-¿Y quién es esta persona?

-No es elfo, ni hobbit, ni hombre, ni enano. Pero se relaciona con todos ellos.

-¿Un HehE?-se burló Gandalf-¡Sólo son una leyenda!

-¡Existen!, los he visto.

-Entonces no lo pondré a duda.-dijo Gandalf.-Entonces...¿es verdad?

-Sí-Elrond miró por la ventana y suspiró.-Una raza con la fuerza y mortalidad de los hombres, la altura varía entre hobbits y enanos, así como su belleza con la de los elfos y sus pies con los hobbits.

-Eso es imposible.

-Todo empezó con un elfo y una mujer.-Elrond explicó.-Su hija se enamoró de un enano y uno de sus hijos se casó con una hobbit...-Elrond fue interrumpido por la risa de Gandalf.-Un origen muy increíble, en verdad-continuó Elrond si molestarse.

-¿Me dices la verdad, Elrond?

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Dije que no lo hacía. Así que no-dijo Gandalf.-¿Entonces dónde está esa ciudad?

-Antes de decirte eso, te debo advertir mi amigo.-Elrond tomó un mapa-Esa gente no está acostumbrada a nosotros. No creen en la magia y tu estatura los alarmará.

-No me convenzo aún...

-No importa.-Elrond sonrió y le enseño el mapa a Gandalf.-Una vez que tomes el sur, camina cien kilómetros. Entonces, sigue esto.-El elfo le dio un talismán verde a Gandalf.-Te llevará a la ciudad, atrás de una puerta de piedra.

-¿Y si se equivoca de piedra?-preguntó Gandalf jugando con le talismán.

-No lo hará. Y de todas formas en la roca hay una escritura pequeña: _Maara tuba marinyanna_

-Bienvenido a nuestras tierras-dijo Gandalf tomando el mapa.

-Exacto. Pero no serán bienvenidos.

-Deja adivino...necesito una clave...

-Sí. Tienes que decir "HehE"

-Bueno, el que la inventó tiene que estar relacionado con la Familia de Peregrin Tuk...-se burló Gandalf.-Entramos, ¿y luego?

-Les das esto-Elrond le dio a Gandalf un pergamino.

-Aún con la clave no seremos bienvenidos, ¿verdad?

-No sin esto-Elrond sonrió.

-Correcto...

-Cuando entres, sigue el talismán y te llevará al heredero.

-¿Y cómo sé si es la persona correcta?

-Le hablará al portador-respondió Elrond.-En un lenguaje desconocido para todos excepto para ellos dos.

-¿Seguro que nos ayudará? ¿Y si Sauron ya lo atrapó?

-Espero que no ayude, y estoy seguro que Sauron no lo ha capturado. Es por eso que viven lejos de todos nosotros, para protegerse de Sauron.-Elrond marcó el mapa.

-Bien-dijo Gandalf guardándolo-Veremos que pasa.-Y salió de la habitación.

La nueva comunidad estaba lista para partir. Se reunieron en la entrada de Rivendel y los elfos fueron a despedirlos.

-El portador del anillo parte a se misión al Monte del Destino-dijo Elrond a Frodo. Se dirigió a la compañía -Ustedes que viajan con él, nada los ata a ir más lejos de lo que vayan. Adiós. Cumplan su propósito. Que las bendiciones de los elfos, hombres y los pueblos libres vayan con ustedes.

-La compañía espera al portador-dijo Gandalf. Frodo miró a sus compañeros y salió de Rivendel.

-Mordor, Gandalf ¿está a la izquierda o ala derecha?-susurró Frodo mirando la encrucijada frente a él.

-Izquierda-contestó Gandalf, y el viaje empezó. Caminaron por días, hasta que una noche Gandalf los llamó.

-Estamos a cien kilómetros de Rivendel-les dijo.

-¿Y qué? ¡continuemos!-dijo Boromir.

-¡Talvez si me dejaras terminar lo sabrías!-respondió Gandalf molesto.

-Termina entonces-se disculpó Boromir.

-Nos falta un miembro-explicó Gandalf-La compañía no está completa.

-¡Rayos! ¿Perdimos a Pippin de nuevo?-preguntó Merry.

-¡Aquí estoy!-gritó Pippin molesto.

-Oh, bien-Merry miró burlonamente a Pippin.

-¿A qué te refieres Gandalf?-preguntó Aragorn.

-Buscaremos un HehE

-Sí, ¡claro!-rió Boromir. Gandalf lo golpeó con su vara.

-¡Cállate!

- Ocuh...-Boromir se sobó la cabeza.-No hay necesidad de ser agresivo...

-Ya veremos-dijo Gandalf.-Cómo sea. Existe un HehE que nos puede ayudar. De acuerdo a Elrond él sabe muchas cosas sobre el anillo, pues uno de sus ancestros estuvo ahí cuando fue forjado.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos!-dijo Gimli. Gandalf miró asesinamente a Boromir y sacó su talismán.

-¿Qué es un HehE, de todas formas?-preguntó Sam. Sin mirarlo, Gandalf le explicó la leyenda de los HehE. Un rostros de sorpresa apareció en la cara de los hobbits.

-Increíble...

-¡Ah!-Gandalf exclamó cuando sintió una fuerza salir del talismán, fue llevado a través del bosque. Caminaban en silencio, pensando en lo que pasaba. Frodo recordó su sueño una vez más, se empezaba a asustar. Después de caminar un poco se detuvieron enfrente de una gran muralla de roca, frente a ellos había algo escrito.

-Bienvenidos a nuestras tierras...-dijo Gandalf-¡Tonterías!

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Merry.

-Decimos la clave-respondió Gandalf.-¡HehE!-todos miraron la roca, ésta se empezó a abrir con un chirrido, como si no se hubiera abierto en siglos.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a llamar a nuestras puertas?!-dijo un hombrecillo con pies hobbits.

-Nada de elfo en este-murmuró Pippin a Merry.

-Dije, ¿¡Quién se atreve a llamar a nuestras puertas?!

-Somos viajeros con una misión-dijo Gandalf.

-La clave, ¿cómo la supieron?

-No tienes que ser un genio para adivinarla...-susurró Legolas.

-Lord Elrond nos mandó.

-Un momento...-el hombrecillo llamó a un compañero. Éste se fue y regresó trayendo del brazo a un viejo. Se puso a hablar con Gandalf y éste le dio el pergamino de Elrond.

-Bien-dijo el viejillo después de leerlo.-Pueden entrar, pero cuando su misión se cumpla váyanse de aquí. Sin excepción.

-Gracias-dijo Gandalf y entraron, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Gandalf miró al talismán de nuevo.-Norte.

-Puedo apostar que está durmiendo ahora-dijo Gimli siguiendo a Gandalf.

-Probablemente-respondió Gandalf sin dejar de mirar el talismán. Caminaron a través de la ciudad y se impresionaron al ver que no era como ninguna otra que hayan visto antes. Era como una ciudad para niños, todo era pequeño. Pero aún los hobbits, quienes ya estaban acostumbrado a esto, la encontraron diferente. 

Se detuvieron frente a un bosque, había dejado la ciudad y estaban en sus afueras. Gandalf miró hacia el horizonte y meditó un poco.

-Dormiremos aquí esta noche, mañana buscaremos al heredero.

-¡Bien!-dijo Pippin-¿Y la cena?

-Hobbits...-gruñó Gandalf mientras los demás reían. De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Frodo. A lo lejos puedo divisar una forma oscura. Una pequeña casa. La misma de su sueño.


	2. El heredero y algunos secretos

Holas otra vez...aquí esta el capi 2! 

Cerys: "¬¬" que quisiste decir con eso?

Capítulo  2.- El heredero y algunos secretos. 

Frodo miró asustado la casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando era vidente?. Gandalf sacó un poco de comida.

-Bien, el menú de hoy es....-los hobbits lo miraron ansiosos-...pan y agua.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?!-preguntó Pippin mirando su pieza de pan.

-¡Sólo come y no te quejes!-gritó Boromir.

-¿Y que fue de toda la comida que los elfos nos dieron?-Merry mordió su pan.

-Esa la comeremos después, además, estoy seguro que el heredero nos dará de desayunar mañana-dijo Aragorn.

-Cómo sea-gruñó Gimli. La compañía comió su deliciosa cena y se preparó para dormir.

-Oh ratas, mi estómago me duele-dijo Boromir.

-¡No vayas a vomitar!-Merry gritó poniendo sus mantas lejos de Boromir.

-¿Cómo puedes vomitar si solo has comido una pieza de pan y agua?-preguntó Legolas irónico.

-Uno nunca sabe-fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¡Sólo duérmanse ya!-los regañó Gandalf.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan gruñón-dijo Pippin. Gandalf lo miró asesinamente.-Ya sé, ya sé...cállate la boca, Tuk.

-Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor-Gandalf respondió-Durmamos ahora.-Todos se acostaron y miraron las estrellas.

-Merry-susurró Pippin.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre.

-Oh, sólo duérmete, Pippin.-Merry contestó adormilado. El sol salió y la mañana llegó. Frodo se despertó con el canto de los pájaros, abrió sus ojos y escuchó. Pronto, se dio cuenta que no solo los pájaros cantaban, sino que una hermosa voz se les había unido. Frodo se levantó y buscó al emisor de aquella melodía, tenía que ser un elfo, eso era seguro. Se sintió extraño, atrapado en un sueño. Se levantó sin darse cuenta y empezó a caminar hacia donde la voz estaba, pero algo lo sacó de ese trance.

-Parece que hay un poco de herencia élfica por aquí-dijo una voz, Frodo se giró y vio a Legolas.

-Supongo que sí-le respondió.

-Es una elfa, si me preguntas.

-Oh-dijo Frodo-Debes tener razón, las elfas tienen una hermosa voz.

-Sin duda alguna.

-Buen día-dijo Gandalf levantándose-¿Durmieron bien?-Frodo asintió, Legolas sólo inclinó su cabeza.

-Bien-Gandalf sonrió.-Mejor despertemos a los demás y...

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS SON USTEDES?!-una voz gritó tras ellos.

-Oh, no-dijo Gandalf poniéndose de pie.-Escuche, nosotros...

-¡OH, RAYOS!-dijo un hombrecillo al ver la estatura de Gandalf.-¡PADREEEE!-corrió hacia la pequeña casita.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Aragorn. Los gritos se habían encargado de despertar a todos.

-Nada bueno. Levanten sus cosas y prepárense. Tendremos mucho que explicar-dijo Gandalf. Todos hicieron lo que se les dijo.

-¡NO SE MUEVA!-gritó otra voz. El hombrecillo regresó con otro, pero más viejo. Ambos tenían pies de hobbit y el viejo barba de enano...y una espada.

-¿Sabe cómo usar eso?-preguntó Boromir desenvainando su espada.

-¡QUIETO! ¿QUÉ QUIEREN AQUÍ?

-Sólo buscamos a alguien-dijo Gandalf.

-¡¿A QUIÉN?!

-¿Qué sabe del anillo único?-preguntó Aragorn.

-¿El qué...?

-No es él.

-Claro que no lo es-dijo Gandalf recordando lo que Elrond dijo acerca del lenguaje extraño.-Por favor, no se moleste. Dígame, ¿sólo ustedes viven es esa casa?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó desconfiado el hombrecillo.

-Es sólo una pregunta. Verá, estamos buscando al heredero de Hirith-fue la respuesta de Gandalf. Los hombrecillos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué quieren con él?

-Solo hacerle unas preguntas-dijo Aragorn. El viejo los miró a todos, al ver a los hobbits levantó una ceja.

-Bien, entren.

-Gracias-caminaron hacia la casa. Era muy linda y estaba rodeada de flores. Pero adentro...era un poco incómodo para los que no eran medianos. Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en las sillitas, perfectas paras los hobbits y no tanto para los demás.

-¿Desayunaron?

-Oh, no. ¡No lo hicimos!-respondió Pippin.

-Me gustaría saber su nombre-dijo Gandalf después de mirar (una vez más) asesinamente a Pippin.

-Palg.

-Yo soy Gandalf el gris. Ellos son Aragorn, hijo de Aratorn; Boromir de Gondor; Legolas Hojaverde; Gimli, hijo de Glóin; Frodo Bolsón; Samsagaz Gamyi; Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandi...

-Si, sí. Gusto en conocerlos-gruño el viejo.-Ahora déjenme ver que tengo para ustedes- -¡Qué modales!-dijo Merry cuando Palg salió del cuarto.-Mi nombre es el mejor y no lo quiso escuchar.

-Oh, hola-dijo el hombrecillo que los vio primero entrando. Tenía cabellos rubios, como Palg, y era tan alto como Gimli.

-Aquí-Palg regresó con un poco de comida.-Veo que conocieron a Pelg, mi hijo. Coman, y luego hablaremos de ese heredero.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Gandalf. La compañía comió con gusto mientras Pelg y Palg los miraban. Frodo juró haber visto una sonrisa malévola en los labios de Pelg. ¿Estaba envenenada la comida?, muy tarde para saberlo porque ya se la estaba terminando.

-Ya llegué-dijo una voz. Todos miraron hacia la puerta y Palg dejó la mesa.-¿Y mi desayuno?-dijo una chica entrando al comedor. La compañía la miró y algunos de ellos tuvieron que sostener una exclamación de sorpresa. Aunque ella era un poco más baja que los hobbits, era hermosa. Llevaba su cabellos castaños sueltos y usaba un blusa verde con una falda azul.

-Un poco tarde, pequeña-dijo Pelg tomando la canasta llena de fresas que ella tenía en su mano.-Ya se acabó el desayuno-y Pelg señaló a la compañía con sus ojos. Ella los miró curiosa, aparentemente no los había notado. 

-_Por favor, perdonen mi interrupción._-dijo educadamente. Todos la miraron extrañados.

-_No hay cuidado_-dijo Frodo tímidamente. Ella le sonrió y él se sonrojó.

-¡La encontramos!-exclamó Gandalf. La chica lo miró asustada y luego miró a Pelg.

-¡Papá!-gritó Pelg-¡Ven aquí!

-Oh, regresaste-dijo Palg entrando al comedor.¿Y las fresas?...oh, bien-Palg tomó la canasta.

-¿Y mi desayuno?-preguntó la chica.

-Lo siento querida. Tenemos visitas-Palg parecía molesto.-Ve y busca algo en la cocina.

-¡Intenta con el bote de basura!-gritó Pelg y rió. La chica le hizo una mueca.

-Por favor, disculpen a Joselyn-dijo Palg.-Ella es mi sobrina. Sus padres murieron y ahora yo la cuido.

-Oh-la compañía se sentía culpable. Se acababan de devorar el desayuno de la heredera.

-Ahora, si nos permiten. Sólo un minuto-Palg salió con su hijo del comedor.-Y, Joselyn, ¡lleva esas fresas a la cocina!

-Lleva las fresas a la cocina-dijo Joselyn imitando a su tío mientras entraba al cuarto.-Me pregunto si alguna vez...Oh. Hola-dijo cuando vio a la compañía.

-Entonces, su nombre Joselyn-dijo Gandalf.

-Sí, Joselyn, Josie, Jos, Jo...da igual.

-Me quedaré con Josie-Gandalf sonrió, acto seguido presentó a toda la compañía de nuevo.

-Encantada-Josie les sonrió.

-Ahora, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre el anillo único?-preguntó Gandalf. Josie abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-¿Cómo...cómo saben...?

-Sauron ha vuelto-dijo Aragorn.-Somos una compañía que Lord Elrond de Rivendel envió para destruir el anillo.

-Oh

-Nos gustaría saber lo que nos puedas decir sobre él.

-De acuerdo-ella asintió.-Pero...¿ustedes tienen el anillo?

-Sí.

-¿Lo puedo ver?-preguntó Josie. Frodo miró a Gandalf. Éste asintió y Frodo le mostró el anillo a Josie. Cuando los dedos de ella rozaron su mano al tomar el anillo, el corazón de Frodo brincó. Josie lo miró por un momento.-Es este, no hay duda-dijo.-No entiendo que es lo genial de esto. Está un poco feo...-Frodo miró a Gandalf, sus cejas estaban levantadas.

-Oye niña, esos son mis invitados-dijo Palg entrando.-No los molestes.

-Oh, no-dijo Gandalf.-Ella no nos molestaba. Es ella de hecho a quien buscábamos.

-¿Lo es?-Palg miró a Josie.-¿Seguros?

-Sí.

-Oh, bueno...-Palg vio la canasta.-¿¡Qué fue lo que te dije de la canasta?!

-Lo siento, tío-dijo Josie molesta.-Pero tengo que...

-Nada. Obedece.-Josie lo miró molesta y salió del cuarto.-Niña mal educada...

-Necesitamos hablar con ella-dijo Aragorn levantándose, casi se golpea con el techo.

-Bien, bien. Pero ella tiene mucho que hacer-Palg salió del cuarto y momentos después Josie entró.

-Un tío difícil, ¿eh?-preguntó Gandalf.

-No tienen idea-Jose respondió.-Esperen, iré por los pergaminos.

-¡Simplemente hermosa!-dijo Pippin cuando Josie dejó el cuarto y la oyeron subir las escaleras.

-¡Mala suerte para ustedes, tiene nuestro tamaño!-rió Merry.

-Es como una pequeña elfa...-dijo Gimli. Todos asintieron, pero Frodo y Legolas...ah, ellos sintieron que su verdadero amor había llegado....

Josie regresó al cuarto con un cofre entre sus manos, la compañía calló al oírla venir. Josie le entregó el cofre a Gandalf, él leyó algunos de los pergaminos que había adentro.

-¡Todo está aquí!-dijo.-Un mapa hacia Mordor, la historia del anillo...pero nada nuevo...-Los rostros de la compañía se ensombrecieron.-Oh vaya, que interesante...parece que no podemos irnos sin el heredero-Gandalf miró a Josie.

-...¿Qué?...-Ella preguntó un poco asustada.

-Te necesitamos para que nos ayudes al destruir el anillo-explicó Gandalf.-¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?...

-Al Monte del Destino, ahora.

-No sé donde queda eso...¿está cerca?

-No. Está muy lejos y hay muchos peligros en el camino-Aragorn dijo.-No tienes que venir si no quieres...

-Pues...¡no quiero!-respondió Josie.

-¡Joselyn!-se oyó a s tío.-¡Cuando termines allá lavas los platos!

-¡Pero tío, es el turno de Pelg!

-¡Fue una orden, señorita, no una petición!

-Aunque...-Josie suspiró. Su más grande sueño era salir de su ciudad y tener una aventura, lejos de su tío. Esta era su oportunidad, pero ella no los conocía, no sabía si tenían malas intenciones después de todo...Pero algo le decía que fuera.-Bueno...creo que sí voy...

-Ve y empaca-dijo Gandalf sonriendo.-Pero viaja ligera, es un camino muy largo.

-Lleva ropa abrigada.

-Y mantas.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo.-Josie dejó el cuarto de nuevo. Subió a empacar aún sorprendida por su decisión. Quién sabe...tal vez hasta averiguaría algo de su madre...

-¡No podemos llevar a una chica!-se quejó Boromir.-¡Es una locura!

-Ella es vital para nosotros. Va y punto.-Gandalf respindió.

-Yo creo que compañía femenina no nos haría daño-dijo Pippin pícaramente.

-¡Especialmente si tiene la belleza de una elfa y es del tamaño de un hobbit!-Merry agregó.

-Escúchenme bien-dijo Gandalf.-Al ser Josie una chica quiero que todos la respeten, la ayuden y no la molesten.

-¡No hay problema Gandalf!

-¡Lo haremos con gusto!-Merry y Pippin reían. Frodo los miró fijamente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no quería que Merry ni Pippin se acercaran a Josie. Él estaba celoso.-En ese momento Josie entró de nuevo. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga con un corsé negro, su cabello estaba recogido en un trenza y debajo de sus faldas se asomaban unas botas.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Aún están aquí?-preguntó Palg entrando.

-Ya nos íbamos-dijo Gandalf.-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-Oh, no fue nada...Joselyn, ¿es eso una maleta?

-Sí, tío-respondió Josie firmemente.-Me iré con ellos.

-¿Es una broma?

-No.

-¡NO PUEDES IR!-Palg gritó sorprendido.

-¡SÍ PUEDO!-gritó Josie enojada.-¡NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER! ¡NO SOY UNA ÑIÑA!

-¡PERO YO SOY AL QUE TU PADRE LE DIJO QUE TE CUIDARA!

-¡PERO NO ERES MI PADRE! ¡ADEMÁS, SÓLO ME CUIDASTE ES PORQUE MI TÍA TE OBLIGÓ!

-¡NO METAS A TU TÍA EN ESTO!

-¡LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ME MANTIENES EN ESTA CASA ES PORQUE SOY UNA BUENA SIRIVIENTA! ¡PERO ESO SE ACABÓ!

-¡BIEN! ¡LÁRGATE, ENTONCES! ¡ESTAREMOS MEJOR SIN TI!

-¡Y YO SIN USTEDES!

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!-ahora los gritos de Palg eran para toda la compañía.

-¡VÁMONOS!-Josie salió de la casa, todos la siguieron alarmados. Palg cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Bueno, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días...-Dijo Pippin a Josie, ella sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Gimli. La compañía caminó a la entrada de la ciudad y después de agradecer al guardia salió.

-Genial-dijo Josie cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella.-Libre al fin.


	3. Caradhras

Mirime: gracias por tu review, que bueno que consideres esto una buena idea ^^ 

Cerys: Tal vez tengas razón, hace falta creatividad, este tipo de historias son un chiclé....pero, ¿quieres un consejo?.....si estás cansada de estas historias...deja de leerlas....funciona!... ^^

Capítulo 3.-Caradhras Poco a  poco, mientras los días pasaba, Josie se acostumbró a todos los miembros y les perdió el miedo que les había tenido. Gandalf le preguntó que pensaba de ellos, y después de meditar un poco respondió: 

-Bueno...creo que Boromir es un poco necio, Aragorn es muy amable pero callado, Gimli siempre se pelea con Legolas, Merry y Pippin muy graciosos (se hizo su amiga rápidamente), Legolas es todo un caballero (y muuuuuy lindo, pero eso no se lo dijo a Gandalf), Sam es muy atento con Frodo (Josie no sabía que era su jardinero) y Frodo, pues tímido...(Josie apenas si había cruzado palabras con él).-Josie sonrío mientras Gandalf se reía con ganas.

-¿Y que hay de mí?

-Usted...es...viejo...y sabio. Sí, eso.

-Pues ¡gracias!-Gandalf rió.

-Hey, tengo hambre-dijo Pippin acercándose a ellos.

-Qué sorpresa...-dijo Boromir tras ellos.

-Tendrás que esperar, es muy temprano para detenernos a comer-gruñó Gandalf.

-Arw....-se quejó Pipin.-Sabes...también estoy cansado...

-Boromir, cárgalo-ordenó Gandalf.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-gritaron Pippin y Boromir.

-¡No cargaré al mediano!

-¡Y yo no seré cargado por él!

-!¡BIEN, ENTONCES NADIE TE CARGARÁ PIPPIN!-gritó Gandalf.

-¡Por favor, por favor!-dijo Legolas.-No peleen enfrente de Lady Joselyn, ¿qué pensará ella de nosotros?-todos miraron a Josie. Ella no supo que decir.-Me disculpo, Milady. No tengas una mala impresión de nosotros.-Legolas besó la mano de Josie y ella se sonrojó.

-Oh, sigamos-dijo Merry. La compañía continuó caminando hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de comer. Comieron en silencio, escuchando a Gimli y Boromir pelear sobre unas minas.

-¡Los siento compañero, esa pieza de pan es mía!-dijo Merry.

-¡Yo la vi primero!-gritó Pippin.

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver?!-con un rápido movimiento Merry tomó el pan y lo mordió.

-¡No es justo!-gritó Pippin. Merry sonrió malévolo. Jose los miraba sonriendo, luego meneó la cabeza al verlos pelear. Entonces su mirada se topó con la de Frodo, él se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

Siguieron con el viaje hasta que la cayó. Boromir sería el vigía y se quedó de pie mientras los demás preparaban sus cosas. Josie usualmente se alejaba de la compañía pues no creyó que dormir entre ese bulto de hombres era correcto (sin tomar en cuenta que muchos de ellos roncaban.), entonces tomando sus cosas se alejó un poco de la compañía y se durmió.

-¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!-Josie abrió un ojo para descubrir a Merry y Pippin tratando de levantarla.-¡Vamos Bella durmiente, arriba!

-Solo cinco minutos...

-¡El desayuno ya está, deprisa!-Pippin sacudió a Josie.

-Ow....¡está bien!-Josie finalmente se despejó y se levantó.-Buenos días-dijo sentándose con los otros.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien-bromeó Merry.

-Calla

-¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!-Pippin le dio a Josie unos huevos fritos con pan.

-Oh...no debiste...

-¡Pero lo hice, come!-Pippin le sonrió. Josie iba a comer su desayuno cuando vio un bicho en él.

-¡Ascooo!-gritó. Merry y Pippin se partían de risa.-¡Pequeños bribones!

-¡Corre, Pip, corre!

-No...no tan temprano-Gandalf suspiró cuando vio a Josie perseguir los hobbits.

-¡Cerdoooos!-escucharon gritar a Josie, seguido de un golpe y un "Ouch!". Merry regresó con el desayuno de Josie en su cabeza.

-Tal vez esa no fue una buena idea-dijo sobando su cabeza. Pippin regresó con una mano plasmada en su mejilla y Josie tras él.

-Ahora me comeré tú desayuno-dijo Josie tomando el desayuno de Pippin. A él no pareció importarle, no dejaba de tocar su mejilla.

-No sabía que las mujeres podían cachetear tan fuerte...

-No más bromas para Josie...-dijo Merry sacudiendo su cabeza mientras todos reían.

-Prefiero la Josie tranquila...-dijo Pippin tratando de "curar"su mejilla.

-No creo que eso te ayude, Pip-dijo Frodo al ver a Pippin tratando de curarse con una manzana mordida.

-Si, pero no habría necesidad de curarme ¡si alguien no me hubiera pegado!-gritó Pippin hacia donde Josie estaba.

-¡Y yo no te habría pegado si tú no hubieras puesto ese bicho en mi desayuno!-Josie le respondió. Frodo la miró y la vio platicar con Legolas (como de costumbre). Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-¿Estás bien, Frodo?-le preguntó Pippin.

-Sí...-respondió Frodo en voz baja.-Sólo cansado-se alejó y tomó sus cosas ante la mirada de Pippin.

Después de semanas de camino llegaron a una loma. Se detuvieron y descansaron mientras Boromir les enseñaba a Merry y Pippin como usar una espada. Frodo y Sam miraban.

-¡Dos, uno, cinco. Bien! ¡Muy bien!-dijo Boromir a Pippin.

-Mueve tus pies-dijo Aragorn.

-Te ves bien Pippin-dijo Merry.

-Gracias

-¡Más rápido!-Boromir continuó con Merry.-¡Bien!. Ahora que lo intente la pequeña dama.

-¿Eh?-respondió Josie sorprendida.-Y jamás he usado una espada...

-¡Intenta!-la animaron Merry y Pippin.

-¡No es tan difícil!

-De acuerdo...-Josie se acercó a Boromir y tomó una pequeña espada.-¡Pesa!

-¡Claro que lo hace!-respondió Boromir y le enseño las poses básicas.

-¿Quiere más Sr. Frodo?-preguntó Sam con un sartén con comida, pero su amo no lo atendió. Tenía su mirada fija en Josie.-¿Sr. Frodo?-lo volvió a llamar. Frodo se giró hacia él tratando de no apartar sus ojos de Josie.

-¿Qué cosa?...ah, comida...no gracias.-Ahora la mirada de Frodo la había captado Legolas que se acercó a donde Josie aprendía esgrima. Frodo apretó los puños.

-¡Uno, tres, cuatro!-Boromir blandía su espada.

-¡No tan rápido!

-Lo siento. Otra vez. Dos, uno, cuatro...

-Si alguien quiere mi opinión, lo cual dudo-le dijo Gimli a Gandalf.-Creo que estamos tomando el camino largo. Gandalf, vamos por las minas de Moria. Mi primo Balin nos daría una gran bienvenida.

-No, no iría por ahí a menos que no hubiera otro camino-fue la respuesta de Gandalf.

-¡Siete!-Boromir usó un nuevo movimiento.

-¡Ay!-gritó Josie cuando el filo la cortó. Frodo se paró para ir a ayudar, pero Legolas ya estaba ahí.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Boromir.

-Auuuuuu....-Josie gimió mientras Legolas vendaba su mano.

-¡Contra él! ¡Hirió a la dama!-gritó Merry pateando a Boromir. Pippin se le unió y lo tiraron. Todos reían.-¡Por la Comarca! ¡Por Josie!

-¡No lo dejes huir, Merry!-gritó Josie riendo.

-¡Caballeros, eso es suficiente!-Aragorn trató de detener la pelea, pero Merry y Pippin lo tiraron también.

-¡Ah, mi brazo! ¡Ese es mi brazo!

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sam viendo el cielo.

-Sólo son nubes-respondió Gimli.

-Se mueven rápido-dijo Boromir una vez que se deshizo de los hobbits.-Contra el viento.

-Crebain de Dunland!_gritó Legolas.

-¡Escóndanse!-gritó Aragorn. Todos lo hicieron rápidamente.

-Espías de Saruman-dijo Gandalf una vez que los pájaros se fueron.-El paso del sur está siendo vigilado. Iremos por Caradhras.-Y siguieron el nuevo camino. Una vez que todos se repusieron del susto, Josie se acercó a Merry y Pippin (que caminaban tras Frodo).

-Gracias, mis valientes caballeros.

-¡Lo que sea por nuestra dama!-dijo Pippin ofreciendo su brazo a Josie. Frodo miró hacia atrás y vio como Josie tomaba el brazo de Pippin y rió cuando Merry le dijo que también tomara el suyo. ¿Por qué no le sonreía a él? ¿Por qué no se podía llevar así con ella?. Se sintió celoso de nuevo. Sabía que esto no era solo simple atracción, se estaba enamorando de Josie. Ella era el pensamiento que ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo. Incluso por las noches soñaba con ella. Jamás se había sentido así, moría porque Josie le sonriera, le hablara...lo amara también. Pero él no se atrevía a hablar con ella, no sabría que decir y sería un desastre.

-¿Cómo va todo, Frodo?-preguntó Pippin. Frodo lo miró saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-vio que Josie lo miraba y se puso nervioso.

-Amigo, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien, supongo. Empieza a hacer frío, si me preguntas-respondió tímidamente Frodo.

-Sí, yo también lo siento-dijo Merry.-Será por la nieve...

-¡Nieve!-exclamó Josie.-¡Siempre quise verla! En mi pueblo jamás nevó y solo la conocemos por leyendas viejas...

-Oh, la nieve es hermosa-dijo Frodo sin pensar.

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó Josie sonriendo. Frodo se paralizó, se sonrojó, su garganta se secó y no supo que decir.

-De verdad..-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Es muy divertida de hecho-dijo Legolas uniéndoseles.-Pero después de subir esta montaña ya no te gustará la nieve-le sonrió a Josie. Ella le sonrió también y Frodo se sintió derrotado. Se alejó de ellos lentamente mientras trataba de contener su enojo.

-¡Yay!-dijo Josie cuando la nieve apareció. La tomó entre sus manos.-Genial.

-¡Cuidado!-Pippin le tiró una bola de nieve a Merry.

-¡Oye!-Merry se la regresó pero falló y le dio a Josie.

-¡Merry!-Josie gritó y con la ayuda de Pippin hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Merry. Una pelea de nieve había empezado entre ellos, pero se extendió cuando Pippin le dio accidentalmente a Frodo.

-¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!-preguntó Frodo de mal humor.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó Pippin.

-¿Está bien, Sr. Frodo?-Sam lo ayudó a quitarse la nieve.

-Perfectamente.-Frodo tomó un motón de nieve e hizo una enorme bola de nieve. Sonrío malignamente mientras apuntaba hacia Pippin. Pero en el momento que la aventó Josie llegó por detrás de Pippin y lo empujó. Reía viendo a Pippin tirado en la nieve cuando la bola de Frodo le dio.

-¡Hey!-gritó buscando al lanzador, no batalló para encontrarlo porque estaba con los ojos pelones y la boca abierta.-¡Frodo!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Era para Pippin!-Frodo trató de disculparse. Josie tomó nieve del suelo.-P...¿para qué es eso?

-¿Para qué crees?-Josie sonrió y tiró la bola de nieve.

-¡Eso fue innecesario!-gritó Frodo después de recibir la bola de nieve.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Era para Merry!-rió Josie.

-¡Sí, claro!-Frodo lanzó otra bola de nieve a Josie y la empezó a perseguir.

-¡Para!-Josie reía mientras escapaba de Frodo.

-¡Cuidado con...!-tarde, Josie tropezó con una roca y cayó a la nieve. Merry se dirigió a ayudarla pero Pippin lo detuvo.-Observa-le dijo.

-¿Estás bien?-Frodo se arrodilló junto a Josie.

-Esto es tu culpa-dijo Josie sentándose en la nieve.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí-dijo Josie-Si no me hubieras perseguido no me habría caído...ahora estoy toda mojada.

-Mi error, lo siento-Frodo le sonrió a Josie. Ella también le sonrió y el corazón de Frodo brincó.-Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias-Josie tomó la mano de Frodo, pero en vez de pararse lo jaló hacia abajo y lo hizo caer.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso!-dijo Frodo cubierto de nieve y mojado también.

-Mi error, lo siento-rió Josie. Frodo sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, Joselyn?-de repente Legolas llegó.

-Sí, sólo estábamos jugando-Josie tomó la mano de Legolas y se puso de pie.-Te estaré observando-le dijo a Frodo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Frodo sólo atinó a sonreír mientras la veía irse con Legolas.

-¿Qué querías que viera?-preguntó Merry.

-Nada-respondió Pippin sonriendo.

La noche cayó y la compañía no tuvo otra opción que detenerse. Y como Legolas había predicho, la nieve ya no era divertida para Josie pues ahora le calaba el frío en los huesos. Estaba haciendo una tormenta y era difícil avanzar para todos, pero extrañamente Josie no lo encontraba tan difícil.

-Hay una voz maligna en el aire-dijo Legolas, caminando sobre la nieve ligero como una pluma.

-¡Es Saruman!-gritó Gandalf y con estas palabras una avalancha cayó sobre ellos.

-¡No podemos ir más lejos!-gritó Boromir.-¡Resguardémonos bajo esa roca!

-¡Sí, y prendamos una fogata!-aventuró Pippin.

-¡No creo que la puedan prender con esta nieve!-dijo Gandalf. Y no se equivocó, aunque consiguieron madera, fue imposible prender la fogata.

-¿Ayuda?-preguntó Josie a Gandalf.

-No creo que deba...

-¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo...-Gandalf conjuró el fuego y la fogata se prendió. Todos se amontonaron alrededor de ella, y mientras la noche avanzaba, el sueño los vencía. Hasta que solo Josie, Frodo y Legolas, el vigía, quedaron despiertos.

-¿Puedo usar tu hombro?-preguntó Josie tímidamente a Frodo, que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó él, confundido.

-Tu hombro. Me gustaría recargar mi cabeza en él.

-Puedes usar el mío-ofreció Legolas, sentado en el otro lado de Josie.

-El tuyo está muy arriba.

-Oh.

-Usa el mío, no me molesta-dijo Frodo sonriendo.

-Gracias.-Josie recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Frodo. Él, miró a Legolas y lo vio un poco molesto (¿celoso?), Frodo sonrió para sí. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad con Josie después de todo.

La mañana llegó y la nieve estaba cada vez más alta. No paraba de nevar, solo había una opción.

-¡Debemos regresar!-dijo Aragorn.

-¡No!

-¡Debemos bajar de la montaña-gritó Boromir.-Ir por el camino de Rohan y tomar el camino oeste hacia mi ciudad!

-¡El camino de Rohan nos lleva muy cerca de Isengard!-le respondió Aragorn.

-No podemos ir sobre la montaña. Pasemos bajo ella-dijo Gimli-Vamos por las minas de Moria.

-Qué el portador decida-fue la respuesta de Gandalf. Todos miraron a Frodo.

-¡NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS!-gritó de nuevo Boromir.-¡SERÁ LA MUERTE PARA LOS MEDIANOS!

-¿Frodo?-Gandalf preguntó. Frodo no supo que hacer. Miró a sus amigos que era cargados por Boromir y Aragorn, a Gimli que estaba prácticamente cubierto de nieve, a Legolas, que no se hundía entre la nieve, y a Josie, cargada por Legolas, quién temblaba demasiado.

-Iremos por las minas-dijo.

-Que así sea-sentenció Gandalf. Empezaron el descenso, pero la nieve estaba tan alta que casi los cubría a todos. Los hombres empezaron a abrir un camino, guiados por Legolas quien caminaba sobre la nieve.

-¿Estás bien?-Frodo preguntó a Josie mientras esperaban.

-Creo que Legolas tenía razón-ella respondió sonriendo.-La nieve ya no es divertida.-Frodo sonrió de nuevo. Realmente sentía que tenía oportunidad. Aún recordaba el peso de la cabeza de Josie en su hombro, la sensación de sus cabellos tocando su cuello, el dulce olor que ella irradiaba, invitándolo a abrazarla. Pero no se atrevió, aunque era el deseo más profundo de su corazón. 

-No creo que los pequeños puedan ir por sí mismos-dijo Boromir a Aragorn una vez que regresaron.

-Cierto. Lleva tú a Merry y Pippin y yo llevaré a Sam y Frodo.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Josie.

-Yo te llevo.-dijo Legolas y la tomó entre sus brazos ante la mirada asesina de Frodo. Bajaron de la montaña y continuaron el camino hasta Moria, la noche ya caía.

-Frodo, ven a ayudar a un viejo-Gandalf lo llamó. Frodo caminó junto a él.-¿Cómo está tu hombro?

-Mejor de lo que estaba-respondió Frodo.

-¿Y el anillo?-Frodo miró a Gandalf.-Puedes sentir su poder creciendo, ¿cierto?. Yo también lo he sentido. Debes tener cuidado ahora. El mal te apartará de la compañía. Y, temo, que vendrá de ella.

-¿En quién confío, entonces?

-En ti. Confía en tus fuerzas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay muchos poderes del bien y el mal. Muchos son más grandes que yo. Y contra algunos aún no he luchado.

-¡Las paredes de Moria!-dijo Gimli apuntando una gran pared de roca.

-Parece que regresamos a mi pueblo-dijo Josie a Pippin pasando junto a Frodo y Gandalf. Frodo la siguió con la mirada. Gandalf no pudo evitar notarlo.

-Vamos-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Las puertas de los enanos son invisibles cuando se cierran-dijo Gimli tocando las paredes.

-Sí, Gimli. Sus propios maestros no las pueden encontrar cuando su ubicación se olvidan-dijo irónico Gandalf.

-¿Por qué no me sorprendo?-susurró Legolas a Josie, ella rió. Frodo la miró y su pie pisó el agua.

-Veamos....-Gandalf se detuvo.-Ithilidin. Sólo refleja la luz de las estrellas y la luz de la luna.-Miró hacia el cielo y mágicamente la luna salió. Una puerta brillante apareció frente a ellos.-Dice: "Las puertas de Durin, Señor de Moria. Habla, amigo, y entra.

-¿Qué significa?-preguntó Merry.

-Es simple. Si tú eres un amigo, dices la contraseña y las puertas se abrirán.-Gandalf tomó su vara y dijo algo en élfico. Nada pasó. Intentó otra vez. Mismo resultado.

-Nada pasa-dijo Pippin. Gandalf intentó empujar las puertas.

-Una vez supe todos los hechizos en lenguas de hombres, elfos y orcos-dijo Gandalf aún tratando de abrir las puertas.

-¿Y que harás?-preguntó Pippin.

-¡Golpear tu cabeza contra las puertas, Peregrin Tuk! Y si eso no funciona entonces déjame pensar y para de preguntas cosas estúpidas. Trataré de hallar la contraseña.-Gandalf siguió diciendo conjuros mientras los demás descansaban,.

-Apuesto a que mi roca llega más lejos que la tuya-retó Pippin a Merry.

-¡Sólo inténtalo!-Merry tomó una piedra y la tiró al agua. Pippin hizo lo mismo.-¡Gané!

-¡No es justo, la tuya era más pequeña!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Te vencí, acéptalo!

-¡Dos de tres!-Pippin iba a lanzar otra piedra pero Aragorn lo detuvo.

-No disturben el agua.

-Lo siento.-Los hobbits se fueron a sentar.

-¡Tontos!-rió Josie cuando se sentaron a su lado.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Así no se le habla a un dama!

-¡Avísame cuando veas una!

-¡Grosero!-Josie se levantó y mostrándole su lengua a los hobbits se sentó cerca de las puertas, junto a Frodo.-¿Cómo vamos?-le preguntó.

-No muy bien-respondió Frodo un poco nervioso.

-Sabes, creo que es un acertijo...

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, por eso dije "creo que.."

-Bueno...-Frodo se sintió estúpido frente a comentario de Josie.-A veces los acertijos son difíciles de resolver.

-¿Cómo este?

-No lo sé...

-¡Intenta!-Josie le sonrió a Frodo.

-De acuerdo.-Frodo pensó por un momento, realmente quería impresionar a Josie.

-Habla, amigo, y entra-susurró Josie mirando la puerta.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Frodo triunfante.-Habla "amigo" y entra. ¿Cómo se dice amigo en élfico?

-_Mellon_-respondió Gandalf y las puertas se abrieron. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a entrar. Josie le sonrió a Frodo y entró. Frodo la siguió con una sonrisa de imbécil.

-Pronto, ámese elfo, disfrutará de la hospitalidad de los enanos-dijo Gimli a Legolas.-¡Fuegos ardientes, cerveza de raíz, carne fresca! Esto mi amigo, es la casa de mi primo Balin. Y lo llaman una mina. ¡Una mina!-Gandalf alumbró el lugar.

-Esto no es una mina. ¡Es una tumba!-dijo Boromir. Josie gritó al ver al esqueleto que yacía a sus pies.

-¡Silencio!-Aragorn tapó la boca de Josie.

-¡No!-gritó Gimli la ver los cadáveres.

-¡Goblins!-dijo Legolas después de examinar una flecha. Boromir y Aragorn sacaron sus espadas.

-Vamos por el camino de Rohan. No debimos haber venido aquí-dijo Boromir.-Salgamos, ¡fuera!-Josie y los hobbits corrieron. De pronto Frodo cayó, algo lo tenía del pie.

-¡Frodo!-gritó Josie.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó Frodo.

-¡Suéltalo!-dijo Pippin tratando de cortar aquél tentáculo.

-¡Aragorn!-sacaron a Frodo del agua una vez que el tentáculo lo soltó, pero otros diez más salieron del agua. Nadie se lo esperó. Josie gritó al ver a Frodo ser sacudido por el mounstro.

-¡Frodo!-Legolas disparaba sus flechas mientras Aragorn y Boromir cortaban los tentáculos con sus espadas. La cosa finalmente lo soltó y Frodo fue atrapado por Aragorn.

-¡A las minas!-gritó Gandalf.

-¡Corran!-Legolas cargó a Josie, que estaba paralizada, y entraron a las minas. El mounstro trató de seguirlos, pero sus tentáculos bloquearon la salida. La oscuridad los rodeó.

-Ahora solo tenemos una opción.-La voz de Gandalf rompió el silencio. Iluminó el lugar una vez más.-Debemos enfrentar la oscuridad de Moria.


	4. Moria

ERI MOND LICHT: yay!! Te gustó el dibujo!! *^^* son muy lindos....jajaja, pero ni creas que dibujo así siempre...más bien modifico.....Bueno, lo siento...no te diré a quien escogerá Josie ahora....¡eso arruinaría el fic!...mil gracias por tu review!! 

Kalid: ¬¬ apenas te das cuenta que estoy loca?!...Sí, si...el final será bueno [oye! El otro también lo fue!]...Oh! la peli la mueve!! *ü* viste a Frodo sonreír malévolamente en el monte del destino!..Se veía demasiado bien....xP siii, Arwen se veía horrible con ese vestido verde!!!....eh! te voy a mandar unos dibujos!

Kandra: ¿Qué no mate a Josie? ¿Qué se quede con Frodo? *risa malévola* ¿y que te hace creer que Josie elegirá a Frodo?....¿qué te hace creer que no estará en la batalla de Gondor junto a Legolas? Es más...¿qué te hace creer que no se irá con Pippin?....Ok, ok me emocioné....Pippin no tiene nada que ver....Pero una vez más! No les diré si Josie vivirá, si se irá con Legolas o con Frodo!...(ah....el poder de la duda!)

Jejejejeje, bueno ya.....aquí está el capi.

Capítulo 4.-Moria 

-Tengan cuidado-les dijo Gandalf empezando a avanzar en la oscuridad.-Hay cosas más viejas y malignas que orcos en los lugares más profundos del mundo.-Josie se acercó a él, realmente estaba asustada, odiaba la oscuridad. Entonces sintió una mano confortadora en su hombro. Se giró y vio a Legolas que le sonreía, ella le sonrío también. Y tras ellos, caminaba Frodo, con cara de pocos amigos.-Silencio, es una jornada de cuatro días hasta llegar al otro lado. Esperemos que nuestra presencia pase inadvertida.-Avanzaban entre esqueletos y huesos, Josie tomó la mano de Legolas muerta de miedo.

-Tranquila-él le susurró.

-Es que...-dijo ella en voz baja-...esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo....-Legolas guió a Josie a través de una saliente de un precipicio. Subían escaleras por aquí, y por allá. Caminaban un poco más, y subían escaleras de nuevo...era extenuante.

Gandalf se detuvo e iluminó una pared. Algo plateado brillaba en ella. Todos lo miraron asombrados y tocaban los trazos plateados, tratando de adivinar lo que era.

-El valor de Moria no era oro, ni piedras preciosas...sino mithril.-Gandalf iluminó frente a ellos y todos se asombraron al ver lo profundo de la caída del precipicio. Josie apretó la mano de Legolas temiendo poder caer.-Bilbo tenía una camisa de anillos de mithril que Torin le dio.

-Oh, ese era un regalo noble-dijo Gimli desde atrás.

-Sí-acordó Gandalf.-Nunca se lo dije, pero su valor era más grande que el de la Comarca en sí.-Frodo abrió la boca sorprendido, él, en estos momentos llevaba esa malla....¡llevaba puesto algo más valioso que la Comarca!

Siguieron caminando hasta que el hambre y cansancio los venció. No sabían hace cuanto habían empezado ese trayecto, podría ser un día, podría ser dos horas...nadie llevaba cuenta de ello.-Hasta aquí llegaremos. Coman, duerman y descansen. Yo haré la guardia.-Gandalf les dijo.

-¡Comida!-Pippin se metió un pan completo a su boca.

-Vas a ahogarte....-lo reprendió Josie.

-¡Vale la pena!-dijo Merry engullendo un pan él también. Josie los miró sorprendida mientras sostenía su pedazo de pan en la mano.

-Es obvio Josie, que no hay descendencia hobbit en ti.-Pippin hablaba con la boca llena.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-No tienes pies de hobbits, no comes como hobbit, estás delgada.....tu estatura es lo único que me hace dudar, eres un poco más baja que nosotros.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad.....

-No empiecen una pelea-los reprimió Aragorn.-Pippin, deja a Joselyn en paz. Si ella no engulle su comida como tú, muy su problema.

-Lo siento...-Pippin dirigió una sonrisa picarona a Josie. Ella meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Frodo los miraba atentamente. "Creo que fueron falsas esperanzas..." se decía mientras masticaba su comida. Josie no le había hablado desde que entraron a las minas. "Sólo está con Legolas..." Frodo recordó como Josie apretaba la mano de Legolas cuando sentía miedo. "Yo te protegería con mi vida..." Frodo suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Subió su mirada para ver a Josie de nuevo, ella tomaba agua, y cuando estuvo satisfecha dejó la botella y su mirada se cruzó con la de Frodo. Ella le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, Frodo agradeció que estaba oscuro porque sintió como su cara se ponía roja. Sólo atinó a sonreír y mover su mano también.

-¡Hora de dormir!-Pippin tendió sus colchas junto a Josie.-No te preocupes Jos, no te pasará nada junto a mí.

-¡No le creas Josie!-dijo Merry poniendo sus colchas del otro lado de ella.-Estarás más segura conmigo.

-No sé porqué tengo el presentimiento de que estaré más segura allá...en el otro extremo-rió Josie mientras se levantaba.

-¡Cómo quieras! ¡Qué te coman los esqueletos muertos!-Pippin le dijo al ver, que como de costumbre, Josie extendía sus colchas un poco lejos de la comunidad.

-¡Cállate!-se escuchó la voz de Boromir.

-¡Sí Pippin, deja dormir!

-Ohh..¡qué genio se cargan!-Pippin se echó sus mantas encima y ya no habló más. Pero no puedo conciliar el sueño. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y miró a todos. Gandalf estaba de espaldas y no pareció notar que se había levantado. Pippin miró a Josie dormir "en el otro extremo", ella tenía sus colchas encima y respiraba suavemente. Entonces algo llamó la atención de Pippin. Frodo seguía despierto, sin embargo no había notado que Pippin también lo estaba, pues estaba encimado en sus pensamientos, mirando a Josie. Pippin sonrió, no se había equivocado después de todo. Después de unos momentos, Frodo suspiró y se dispuso a dormir.

-¿Gandalf?-susurró Pippin al aburrirse de ver a la gente dormir, pero este no le respondió, parecía estar en trance.-¡Gandalf!-lo llamó más fuerte, el mago salió del trance y le prestó atención a Pippin.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mirando al hobbit.

-Oh...es que no puedo dormir...

-¡¿Y esa es razón para molestarme?!

-No te enojes...sólo quería hablar con alguien...

-Bah....bueno, ¿y qué quieres decirme?

-¿No has notado que Frodo esta muy raro?

-¿Raro?-respondió Gandalf mirando a Frodo-No, no esta raro,-rió finalmente.-Está enamorado.

-¿¡Enamorado!?-exclamó Pippin-¡Lo sabía!

-¡¿Quién esta enamorado?!-dijo Merry abriendo los ojos de repente.

-¿No que muy dormido?

-Bueno, no podía conciliar el sueño con ustedes hablando....

-Claro....-dijo Pippin sarcástico-Bueno no importa, al parecer Frodito se ha enamorado de Josielincita....¿no es lindo?

-¿Frodo enamorado?-dijo Merry entre risas-No creí que escucharía eso de él...

-Ni yo....¿recuerdas a Wisteria?

-¡Claro que sí!-Merry tuvo que contener un ataque de risa.

-¿Wisteria?-preguntó Gandalf.

-Una hobbit que nos tenía a todos loquitos-dijo Pippin.-Para que fuera justo decidimos que cada uno hablaría con ella, y el que la conquistara pues....¡la conquistaba!

-Oh...-dijo Gandalf levantando las cejas.-¿Y quién ganó?

-Un Sacovilla....¡maldito sea!-Merry golpeó la almohada.

-Qué interesante....-Gandalf rió.-¿Pero que tiene que ver con Frodo?

-El pobre jamás se atrevió a hablarle. Una vez lo intentó, pero no dijo algo muy congruente que digamos....

-Se puso demasiado nervioso, ese fue su problema-Pippin miró a Frodo que dormía.

-De todas formas ella no era su tipo...

-¿Crees que Josie lo sea?-preguntó Pippin.

-Pues no sé...se veían muy coquetos en Caradhras....

-¡Te lo dije!....¡¿Se lo confesará a Josie?!-Pippin se veía muy entusiasmado

-¡Debería hacerlo!

-¿Y Legolas?...él también está mucho con Josie...

-Creo que tendremos que averiguar que pasa...

-Ustedes no deberían meter sus narices en estos asuntos-los reprimió Gandalf después de escucharlos. El entusiasmo de los hobbits disminuyó.

-Aguafiestas...

-Sólo duérmanse...no quiero verlos mañana quejándose todo el día.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Pippin le lanzó una mirada a Merry. Fingió dormir hasta que Gandalf entró a su trance otra vez.

-¿Y ahora que te traes Pip?-preguntó Merry cuando Pippin se levantó de nuevo.

-Frodo ha estado muy solo bastante tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que conozca al señor amor....

-Si lo que quieres es hacer que Frodo le diga a Josie lo que siente....déjame decirte que no va a funcionar ¡él es muy tímido!

-No hay problema....bastantes planes se me ocurren ahora-Pippin sonrió-Creo que hacen una muy linda pareja....

-¿Y qué si a Josie no le gusta Frodo?

-Ahí es donde tú entras, mi amigo. De algún modo u otro le sacarás a Josie lo que piensa sobre Frodito.

-¡¿Cómo planeas que hagas eso?!-exclamó Merry-No soy exactamente la persona correcta  para poder establecer una plática con Josie sobre quién es el más guapo de la compañía....

-No tienes que hablar sobre quien es el más guapo de la compañía, que soy yo por supuesto...-dijo Pippin orgulloso, Merry puso los ojos en blanco.-Lo único que hay que hacer es sacarle lo que piensa sobre Frodito, invéntate cualquier excusa, no creo que sospeche algo.

-Lo pensaré....

-Pero...

-¡A dormir!-la voz de Gandalf los asustó. Miraron al mago que les lanzaba tal mirada que no les quedo otra que echarse las sábanas y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Todos fueron despertados al día siguiente y siguieron la rutina que ya no variaba...camino, oscuridad, escaleras...pero llegaron a unas especialmente difíciles de subir.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que vamos  a subir esto?!-exclamó Boromir, quien para variar estaba de mal humor.

-Gateando y trepando-dijo Gandalf de lo más tranquilo.

-Fabuloso-se escuchó murmurar a Boromir pero el eco hizo que todos lo escucharan. Trepando y gateando empezaron a subir uno de tras de otro. Merry tropezaba con frecuencia y esto hacía que Josie (que iba tras él) tropezara también. Pero todas esas veces fue salvada por Legolas (que iba tras ella). Lograron llegar a arriba con vida y el camino siguió por mucho tiempo, hasta que alcanzaron una pequeña sala que se dividía en tres puertas.

-No recuerdo esto.-Gandalf se paró en seco y miró a su alrededor. L a compañía no tuvo otra opción que esperar a que la memoria de Gandalf se refrescara. Aprovecharon esa oportunidad para comer y descansar.

-¿Estamos perdidos?-preguntó en un susurro Pippin una vez que acabó su comida.

-No-respondió Merry.-Sólo no sabemos donde estamos...

-Eso no ayuda...de verdad estamos perdidos...

-Shhh....Gandalf está pensando.

-Merry...

-¿Qué?...

-Tengo hambre...

-¡Acabas de comer!-exclamó Josie sentada cerca de Gandalf.

-Bienvenida a la conversación...

-Gracias.-Josie le sonrió a los hobbits desde la piedra en la que estaba sentada. Frodo la miró, estaba muy cerca de ella...¿debería acercarse más?. Buscó a Legolas, él estaba examinando los alrededores. Después de un poco de duda se sentó junto a Josie.

-Hola-susurró.

-Hola-le respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

-¡Tus manos!

-Lo sé...-Josie miró sus manos, estaban llenas de heridas y sucias.

-¿Te duele?-aguantando la respiración Frodo acarició la mano de Josie.

-No...¡están tan entumidas que no siento nada!

-Oh...-Frodo sonrió. Miró el anillo que Josie llevaba en su dedo; era de oro y tenía un brillante que destellaba con la luz que emitía la vara de Gandalf.-¿Y ese anillo?-Frodo señaló el dedo de Josie.

-Me lo dio mi padre antes de morir....-Josie miró fijamente le anillo y dio un largo suspiro y se quedó mirando al vacío.

-Lo siento mucho-Frodo no supo que decir.

-Está bien...fue hace mucho tiempo; apenas hace unos años lo pude usar si que resbalara por mis dedos...-Súbitamente Josie miró tras de sí. Frodo hizo lo mismo. Algo avanzaba entre la oscuridad

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Josie nerviosa.

-No lo sé-respondió Frodo y levantándose fue con Gandalf-Hay algo ahí abajo-le dijo.

-Es Gollum-respondió Gandalf sin darle importancia.

-¿Gollum?-preguntó Josie uniéndose a la conversación.

-Nos lleva siguiendo tres días-continuó Gandalf. Un gesto de preocupación cruzó la cara de Frodo.

-¿Escapó de los calabozos de Barad-dûr?

-Escapó...o fue soltado. El anillo lo ha traído aquí; jamás podrá dejar de necesitarlo.-Josie miró a los dos confundida.-Él odia y ama el anillo, de la misma forma en que se odia y se ama a él mismo. La vida de Sméagol es una triste historia.

-¿Sméagol?...creí que se llamaba Gollum-dijo Josie tras escuchar la explicación de Gandalf.

-Sméagol fue su nombre una vez. Antes de que el anillo lo encontrara, antes de que lo volviera loco.

-Es una lástima que Bilbo no lo haya matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad-dijo Frodo.

-¿Lástima?-Gandalf se volvió hacia Frodo.-Fue la lástima lo que detuvo la mano de Bilbo. Muchos que viven merecen morir. Muchos que mueren merecen vivir. ¿Puedes decidir tú eso, Frodo?-Frodo meditó su respuesta. Josie los miraba mientras trataba de recordar si había escuchado el nombre de Bilbo en una conversación.-No estés tan dispuesto a juzgar a los que merecen la muerte, aún los sabios no pueden saber que pasará. Mi corazón me dice que Gollum aún jugará un papel, para bien o para mal, antes de que esto acabe. La lástima de Bilbo puede definir el destino de muchos.

-Desearía que el anillo no hubiera llegado a mí-Frodo suspiró y se sentó junto a Gandalf.-Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado...

-Eso es lo que desea la gente cuando se ve en estas situaciones, pero lo único que debemos hacer nosotros es decidir que hacer con el tiempo que se nos da-dijo Gandalf, Frodo lo miró con una expresión de preocupación de nuevo. Gandalf suspiró y miró a Josie-Hay muchas fuerzas en este mundo, Frodo, no sólo las del bien y el mal. Estaba escrito que Bilbo encontrara el anillo. Por lo tanto, está escrito que tú lo tengas, y eso es un pensamiento alentador. –Frodo le sonrió. Gandalf sonrió también y lanzó a Josie con una mirada de cómplice. Ella rió y se sentó junto a Frodo.

-¿Quién es Bilbo?-le preguntó. Frodo sonrió.

-Verás, es mi tío. Hace tiempo el encontró...

-¡Ah!-exclamó Gandalf-Es por acá.

-¡Se acordó!-exclamó Merry.

-No. Pero el aire no huele tan mal aquí abajo.-Gandalf caminó hacia la izquierda.

-Me lo terminarás de contar luego.-Josie sonrió y siguió a Gandalf.

-Si dudas, Meriadoc, siempre sigue a tu nariz-aconsejó Gandalf. Frodo miró a Merry, iba junto a Josie fingiendo oler todo.

-¡Ah, un cambio!-exclamó Pippin.-¡Ahora bajamos escaleras y no las subimos!

-Ya era hora...-murmuró Sam junto a Frodo.

-Me arriesgaré a iluminar más-se oyó decir a Gandalf. Estaban frente a una enorme cámara con columnas por doquier.-Admírense de la grandeza de la ciudad de Dwarrowdelf.-Comenzaron a caminar a través de esa enorme sala que parecía interminable.

-¡Oh!-gritó Gimli súbitamente y corrió hasta un pequeño cuarto que iluminaba una ventana.

-¡Gimli!-lo llamó Gandalf. Pero Gimli ya estaba adentro del cuarto. Se detuvo frente a una tumba donde la luz caía.

-¡No!-se le oyó decir.-Oh, no. No.-La compañía entró y vio a Gimli arrodillado.

-Aquí yace Balin, hijo de Fundin. Señor de Moria-leyó Gandalf en la tumba.-Entonces, está muerto. Como lo temí.- Gimli sollozaba arrodillado en la tumba. Gandalf le dio su sombrero y su bastón a Pippin y tomó un libro que uno de los esqueletos sujetaba

-Debemos irnos. No podemos perder tiempo-susurró Legolas a Aragorn.

-Han tomado el puente del segundo salón-leyó Gandalf.- Hemos cerrado las puertas. No los podremos detener por mucho. El suelo tiembla.  Tambores, tambores en lo profundo.-Gandalf cambió la página. Todos sentían un miedo invadirlos.-No podemos salir. Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad. No podemos salir. Aquí vienen.-Un ruido los hizo sobresaltar a todos. Pippin había tirado un cadáver que estaba sentado en un pozo de agua. Todos escucharon el eco por el lugar. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. De pronto Josie notó que del susto había tomado el brazo de Frodo.

-Lo siento-murmuró soltándolo. Frodo le sonrió un poco sonrojado.

-¡Tuk imbécil!, ¡Tírate tú la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez!.- La compañía suspiró aliviada. Entonces un tambor se escuchó a lo lejos. Josie tomó el brazo de Frodo de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé-respondió Frodo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Frodo!-dijo Sam mirando a Dardo. Frodo la sacó. Brillaba con un color azul.

-Orcos-dijo Legolas. Boromir corrió a la puerta. Dos flechas casi le dan.

-¡Atrás! ¡Estén cerca de Gandalf!-gritó Aragorn y fue a ayudar a Boromir a cerrar las puertas. Josie apretó la mano de Frodo, estaba realmente asustada.

-Todo estará bien-le dijo Frodo.-Yo te protegeré.

-¡Josie!-Gandalf le dio una pequeña espada. Josie miró a Frodo aún asustada.

-No te pasará nada, lo juro.

-Tienen un trol de caverna-dijo Boromir irónico. Todos sacaron sus espadas. Josie miró la suya sin saber que hacer.

-Quédate a mi lado.-Frodo se colocó frente a Josie.

-¡Qué vengan! ¡Aún hay un enano que respira en Moria!-gritó Gimli encima de la tumba. Las puertas se empezaron a romper. Legolas disparó una flecha. Finalmente entraron. La batalla había comenzado.

Josie miró horrorizada a los orcos. Jamás había visto semejantes criaturas, eran horribles. Los orcos se acercaron a los hobbits. Ellos formaron un círculo alrededor de Josie y empezaron a luchar. De pronto un rugido se escuchó. Un enorme mounstro acababa de entrar en la sala.  Merry y Pippin tomaron a Frodo y lo escondieron tras una columna.

-¡Josie!-gritó Frodo cuando se lo llevaron. Josie de pronto se vio sin protección.

-¡Sam!-gritó al verlo venir.

-¡Atrás!-Sam tomó un sartén y golpeó a un orco que iba a atacar a Josie.-¡Tenga!-le dio otro sartén a Josie.

-Esto es útil-Josie golpeó a un orco.

Mientras tanto el trol localizó a los otros hobbits. Con un golpe de su garrote logró separarlos, dejando a Frodo solo. Frodo se escondió detrás de una columna y constantemente se cambiaba de lugar para que el trol no lo viera. En uno de esos cambios algo llamó la atención de Frodo. Josie gritaba desesperadamente mientras trataba de defenderse de tres orcos. Frodo se quedó petrificado mientras veía a los orcos atacar a su amada Josie, y esto hizo que el trol lo encontrara. Lo acorraló y lo tomó del pie.

-¡Aragorn! ¡Aragorn!-fue todo lo que pudo decir Frodo mientras trataba de sujetarse de algo.

-¡Frodo!-Aragorn corrió hacia donde Frodo estaba justo a tiempo para salvarlo. Aragorn empezó a luchar contra el trol. Frodo se levantó y se dispuso a ayudar a Aragorn cuando escuchó otro grito.

-¡Josie!-volteó hacia atrás. Un orco había herido a Josie; sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella. No notó como el trol derrumbaba a Aragorn y lo perseguía.

-¡Ayúdame!-gritó Josie al ver a Frodo venir. Frodo mató a los orcos que peleaban contra Josie, que apenas podía defenderse por su brazo herido.

-¡Josie!-Frodo tomó su brazo para ver la herida.

-¡Cuidado!-Josie vio el Trol venir. Con su enorme lanza amenazó a ambos, pero Frodo logró herir la mano amenazante. Ante esta acción el trol tiró a Frodo lejos de Josie, lo arrinconó y se dispuso a atacarlo. Entonces se detuvo. Fue como si el trol hubiera recapacitado de la acción que iba a cometer. Miró a Josie y luego a Frodo. Levantó amenazante su lanza y Frodo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al abrirlos y ver que el trol ya no lo apuntaba a él, sino a Josie que estaba pálida como un fantasma.

-¡No!-Frodo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y logró interponerse entre la lanza y Josie en el momento exacto. Sintió el duro golpe en su pecho. Oyó el aterrorizado grito de Josie. Y ya no escucho nada más.

Fue como si el grito de Josie hubiera encendido una luz en el cerebro de todos, pues todos callaron y se dirigieron hacia donde ellos estaban. Merry y Pippin saltaron sobre el Trol y le enterraron sus espadas.

-¡Frodo!-gritó Sam. Frodo cayo en el suelo. Josie lo colocó boca arriba sobre su regazo.

-¡Frodo!-lo llamó desperada. Gandalf y Gimli se lanzaron contra el trol mientras los demás acababan con los orcos. Finalmente el trol cayo vencido.

-Oh, no-dijo Aragorn acercándose a Josie y Frodo. Miró a Josie, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De pronto Frodo soltó un bufido.

-¡Está vivo!-exclamó Sam. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Frodo abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de Josie.

-Estoy bien-dijo incorporándose-No estoy herido.

-Deberías estar muerto-dijo Aragorn sorprendido.-Esa lanza hubiera atravesado a un jabalí.

-Creo que este hobbit tiene habilidades escondidas-dijo Gandalf acercándose. Legolas se acercó también y levantó a Josie. Inmediatamente empezó a curar su brazo. Frodo desabrochó su camisa dejando ver la cotilla de Mithril que llevaba puesta.

-Mithril-dijo Gimli sorprendido.-Está lleno de sorpresas, maese Bolsón.-Gandalf se sobresaltó. Más orcos venían.

-¡Al puente Khazad-dûm!-gritó. Todos se levantaron y corrieron tras Gandalf. Pronto vieron y oyeron a los orcos darles alcance. Salían de todas partes, y no tardaron en rodearlos. La compañía perdió toda esperanza de salvación. Un gruñido se oyó a lo lejos. Todos los orcos se sobresaltaron y salieron huyendo.

-¿Y ahora que clase de brujería es esta?-dijo Boromir.

-El balrog-dijo Gandalf-Un demonio del fuego. Su poder está fuera de sus alcances. ¡Corran!-Todos siguieron a Gandalf una vez más.-¡Guíalos!-le dijo a Aragorn una vez que entraron a la cámara del puente.-¡Aquí las flechas y las espadas ya no sirven! ¡El puente está por allá!

-¡Gandalf!

-¡Haz lo que digo!-La compañía empezó a bajar unas enromes escaleras, pero un obstáculo se les atravesó. Una parte de ellas estaban rotas. Legolas tomó a Josie y saltó presuroso. La depositó en el suelo y se dirigió a la compañía.

-¡Gandalf!-lo llamó. Gandalf saltó, y flechas empezaron a caer. Josie tuvo que tomar la mano de Gandalf, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡Merry, Pippin!-Boromir saltó con ellos. Legolas contraatacaba a los orcos cuando el puente se volvió a romper. Ahora sólo quedaban Gimli, Frodo, Sam y Aragorn.

-¡Sujeten a Josie!-les ordenó Gandalf a los hobbits al ver que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Sam!-Aragorn lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia Legolas. Se dirigió a Gimli.

-Nadie lanza a un enano-lo detuvo Gimli. Y él saltó, pero no logró llegar del todo. Legolas lo sujetó de la barba.

-¡No la barba!-gritó Gimli.  El puente se rompió una vez más. Aragorn y Frodo aún no cruzaban.

-Quieto-le dijo Aragorn a Frodo. Un enorme abismo los separaba.-¡Sujétate!-Una piedra que cayó del techo rompió la otra parte de la escalera y los dejó varados. Aragorn tomó a Frodo.-¡No te sueltes! ¡Inclínate! Quieto.-Lograron que las escaleras se inclinaran hasta llegar a las otras.

-¡Vamos!

-¡Ahora!-Legolas y Gandalf los atraparon cuando la escalera se impactó. La compañía siguió caminando aunque las piernas de todos temblaban.

-¡Hacia el puente!-Finalmente habían llegado. Todos corrieron hacia él mientras un horrible mounstro surgió de entre las llamas. Cruzaron el delgado puente con el mounstro pisando sus talones, pero Gandalf se paró en el medio.

-¡No puedes pasar!-gritó al Balrog.

 -¡Gandalf!-gritó Frodo. El Balrog desafió a Gandalf.

-Yo soy un sirviente del fuego secreto, cuidador de la llama de Anor.-Gandalf levantó su bastón.-El fuego negro no te servirá, ¡flama de Udûn!-Un extraño campo de fuerza rodeó a Gandalf.-Vuelve a la sombra.-El Balrog sacó un látigo de fuego.-¡NO PASARÁS!-Gandalf levantó su bastón y su espada y golpeó el puente haciendo una pequeña explosión. Eso no intimidó al Balrog, dio otro paso, pero el puente se rompió. El monstruo cayó en la oscuridad. Gandalf suspiró aliviado y se giró hacia la compañía. Súbitamente el látigo del Balrog lo tomó del pie. Gandalf casi cae, sólo se sostenía con sus manos.

-¡No! ¡No!-Frodo gritaba con desesperación y quería correr hacía Gandalf, pero Boromir lo detuvo.-¡Gandalf!-lo llamó. Gandalf  se aferró a el borde, pero no pudo sostenerse. Miró con detenimiento a la compañía y les dijo sus últimas palabras-Huyan, tontos.-Se soltó y cayó en la misma oscuridad que el Balrog.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Frodo más desesperado que nunca. Boromir lo detuvo antes de que corriera hacia el puente roto y lo sacó de ahí contra su voluntad.

-¡Aragorn!-gritó. Salieron finalmente de las minas y vieron la luz que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Todos se sentaron a llorar por Gandalf. Legolas soltó a Josie que aún temblaba y apenas podía hablar. La miró a los ojos y la abrazó. Josie se echó a llorar en su hombro. Boromir consoló a Gimli, y Merry a Pippin.

-Legolas, levántalos-interrumpió Aragorn. Legolas cargó a Josie y se dirigió hacia Merry y Pippin.

-¡Dales un momento, por piedad!-exclamó Boromir.

-Para la noche estas colinas rebozarán con orcos. Debemos llegar a los bosques de Lothlórien. Vamos, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, levántenlos.-Aragorn se dirigió hacia Sam.-De pie-le dijo levantándolo.-¿Frodo? ¡Frodo!-El hobbit caminaaba con la cabeza abajo, se alejaba de ellos.  Frodo volteó y pudieron ver las lágrimas en su cara. Sin más que poder decir o hacer  partieron hacia Lothlórien.

* * *

  


Reviews! =3


	5. El pasado de Josie

ERI MOND LICHT: Yay! Gracias por tu review!!!...no ya no hay más dibujos de Josie...T_T lo siento, me gustaría ver el tuyo!

Luthien: Siii, eso hubiera estado gracioso..Legolas asustado! XD…..lástima que se me pasó…bueno, gracias por tu review! 

**Capítulo 5.- "El pasado de Josie"**

Después de una agitada carrera llegaron a las fronteras de Lothlórien. Josie no pudo evitar maravillarse ante aquel bosque, era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, un paisaje perfecto. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, se sentía extraña, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Caminaba mirando hacia todos lados admirada, cuando escuchó murmullos y pisadas.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-le preguntó a Merry que iba tras ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Merry distraído.

-Nada-contestó Josie extrañada. Sin embargo los siguió escuchando. Miró hacia Aragorn y Legolas, se preguntaba si ellos también los escuchaban o ella ya se había vuelto una esquizofrénica. Entonces Gimli se giró hacia ella y los hobbits.

-¡Manténganse juntos jóvenes medianos!-les dijo y tomó a Frodo del hombro.-Dicen que una gran hechicera vive en estos bosques.-Todos miraron a su alrededor. Josie se puso nerviosa, los ruidos continuaban.-Una bruja elfa, de un poder terrible. Todos los que la miran caen bajo su encanto...

-_¡Frodo!_-El aludido se estremeció al oír su nombre porvenir de una voz femenina, giró su cabeza hacia atrás esperando que fuera Josie quien lo hubiera llamado. Pero no era así, ella miraba hacia la derecha  buscando algo entre los árboles y no tenía cara de haber dicho una sola palabra.

-...Y nunca más son vistos.-Terminó Gimli

-_Tú venida a nosotros...es como las pisadas de la perdición.-_Frodo se detuvo nervioso-_Nos traes una gran fuerza maligna, portador del anillo._

-¿Sr. Frodo?-dijo Sam, Frodo lo miró y siguió avanzando

-Aquí hay un enano al que no atraparán tan fácilmente-decía Gimli.-Tengo ojos de halcón y oídos de zorro-Gimlo se detuvo en seco, Frodo chocó con él. Varios elfos los apuntaban con arcos por todas partes. Josie dio un paso hacia atrás asustada y a la vez maravillada al ver tantos elfos. Legolas sacó su arco y apuntó hacia los desconocidos. Aragorn dio un paso al frente.

-El enano respira tan fuerte que podíamos haberlo matado en la noche-dijo un elfo que aparentemente era el líder.

-Haldir del Lorién-dijo Aragorn haciendo una reverencia –Venimos por ayuda, necesitamos su protección-Haldir, el elfo, lo miró penetrante. Josie se sintió más extrañada al ver que al único miembro de la compañía (aparte de Legolas) al que no veían con enojo era a ella.

-Aragorn-dijo Gimli.-Estos bosque son peligrosos. Deberíamos regresar-

-Han entrado al reino de la Dama del Bosque. No pueden regresar-Haldir se mostraba muy sereno.-Vengan que los está esperando.-Y les hizo señal de que lo siguieran. Obedientes lo siguieron por el bosque. Josie miraba recelosa a todos lados. La extraña sensación dentro de ella no desaparecía. Sin saber por donde iba, caminó con la mirada perdida y su cabeza en otro lado. Esto le costó un choque con Merry. Después de disculparse prosiguió, pero algo la asustó aún más.

-_Josie-_Una voz femenina salida de la nada la llamó-_Pequeña Joselyn...tanto tiempo-_Josie ahora sí que estaba asustada. Pero aún así esa voz se le hizo familiar, lejana, como salida de un sueño.-_Es una gran placer para nosotros verte de nuevo. Tantos años han pasado y hay tantas cosas por decir...-_Josie tenía una cara de trauma que no podía con ella, miraba a su alrededor pero no lograba encontrar a la emisora de esa voz.-_No veo el momento de hablar contigo de nuevo, has crecido tanto...-_Estas últimas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Se sentía muy confundida. Siguió caminando y notó que de ir junto a Merry se había retrasado hasta el final de la línea que la compañía formaba, donde Gimli y Frodo hacían retaguardia. Ambos iban charlando. Pasaron las horas y de pronto Gimli dijo que debía hablar con Aragorn y se adelantó. Ahora solo quedaban Josie y Frodo en la retaguardia. Frodo hacía todo lo posible por entablar una conversación, aquel silencio era incómodo. Desde el incidente en Moria no habían cruzado palabra. Sin embargo, Josie miraba fijamente hacia la izquierda.

-¡Mira!-le susurró de pronto y lo tomó del brazo. Frodo se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué sucede?-Frodo miró hacia donde Josie le indicaba.

-¿No lo ves?

-Sólo veo árboles

-Allá, junto al grande....ahí hay un hermoso río. ¿No escuchas el agua?

-No...-Frodo miró a Josie un poco confundido.

-Oh...-Josie soltó a Frodo y siguió avanzando pero sin apartar la vista de el río. Estaba totalmente consternada...seguro ya se estaba volviendo loca. 

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Frodo preocupado. Josie no respondió, ahora miraba fijamente al frente. 

-¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Josie algo distraída después de unos segundos.

-Nada, olvídalo...-Frodo se sintió como un tonto. No entendía lo que pasaba, había salvado a Josie, había dado su vida por la de ella...pero Josie no parecía recordarlo. Frodo se sintió triste, esperaba algún tipo de gratitud. Claro, jamás esperó que Josie se lanzara a sus brazos mientras decía "¡Oh, mi héroe!", pero un "Gracias, te debo una" le hubiera bastado.

-Tengo mucho sueño-dijo Josie casi en un susurro.-¿Crees que falte mucho?

-No lo sé.-Pero en ese mismo instante la compañía que se detuvo frente a un árbol gigante.

-Aquí nos detendremos-dijo Haldir-El camino es muy largo y no creo que con su cansancio lleguemos más lejos. Dormiremos aquí arriba. En nuestros _flets._

_-¿Flets?- _preguntó Pippin.

-Son...como casas de árboles-le contestó Legolas-Allí es donde duermen los vigilantes_. _

-Suban-ordenó Haldir y les mostró una cuerda que colgaba de un árbol. Legolas fue el primero, saltó con una agilidad increíble y subió. Aragorn lo siguió y Josie fue tras él. Los hobbits treparon trabajosamente y fueron seguidos por un quejumbroso Gimli. Boromir fue el último en subir. Arriba todos los elfos se congregaron y hablaron con Legolas y Aragorn. Nadie podía entender lo que decían, pues hablaban en élfico.

-¡Tanto que se habla de la cortesía de los elfos!-bramó de pronto Gimli.-¡Hablen en un lenguaje que todos entendamos!-Haldir se volvió hacia él. Josie lo miró asustada. Ella había entendido las palabras que habían cruzado los elfos, Aragorn y Legolas; pero estaba segura de jamás haber aprendido semejante lenguaje.

-No hemos tenido asuntos con los enanos desde los días oscuros-dijo Haldir.

-¿Y sabes lo qué este enano tiene que decir a eso?-Gimli pronunció algo en élfico que fue digno de ser censurado. Aragorn lo tomó por el hombro.

-Eso no fue cortés-lo reprimió. Haldir miró a Gimli despectivamente y se dirigió a los hobbits. Miró a Frodo.

-Llevas una gran maldad contigo-le dijo. Entonces su mirada se posó en Josie. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.-¡La...lady Joselyn!-exclamó. Josie se asustó, su nombre no había sido dicho desde que entraron a esos bosques.-_¡Qué honor verla de nuevo!_-Haldir le hablo en élfico y besó su mano. Josie miró asustada a la compañía que la miraba confundida.-_¡La Dama Galadriel estará encantada de verla!_-Le sonrió y soltó su mano. Entonces su sonrisa se borró y se fue con Aragorn a discutir.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Pippin en cuanto Haldir se marchó.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-respondió Josie. 

La disputa se alargó y la compañía se adormiló. Todos miraban de reojo a Frodo, pues sabían que si los elfos no admitían que el anillo entrara a Lothlórien ellos quedarían sin protección. Frodo se sintió culpable y evitaba todas las miradas.

-La muerte de Gandalf no fue en vano.-La voz de Boromir lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Él no perdería la esperanza. Cargas un gran peso, Frodo. No cargues el peso de la muerte.-Boromir se levantó y se acercó a Legolas. Entonces Josie llegó y se sentó donde Boromir estaba. Llevaba unas mantas que extendió en el piso.

-¿Vas a dormir?-le preguntó Frodo. Josie lo miró y bostezó.

-Esa disputa va para largo...despiértame cuando acaben.-Diciendo esto cerró los ojos y cayó dormida. 

-Deberían seguir su ejemplo-dijo Boromir a los hobbits.-Ella tiene razón, aquello parece interminable.-Les arrojó mantas y se alejó de nuevo. Los hobbits se acurrucaron en el suelo, tratando de evitar las orillas, y cayeron en un sueño profundo.

-Buenos días.-Frodo abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Haldir.

-Buenos días-respondió Frodo. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, arriba solo estaban Merry, Pippin y él.

-Baja, por favor. Debemos partir cuanto antes.-Haldir se dirigió hacia el lugar por el que habían subido. Frodo lo siguió y bajó por la cuerda. Abajo estaba ya toda la compañía.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-lo saludó Sam.

-Hola, Sam.-Frodo buscó con la mirada a Josie. Estaba con Legolas y Aragorn, aparentemente explicando algo.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Merry que acababa de bajar.-Estoy listo.

-Ouch...-Pippin cayó del árbol con un golpe seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo Boromir burlón-¿Aún no despiertas?

-Basta Boromir-dijo Aragorn terminando de hablar con Josie.-Partamos.

-Me temo,-dijo Haldir-que desde este momento ya no podrán ver su camino. Estos bosques son sagrados y tememos por ellos. Por favor pónganse estas vendas.-Les entregó unas vendas negras. Sin embargo ni Josie ni Legolas las recibieron.

-¡Esto es un ultraje!-dijo Gimli-¿Porqué ellos no recibieron?

-Porqué en ellos sí confiamos-dijo Haldir remarcando el "sí". Pero Gimli no se iba dejar ganar.

-Entiendo que no le des una a Legolas porque es un elfo, pero ¿porque confías en esta mediana y no en los demás?-Las miradas se posaron en Josie.

-Si tanto te molesta-dijo Legolas-Yo usaré la venda.

-Y yo-se apuntó Josie.

-Dejaremos que tú la uses-dijo Haldir dándole otra venda a Legolas.-Pero me parece ridículo que alguien que ya ha estado aquí la use.-De nuevo todas la miradas terminaron en Josie. Aragorn la miró curioso. Josie no sabía que hacer, ella no recordaba haber estado allí jamás.

-Yo...yo jamás he salido de mi pueblo...¡no pude haber estado aquí!-dijo torpemente. Pero eso no evitó que la siguieran mirando.

-No discutamos más-dijo Haldir sonriéndole.-Pónganse las vendas.-Una vez listos empezaron a avanzar siguiendo las instrucciones de Haldir y gracias a la ayuda de Josie. Finalmente llegaron a una ciudad que sólo existió en sueños.

-Bienvenidos al hogar de la Dama Blanca-dijo Haldir después de haberles quitado las vendas. Todos estaban asombrados ante tanta belleza y esplendor.-Ahora irán ante la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn.-Los condujo por unas escaleras en los árboles hasta lo que parecía el hogar de alguien muy importante. Se detuvieron en una sala frente a unos escalones, de pronto un resplandor blanco llenó el lugar y una pareja de elfos bajó. Todos los miraban embobados. Un elfo y un hermosa elfa estaban ante ellos.

-El enemigo sabe que han entrado aquí-dijo Celeborn.-La esperanza que tenían se ha esfumado. Nueve hay aquí, sin embargo diez eran ustedes. Díganme ¿dónde está Gandalf? pues mucho deseo hablar con él.

-Gandalf el Gris no pasó las fronteras de esta tierra.-dijo la Dama Galadriel.-Ha caído en la sombra.-Un sentimiento de tristeza pasó por los ojos de todos.

-Fue tomado por la sombra y la flama-dijo Legolas.-Un Balrog de Morgoth. Pues entramos innecesariamente hacia Moria.

-Ninguna de las acciones de Gandalf fue innecesaria-Galadriel hablaba pausadamente.-Aún no sabemos completamente su propósito.-Galadriel miró a Gimli, quien se sentía culpable.-No dejes que el gran vacío de Khazad-dûm entre a tu corazón Gimli, hijo de Glóin.

-¿Qué será de la compañía ahora?-dijo Celeborn.-Sin Gandalf, la esperanza está perdida.

-Su misión esta posada sobre el filo de un cuchillo, desvíense un poco y fracasarán para la ruina de todos.-Galadriel miró a Boromir que inmediatamente bajó su cabeza. Entonces miró a Sam y a Josie-Sin embargo hay esperanzas mientras sigan siendo fieles. No dejen que se turben sus corazones. Vayan y descansen...pues están agotados de tristeza y tanto esfuerzo...-Entonces miró a Frodo.

-_Bienvenido, Frodo de la Comarca...tú que has visto el Ojo-_Frodo un poco asustado retrocedió. Josie lo miró y vio el gesto de temor en sus ojos. Miró hacia Galadriel que la veía fijamente mientras Celeborn hablaba-_Joselyn...Mi querida Josie, bienvenida de regreso..._

-En marcha.-Aragorn tomó a Josie por los hombros y la compañía bajó a los pies del árbol. Después de haberse repartido los dormitorios notaron que no había uno para Josie.

-Ella-dijo un elfo que los acompañaba-No dormirá con ustedes. La Dama Galadriel le ha asignado un aposento diferente. Acompáñame pequeña Dama, que Galadriel desea hablar usted-Josie miró a Aragorn, éste asintió. Siguió al elfo y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a la compañía. Caminó a través de los bosques hasta que  llegó a un enorme y elegante flet.

-Supongo que extrañaba su cuarto-le dijo el elfo frente a la puerta.

-¿Mi cuarto?-dijo Josie mirando aquel lugar. Aquella sensación de familiaridad la invadió de nuevo.-No lo entiendo...

-Con permiso.-Ignorando el comentario de Josie, el elfo se marchó. Josie entró a su cuarto y su boca se abrió en un sonido mudo. Era simplemente hermoso, digno de una princesa. La cama, en el centro, era exactamente de su tamaño como todo lo demás. Había un tocador y un armario. Josie lo abrió y lo encontró lleno de hermosos vestidos. Sacó uno azul y se miró en el espejo. Era su talla. Un poco asustada lo depositó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Había un balcón en el otro extremo. Josie caminó hacia él y recargada en el barandal admiró la hermosa vista. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿qué era todo esto?.

-Pequeña Dama-una voz la llamó. Josie se giró asustada para encontrarse con una elfa de aspecto mayor y sabio que le sonreía.-Mi nombre es Lill. 

-Hola...-dijo Josie-Soy Joselyn.

-¡Por supuesto que sé quién es!-rió Lill.-Por favor, sígame.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Josie desconfiada.

-¿No desea tomar un baño?

-Creo...que es una buena idea.-Josie siguió a Lill hasta un pequeño manantial. Josie la miró desconfiadamente. Ella le sonrió.

-No se preocupe, nadie la espía. Entre por favor.-Lill le extendió una toalla a Josie y se dio media vuelta. Un poco asustada y con un poco de pudor, Josie se despojó de sus ropas y entró al pequeño estanque de agua. Se sumergió y se sintió como nueva...De inmediato Lill empezó a lavar el cabello de Josie con soluciones que olían a flores y a tallar su cuerpo con jabón. 

-Oiga...yo puedo tallarme, no se moleste....-dijo Josie, pero Lill sólo le sonrió tristemente.

-Veo que también olvidaste a tu nana....

-¡¿Nana?!...¿A qué se refiere...?-empezó a preguntar Josie.

-Sumérjase..-le ordenó Lill. La elfa terminó de asearla y le extendió una toalla. Josie se secó con ella mientras Lill le ponía una bata de seda.-Vamos.-Lill  caminó hacia la habitación de Josie.-Ve que ha escogido su ropa-le dijo cuando vio el vestido azul en la cama.

-Bueno, en realidad yo...-Josie trató de disculparse, pero entonces recordó algo.-¿Cómo es que son de mi talla?

-La Dama Galadriel los mandó a hacer. Sabía que usted regresaría.

-Pero...yo no soy una elfa. Esta talla es especial...

-La Dama Galadriel le explicará todo.-Lill empezó a vestir a Josie con el vestido azul. Ella se miró en el espejo. Aquél vestido era el más bello que había visto. Tenía finos tirantes y estaba ceñido de la cintura.

-Es hermoso-dijo Josie. Lill asintió y la llevó al tocador y cepilló su cabello hasta recogerlo son una listón en una cola de caballo.

-Ya está lista-le dijo-La veré después.

-¡Pero..!-Lill saló del cuarto antes de que Josie dijera nada. Sin saber que hacer, Josie se levantó y se miró en un su espejo. Nunca jamás pensó que se podría ver de aquella manera, parecía.... una elfa. 

-_Hola mi pequeña Dama_-la saludó Galadriel en élfico mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-_Hola_-balbuceó Josie un poco sobresaltada.

-_No te preocupes Joselyn, sabes que conoces mi idioma._

_-Lo s_-contestó Josie aún nerviosa_-Es sólo que todo es nuevo para mí..._

_-¿Nuevo?, me temo que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Por favor acompáñame a cenar_-Galadriel salió de su cuarto y Josie la siguió hasta un comedor donde Celeborn los esperaba. Al ver entrar a Josie se puso de pie, se dirigió a ella y besó su mano.

-Siéntate, por favor-le dijo Galadriel en idioma común. Josie obedeció.

-Debes tener hambre-le dijo Celeborn sonriente. Josie asintió y miró el plato de comida frente a ella. Celeborn asintió y Josie empezó a comer.

-Dime Joselyn,-dijo Galadriel después de un rato.-¿No quieres preguntarnos algo?

-Bueno...-miles de preguntas cruzaron la mente de Josie-Para empezar....¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que yo ya estuve aquí?

-Me temí que esto pasara-dijo Galadriel suspirando.-Has perdido memoria de este lugar. Te contaré. Tú crees haber nacido en esa extraña ciudad de HehE, ¿cierto?.

-Sí...

-Bueno querida...tu naciste aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu madre era una elfa, tu padre un HehE.-Celeborn le sonrió a Josie, pero ella apenas podía articular palabra.

-Caniel, tu padre, el descendiente de aquel que vio como se forjaba el anillo único, salió de su ciudad desde muy pequeño y se dirigió a Rivendel.-Explicó Galadriel al ver la cara confundida de Josie.-Vivió allí por un tiempo, iba y venía por este mundo. Sin embargo, la belleza de Rivendel había cautivado a tu padre y siempre regresaba. Un buen día decidí enviar a una de mis damas de más confianza, y mi mejor amiga, por un mensaje a Rivendel. Tu madre Josephine. 

-Tus padres se conocieron, se enamoraron y sin importarles lo que el mundo pensara decidieron casarse-continuó Celeborn. Josie asintió. Empezó a entender el curso de las cosas.-Ambos vinieron aquí, a Lothlorién. Al llegar se casaron haciendo una gran fiesta. 

"Una típica historia de amor..." pensó Josie triste, pues ya sabía el final.

-Tiempo después tu madre nos dio la hermosa noticia de que estaba embarazada-dijo Galadriel mirando a Josie con una sonrisa.-Pero.....el día del parto las cosas se complicaron y tu madre murió.-El semblante feliz de Galadriel se había esfumado.-Lo siento mucho, pequeña Joselyn.-Bajó la cabeza y Josie vio como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.-Antes de morir tu madre nos dijo su última voluntad. Quería que te llamáramos Joselyn, y a mí en especial me encomendó tu cuidado. 

 -¿Entonces..qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que terminé en aquella ciudad?-Josie sentía un gran vacío en ella. Siempre deseó haber conocido a su madre.

-Tú fuiste criada como una Dama.-Celeborn intervino mientras Galadriel intentaba suprimir las lágrimas.-Eras una niña hermosa y aún lo eres..-Josie sonrió.-Todo indicaba que pasaría el resto de tu vida con nosotros, pero tu padre recibió la fatal noticia de que su madre había muerto, y tomó una gran decisión: volvería a su ciudad y te llevaría con él. 

El día de la despedida fue muy triste para nosotros-dijo Galadriel entre llantos.-Tú llorabas sin parar, no querías irte. 

-Eras una hermosa niña de 5 años-dijo Celeborn sonriendo.-No supimos de ti en mucho tiempo, hasta que nos llegó una carta de tu padre. Decía que ya te encontrabas en tu ciudad y que vivías con su hermana. 

-¿Dónde estaba él?-preguntó Josie con un nudo en la garganta. 

-Fue llamado a Rivendel. Sin embargo jamás llegó.-Una sombra cubrió la cara de Celeborn.-Un grupo de orcos lo mataron.

-Entonces es cierto...-murmuró Josie.-Siempre creí que eran inventos de mi primo...

-Lo siento querida-la consoló Galadriel.-No supimos de ti después de eso, estábamos muy preocupados...

-Me quedé con mi tía-explicó Josie.-Pero ella murió.

-¿Te quedaste sola?-preguntó Celeborn sorprendido.

-Me quedé con los patanes de Palg y Pelg. Mi tío y mi primo.-Josie sintió rabia al recordarlos. Celeborn y Galadriel ya no dijeron nada. Josie meditó todo lo que acababa de escuchar.-Me gustaría...-susurró tristemente-...ver a mis padres de nuevo.

-Eso es posible.-dijo Galadriel. Josie la miró sorprendida.-En cuanto terminemos de cenar iremos a mi espejo, tal vez así los veas.

-Oh, bueno...-dijo Josie sin entender muy bien. Entonces una duda surgió en su mente.-¿Y yo soy inmortal?-preguntó inocente. Celeborn y Galadriel se miraron y sonrieron.

-Me temo que no-dijo tiernamente Galadriel, como cuando una madre le habla a su hijo.

-Oh....

-No has cambiado en nada-rió Celeborn. Josie lo miró curiosa. Entonces las anécdotas de su infancia salieron al aire. Nadaba en el lago, jugaba con Celeborn, subía a los flets y fingía ser una vigilante....tantos recuerdos felices que Josie atesoró inmediatamente.

Entonces llegó el momento de ir al espejo. Galadriel y ella bajaron y pasaron por donde la compañía dormía. Josie vio a los hobbits dormir y  sonrió ante tal cuadro. Más de una vez había pensado que los hobbits eran como niños: Merry tenía el pie sobre Pippin, Pippin tenía su rodilla en las costillas de Merry. Sam roncaba como nunca y Frodo estaba todo arrinconado. Frodo. Ese nombre sonó en su mente de pronto. Había olvidado que él la había salvado del Balrog...el había dado su vida por ella...¡Y ella ni siquiera se lo agradeció!. "Mañana a primera hora..." se dijo Josie cuando llegaron frente a una pila. Galadriel vació agua en ella.

-Este espejo muestra las cosas que fueron, las que son y las que aún no han ocurrido-dijo Galadriel.-¿Deseas mirar en él?.-Josie asintió, ansiaba ver a su madre. Subió un escalón y se asomó a la pila.

De pronto el agua se tornó en imágenes. Vio a una hermosa elfa que le sonreía y a su cintura vio a un hombrecillo al que reconoció como su padre. Ambos estaba felices y la elfa acariciaba su estómago que por su tamaño anunciaba que un bebé nacería. Josie sonrió.

-¿Mamá?-murmuró mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. La imagen se fue y se vio a ella corriendo por Lothlorién perseguida por Celeborn Junto con su padre nadando en el lago. Durmiendo en su cuarto mientras Lill le leía, y en los flets con los vigías. Josie sonrió ante aquellas lindas imágenes. Pero de nuevo desaparecieron para darle lugar a otras. Vio a su tío y a su primo en su casa cenando. Josie emitió un gruñido. Una vez más la imagen se fue. Ahora veía a la compañía. Merry y Pippin le sonreían, Legolas estaba con ellos. Después desaparecieron dejando ver solo a Legolas. Josie sonrió. Pero Legolas fue suplantado por Frodo. Frodo la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules y le sonreía. Josie sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco. De nuevo todo se fue dejando paso a nuevas imágenes. Un río. Un bosque. Un grupo de orcos. Una extraña criatura. Una ciudad de mármol en una montaña. Una estancia tras una cascada. Y una vez más Frodo y Legolas. Las imágenes se fueron y Josie miró a Galadriel. 

-¿La has visto?-le preguntó.

-Sí...-dijo Josie. Había visto a su madre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esas últimas imágenes.

-Sé que son confusas-dijo Galadriel leyendo su pensamiento.-Pero tal vez son cosas que jamás sucedan.-Josie asintió.-Ahora ve a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Dama-Josie hizo una reverencia.

-No seas tonta. Dime Galadriel.

-Buenas noches, Galadriel.-Josie sonrió.

-Buenas noches, pequeña Joselyn.-Galadriel le devolvió la sonrisa. Josie corrió a su habitación. Buscó ropa de dormir y encontró una bata de seda, se la puso y se metió a la cama. Dio gracias por dormir finalmente en algo cómodo y mientras miraba hacia el balcón pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, se quedó dormida soñando con aquellos días felices.


	6. El Baile

Mirime Sketchit: Gracias por tu review! ^^ espero te haya ido bien en tu viaje. 

Afrodita: ^^ me alegra que opines que el fic está mejor. ¬¬ pero no creo que deba meterte para que consueles a MI Frodo....=3 suerte con tu fic!

Luthien: Gracias por tu review!! ....vaya eres la segunda que me pide que Frodo se quede con Josie para que Legolas quede libre....^_^"

Eri: Me ha encantado tu dibujo de Josie! Te ha quedado muy bien. ^^ la verdad me halaga que te hayas tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dibujar un personaje que ha salido de mi loca mente....me alegre que te guste mi fic!

Laura: No sé si lees este fic, o te quedaste en la primera versión...bueno, pues muchas gracias! Una vez más me halaga que me consideren una buena escritora.

Ok, ahora una pequeña nota: Este es uno de los capítulos que tendrá mas cambio. Ya no es "El poema de nadie" sino, "El baile" ^_^" muchas se sorprenderán con lo que sucede aquí...pues no se parece tanto al capítulo original...espero les guste!

Capítulo 6.-El baile 

El sol se alzó sobre los árboles a la mañana siguiente inundando el cuarto de Josie con una luz dorada. Ella despertó con el canto de los pájaros. Suspiró, jamás se había sentido así, quiso quedarse ahí para siempre. Por primera vez despertaba sin ajetreos de Merry o Pippin. Por primera vez no tenía que preocuparse por lo que iban a comer o por el dolor en sus pies. Todo era perfecto. De tal modo que se levantó cantando y no fue conciente de que lo hacía en élfico hasta que terminó de cepillar sus cabellos. Aún le sorprendía el poder hablar en esa lengua tan hermosa.

La compañía al inverso, no fue despertada por el canto de las aves, pero por una hermosa voz. Totalmente hechizados, todos y cada uno de los miembros se levantó y se sentó a escuchar la bella melodía. Nadie decía nada, pero todos lo sospechaban. Y Frodo y Legolas podían afirmarlo. Esa era la misma voz que los había despertado en la ciudad HehE, la hermosa voz de Josie. Pero el canto cesó y todos salieron del trance. 

-De prisa-les dijo Aragorn a los hobbits.-Debemos reunirnos con la Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn. 

-¿Por qué Josie no cenó con nosotros anoche?-preguntó Pippin. Frodo miró a Aragorn inmediatamente esperando la respuesta.

-No lo sé.-Aragorn negó con la cabeza y se retiró.

-Algo está pasando aquí-dijo Merry.-Y más vale que esa niña nos los diga...

-No creo que debamos molestarla con eso-intervino Frodo.-Si ella lo desea, nos contará. Si no, no debemos insistir.-Sam asintió, pero Merry y Pippin intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-¿Listos?-Legolas apareció de pronto. Frodo lo miró con recelo.-Debemos irnos ya.-Los hobbits siguieron a Legolas y pronto se reunieron con los demás.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Josie?-preguntó Pippin.-No la hemos visto desde que se la llevaron a su "aposento".

-Probablemente ya estará allá.-Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Caminaron a través de Lórien hasta llegar a un claro donde quedaron de reunirse.

-No hay nadie-notó Gimli.

-Vamos.-Aragorn parecía muy misterioso también. Se quedaron de pie, esperando, hasta que un elfo bajó con un brinco del árbol.

-Buenos días-los saludó cordialmente.-Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel los esperan ya. Suban por favor.

-No más flets....-Uno a uno treparon por la cuerda que el elfo les extendió. Subieron a un majestuoso salón muy parecido al que habían visitado la noche que conocieron a los Señores de Lothlórien, incluso tenía pequeños escalones.

-Presiento que presenciaremos otra entrada espectacular...-susurró Merry. La compañía esperó a que la luz blanca iluminara el lugar pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Boromir. Pero el elfo no respondió, sino subió los escalones y se perdió de vista.-Que tacto....-agregó con recelo. Frodo miró hacia los escalones. ¿Bajaría Josie por ahí?. No podía esperar a verla de nuevo, ver su sonrisa, oír su voz....

-¿Me he perdido de algo?-Frodo dio un respingo al oír el susurro en su oído. Se giró y vio a Josie tras él.

-¡Josie!-exclamó Pippin. Toda la compañía miró hacia ella.

-Hola...-dijo ésta sonriendo tímidamente, pero todos la miraban con asombro y sorpresa. Llevaba su cabello recogido y adornado por broches de oro, y  vestía un hermoso vestido lila con mangas abiertas que dejaban ver sus brazos. Los miraba nerviosa, un poco ruborizada pues era conciente de su aspecto.-...Oigan, no me miren así...¡soy yo, de verdad!

-Jamás he visto belleza semejante a la tuya-dijo Legolas adelantándose y besando la mano de Josie. Josie le sonrió mientras su rostro se ruborizaba aún más.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-agregó Gimli e hizo una reverencia.

-Milady.-Aragorn también besó la mano de Josie. Boromir inclinó su cabeza y sonrió a Josie. Frodo aún la miraba sin ser conciente de que su quijada prácticamente había caído al piso. Miró como Sam se inclinaba ante ella y como Merry y Pippin tomaban cada uno una mano de Josie y la besaban. Era su turno....pero su cerebro no respondía. Quería decir algo galante, como Legolas había hecho pero simplemente ¡no podía!.

-Ho..hola-balbució cuando Josie lo miró. Se dio cuenta que debía parecer un perfecto idiota con la lengua trabada, las manos sudando y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podría salirse de su pecho. Pero en vez de burlarse de él, como Frodo esperaba, Josie le sonrió.

-Hola Frodo-le dijo suavemente. A Frodo casi le da un infarto.

-Bienvenidos-dijo la voz de Galadriel tras ellos. Ella y Celeborn habían llegado finalmente.

-Lamentamos la espera, pero toda la compañía debía estar reunida-se disculpó Celeborn.-Por favor sígannos.-Celeborn y Galadriel subieron por la escalera.

-Permíteme-dijo Merry ofreciendo su brazo a Josie.

-¡A mi también!-Pippin le ofreció el suyo. Josie rió y tomando ambos brazos subió por la escalera. Frodo miró a Legolas, que al igual que él, lanzaba una mirada celosa a los hobbits. "Aún así tu brazo es muy alto para ella" pensó maliciosamente Frodo mientras seguía a Sam.

-Siéntense, por favor.- Habían llegado a una sala con una mesa rectangular al centro y sillas a su alrededor. Las de los hobbits y Josie tenían varios cojines encimados. Celeborn se sentó a la cabeza, Galadriel a su lado y Josie al otro.

-Muy bien caballeros-dijo Celeborn.-Todos sabemos que al anillo debe ser destruido. Y Lórien ha decidido darles su apoyo. Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen, pero deben estar concientes de que deben de partir tarde o temprano.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Pippin levantando su mano. Algunos rieron por lo bajo.

-Pippin....-murmuró Aragorn exasperado y tapándose la cara con su mano. 

-¿Qué sucede, joven Peregrin?-dijo Galadriel.

-Bueno,-dijo Pippin parándose sobre la silla para tener mayor altura.-Desde que llegamos a Lothlórien todo el mundo dice: "Oh! Dama Joselyn que bueno que ha regresado...", todo apunta a que ella ya ha estado aquí o algo por el estilo. Después, es llevada a un lugar diferente para dormir. Mire, comprendo que no va a dormir con nosotros, pero ¿un aposento especial para ella?-Josie se tapó la boca para ahogar una risa.-Si es posible, me gustaría una explicación.-Todos callaron mientras miraban hacia Josie y Galadriel. Ellas intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

-Antes de proceder a dar una explicación-dijo Celeborn seriamente.-Me gustaría saber si cuento con el permiso de Joselyn.-Josie asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Joselyn es mitad elfa, mitad HehE-dijo Galadriel con calma.-Su madre era allegada mía, y se quedó a vivir aquí una vez que contrajo matrimonio con el padre de Josie, un HehE. Ella nació aquí pero luego fue llevada a su pueblo. Es por eso que todos la saludan y por lo que tiene "un aposento especial".-Galadriel sonrió. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas.  Josie estaba aún ruborizada pero sonreía a quien su mirada interceptara.

-Ya veo-dijo Pippin sentándose con aire de orgullo.-Muchas gracias.

-Entonces, si nadie tiene otra pregunta, empezaremos-dijo Celeborn y la reunión empezó. Se argumentaba que hacer ahora que Gandalf no estaba.

Frodo trataba de concentrarse, pues siendo el portador debía estar al tanto, pero no podía. Sólo podía mirar a Josie y perderse en un mundo de fantasías. Escuchó muy poco de lo que se dijo y cuando era llamado para preguntar su opinión tardaba demasiado en volver a la realidad y no podía dar una respuesta clara. 

-Quiero opinar algo-dijo Aragorn.-Por su seguridad, me parece que lo mejor es que Josie se quede en Lórien.

-¡Oye!-protestó Josie y Frodo salió de su mundo con un salto. Todos guardaban silencio. 

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Frodo a Sam.

-Trancos no quiere que la Dama Joselyn nos acompañe, por su seguridad-susurró Sam. A Frodo el mundo se le cayó encima. ¿Eso significaría que no la vería nunca más? 

-Es por tu seguridad Josie, recuerda lo que pasó en las mina de Moria...

-¡Pues pido disculpas si no soy tan hábil con la espada como tú!

-No hablo de eso. Vamos Josie, no negarás que casi te da un desmayo.-Aragorn miraba penetrante a Josie. Ella no supo que responder.

-Pero....-Josie recordó la sensación de tranquilidad de esa mañana.-Yo....-Ir significaría incomodidades de nuevo, pero también el no ver a sus amigos nunca más.-...no lo sé...

-Creo que debes pensarlo seriamente Josie-dijo Galadriel.-¿Estás conciente del peligro al que te metes?

-Sí....pero no quiero...

-Josie-dijo Aragorn dulcemente.-No debes decidir ahora. Aún pasaremos un tiempo aquí y no tienes que tomara una decisión hasta nuestra partida.-Josie asintió tristemente.

-Bueno, creo que hemos terminado-dijo Celeborn levantándose.-Mi esposa y yo nos sentiríamos muy honrados si asisten al baile que daremos esta noche. Será en su honor.

-¡¿Un baile?!-exclamó Pippin alegre.-¡Claro que sí!.-La compañía rió y se puso de pie también.

-Será un placer-dijo educadamente Aragorn. Celeborn asintió. La compañía empezó a bajar los peldaños. Ésta vez fue Legolas quien ayudó a Josie, pues Pippin tomó a Merry del brazo y le susurró:

-¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿Tienes qué?-preguntó Merry distraído.

-¡El plan Frodo-Josie!

-¿El plan Frodo-Josie?...ese es un nombre patético....

-¡Eso no es lo que importa! Mira, sólo hay que..

-¡Pippin!, de verdad creo que no nos deberíamos meter en esto. ¿Y si Josie se queda? Dime, ¿qué haríamos con la herida que eso dejarían en el corazón de Frodo?

-Esa herida no será tan grande como la que tendrá si Josie escoge a Legolas.-Hizo una señal a Merry de que callara mientras se amontonaban para bajar del flet. Una vez que ya estaban abajo se rezagaron de nuevo.

-Cielos Pippin, ¿no sería más fácil si tú te vistes de cupido y los flechas con el arco de Legolas?-dijo Merry irónico.

-Mi plan es más eficiente-dijo Pippin sin perder el ánimo.-Mira, hay que hablar con Frodo. ¿Dónde está?

-Allá adelante.-Pippin buscó a Frodo. Él estaba ahí, "escuchando" a Sam, pero sin poder apartar sus ojos de Josie.

-¡Hey, Frodo!-lo llamó Pippin. Sam volteó, pero Frodo no lo hizo.

-¡Frodo!-gritó Merry, Sam sacudió el brazo de Frodo, y éste finalmente reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mirando hacia Merry y Pippin.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar en privado contigo.-Frodo miró a Sam y caminó hasta ellos.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno Frodo, creemos que este es el momento oportuno.

-¿Oportuno para...?

-¡Decirle a Jose que la amas!-Pippin le guiñó un ojo a Frodo, pero éste se ruborizó. Luego se giró hacia atrás bruscamente.

-No nos oyó, no te preocupes...

-No sé de que habla muchachos, en serio...-Frodo rió nervioso.

-Mira Frodo...-dijo Merry desesperado-Sabemos que te gusta Josie, ¿sí?. Y no intentes negarlo....

-Bueno...-dijo Frodo con un poco de miedo-Tal vez me guste un poco...

-No juegues conmigo Frodo-dijo Pippin.-Sé perfectamente que la amas, ¡que quieres ser suyo! ¡Y quieres...!

-¡Bien, ya entendí!-Frodo estaba totalmente rojo. Pippin sonrió complacido.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo.-Mira, este es el plan: Esta noche en el baile...

-¿¡Baile!?-Frodo ya sabía por donde iba Pippin.

-Sí, baile-dijo Pippin hastiado.

-Usualmente la gente baila ahí...-terció Merry. Frodo lo miró enojado.

-Por lo que....¡le pedirás a Josie que baile contigo!

-¡No!-Frodo dio un respingo. Pippin sonrió malicioso.-¡No puedo, Pippin!

-Claro que puedes, es fácil. Mira, te mueves para acá-Pippin tomó a Frodo y empezó a bailar con él.-Y te mueves para allá. ¡Listo!

-Es en serio, Pippin-dijo Frodo soltándolo.-Me da demasiada pena...

-Bueno-dijo Merry encogiéndose de hombros.-Entonces que baile con Legolas....

-Sí, tienes razón-agregó Pippin captando el juego.-De seguro que él la sacará a bailar...

-¡DE ACUERDO!-dijo Frodo molesto pero sin levantar la voz.-¡LA SACARÉ A BAILAR!

-Excelente-dijo Merry sonriendo.

-Una vez que la hayas sacado a bailar-siguió Pippin-Tú vas a decirle que...-Pero Pippin no terminó la frase. Su boca se detuvo en una mueca extraña que parecía una sonrisa nerviosa. Frodo lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?-preguntó. 

-¿Decirle a quién?-dijo una voz familiar tras ellos. Frodo finalmente comprendió los gestos de Merry y Pippin.

-¡Josie!-dijo volviéndose y sonriendo nervioso.-No te oí llegar....

-¿De que hablaban?-preguntó Josie sonriendo.

-¿Qué...qué?-dijo Merry haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Díganme!-pidió Josie sonriendo.-¡Yo también me quiero enterar!

-No es nada importante-dijo Merry de prisa.-A Pippin le ha gustado una elfa y quiere sacarla a bailar. No estaba contando su plan para esta noche...-Pippin miró a Merry un poco asustado, y el corazón de Frodo se calmó un poco.

-¡Oh, ya veo!-Josie sonrió pícaramente.-¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

-No sabemos su nombre...

-Mmm...-Josie hizo un gesto desaprobatorio.-¿Y qué pensabas hacer?-preguntó sonriendo. Pippin la miró nervioso.

-Secreto.

-¡Dime!

-Lo verás esta noche...

-De acuerdo...-Josie miró a los hobbits mientras ellos le sonreían nervioso.-No sé que es....pero ustedes se traen algo muy grande entre manos.

-No tienes idea.-Sonrió Merry. Josie rió.-Entonces...¿qué nos querías decir?

-¡Ah, sí!-dijo Josie súbitamente.-Necesito hablar con Frodo. Si no interfiere con sus planes, claro...-Frodo miró a Josie y sonrió, aunque su corazón había vuelto a latir muy de prisa.

-Por nosotros no hay problema...-dijo Pippin sonriendo.-Supongo que querrás privacidad...

-En realidad...

-¡Josie!-Legolas llegó de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ésta.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Miró a los hobbits.-Ahora, en privado.

-Yo...verás, necesito hablar con Frodo...

-Es urgente.-Legolas se mostraba determinado a llevarse a Josie de ahí. Frodo sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas mientras apretaba los puños.

-Bueno, será después-le dijo Josie a Frodo. Éste la miró triste.

-Claro-Frodo intentó sonreír. Josie le sonrió y se fue con Legolas. Frodo se giró hacia los hobbits.-Olvidemos esto.

+++

-¿Qué sucede, Legolas?-Josie miró hacia atrás y vio a los hobbits seguir su camino en silencio.

-Quería invitarte al baile de esta noche.

-¿Eso?-rió Josie.-Sabes, creo que no era tan urgente. Aparte yo ya estaba invitada...

-Me refiero a pedirte seas mi pareja.-Legolas hablaba rápidamente. Josie se quedó muda.

-Yo...

-Di que sí.-Legolas sonrió galantemente.

-Sí-dijo Josie después de vacilar un poco. Estaba un poco nerviosa y confundida.

-Excelente.-Legolas se giró hacia Josie.-Te veré esta noche.-Le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-Hasta esta noche...-dijo Josie pasmada.

+++

Frodo se alejó a grandes zancadas de Merry y Pippin. No regresó a su dormitorio, sino caminó sin rumbo por el bosque. Sentía su sangre hervir, estaba completamente celoso. Y sin embargo, también se sentía muy deprimido. Josie había preferido hablar con Legolas que con él. "Era de esperarse" se dijo Frodo. Legolas era un elfo. Él era un hobbit. Los elfos son majestuosos y bello. Los hobbits gordos y con pies peludos. Frodo sintió un ataque ira y golpeó el tronco de un árbol tan fuerte que sus nudillos le sangraron. Pero no le importó, se sentía tan mal, tan impotente, tan...rechazado. No sabía porque se había ilusionado con Josie, lo suyo era simplemente imposible. Frodo maldijo el día en que la conoció, el día en que se enamoró de ella. Siguió caminando, tenía que distraerse, hacer algo. No quería pensar. Pero eso no se puede evitar. También tenía que ver el hecho de que Josie probablemente se quedaría en Lórien. Y si Frodo salía vivo de la misión, si lograba destruir el anillo, si veía a Josie de nuevo...ella correría a los brazos de Legolas y no a los suyos. "Pero...al menos ella sería feliz" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Frodo. Éste suspiró. Feliz a lado de Legolas. Que terrible visión. No hay cosa más difícil que ver a la persona que amas amando a otra. Frodo apoyó su cabeza en otro tronco. "Olvídala Frodo. Deja de pensar en ella. Sabes que jamás te elegiría a ti sobre Legolas. Ríndete y déjalos estar juntos." 

-Lo haré-murmuró Frodo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Me olvidaré de ella, cueste lo que cueste.

+++

Josie regresó a su cuarto aún un poco aturdida por lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama y miró al vacío. ¿Acaso Legolas sentía algo por ella?. Josie sonrió cuando este pensamiento cruzó su mente. Tenía que admitirlo, Legolas le había gustado desde que lo conoció. Era muy guapo y todo un caballero. El partido perfecto. Josie se ruborizó. ¿Se le declararía esa noche? Y si lo hacia..¿que diría ella?. Josie hundió su cara en una almohada mientras intentaba contener toda su alegría.

-¿Josie?-alguien llamó a la puerta. Josie miró en esa dirección un poco sorprendida.

-¡Lill!-dijo feliz.

-Hola pequeña Dama-la saludó su nana.-¿Lista para esta noche?

-Pues...-Josie se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-Lill preguntó curiosa. Josie sonrió de nuevo y le contó de su encuentro con Legolas.-¡Quién lo diría!

-¿Tú crees que se me declare?-preguntó Josie ansiosa.

-Es casi un hecho.-Lill el sonrió a Josie.-Pero, dime. ¿Qué harás cuando él se vaya?

-¿Eh?-Josie la miró confundida.

-Cuando la compañía se vaya, ¿lo esperarás a que vuelva?.-Josie se paralizó ante la pregunta de Lill. Había olvidado completamente ese asunto.

-Aún no lo sé-dijo mirando al vacío.

-Lamento tenerte que traer de nuevo a la realidad-dijo Lill suavemente.-Pero así son las cosas. No te debes preocupar ahora, sólo vístete y diviértete esta noche.

-¿Y si Legolas..?

-Si Legolas se te piensa declarar ya debe estar pensando en una solución a este problema.-Lill se levantó.-¿Qué piensas ponerte?

-Pues...-Josie se levantó y se puso a escoger vestidos.

+++

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Frodo al entrar al cuarto y ver ropa regada por todos lados.

-¿Ya te has bañado?-preguntó Pippin.

-No...

-¡¿Y qué esperas?!...Ve con Merry, él apenas va a bañarse.

-De acuerdo.-Frodo caminó cabizbajo hasta llegar a el manantial asignado a ellos y se encontró con Merry.

-¿Listo para darle un susto al agua?-le preguntó quietándose la camisa. Frodo le esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Supongo.

-Tranquilo Frodo, no es una causa perdida.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso. Y _s_ es una causa perdida.

-Yo no estría tan seguro.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que necesitas para convencerte?!

-¡Frodo, Josie solo fue a hablar con Legolas! No es que le haya propuesto matrimonio o algo...

-Aún así...

-Te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Mira, prométeme algo. 

-¿Qué?-Frodo miró curioso a Merry.

-Bailarás con Josie esta noche.

-Merry...-Frodo estaba desesperándose.-¿Con qué objetivo? 

-Con el de que aún hay esperanza.-Merry miraba solemne a Frodo.-No todo está perdido, ella aún puede escogerte a ti.

-Y supongo que bailar una pieza con ella me va a ayudar mucho.-Frodo se desabrochó su camisa.

-Uno nunca sabe.-Merry le sonrió y saltó al agua.

Al terminar el baño ambos hobbits regresaron a su dormitorio. Frodo miró la ropa que había en su cama y luego a sus compañeros que le sonreían.

-Chicos...-empezó.

-¿Qué pude perder, Sr. Frodo?-preguntó Sam sonriendo. Frodo miró la ropa que le habían elegido: pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un elegante chaleco azul.

-No creo que funcione..-dijo con un suspiro.-Pero lo intentaré...

+++

Lill terminó de vestir a Josie y salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Josie se miró en su espejo. Sus cabellos sueltos iba adornados por una bella tiara de plata y llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas y ceñido de la cintura por varios listones. Jugó con su anillo mientras revisaba su aspecto. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate, Josie-se dijo. Miró hacia su balcón.-Necesito aire.

"Desearía que todo esto fuera de otra manera" pensó Frodo mientras caminaba una vez más. Ya estaba vestido pero necesitaba relajarse y pensar un poco, así que había decidido pasear otro poco. "Es sólo un baile, no significa nada." Entonces, ¿cómo iba lograr que ella se enamorara de él si tan solo iba bailar una insignificante pieza?. Exasperado, Frodo miró al cielo como buscando ayuda. Pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa. Allí arriba había un balcón. Frodo se hizo para atrás con cautela para ver quien estaba ahí. 

-Josie...-murmuró sonriendo al verla. Ella miraba al vacío con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda. "Debes pensar en Legolas" pensó Frodo con tristeza. "En si bailarás con él esta noche...Oh, Josie. Si tan sólo supieras cuanto te amo.."

Josie miró hacia el cielo. Ya estaba oscureciendo, el baile se acercaba. ¿Qué le diría Legolas? ¿Qué respondería ella?. Se llevó una mano al rostro, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura? 

Abajo Frodo la seguía mirando. Y lentamente en su mente los versos se fueron formando, de tal forma que al cabo de unos minutos pudo recitar en voz baja un hermoso y triste poema.

¡Pues bien! Yo necesito

decirte que te quiero,

decirte que te adoro

con todo el corazón;

que es mucho lo que sufro,

que es mucho lo que lloro,

que ya no puedo tanto

y al grito en que te imploro

te imploro y te hablo en nombre

de mi última ilusión.

Yo quiero que tú sepas

Que ya hace muchos días

Que estoy enfermo y pálido

De tanto no dormir;

Que ya se han muerto todas

Las esperanzas mías,

Que están mis noche negras,

Tan negras y sombrías,

Que ya no sé ni dónde

Se alzaba el porvenir.

Comprendo que tus besos

Jamás han de ser míos,

Comprendo que en tus ojos

No me he de ver jamás,

Y te amo y en mis locos

Y ardientes desvaríos

Bendigo tus desdenes,

Adoro tus desvíos,

Y en vez de amarte menos,

Te quiero mucho más.

A veces pienso en darte

Mi eterna despedida,

Borrarte en mis recuerdos

Y hundirte en mi pasión;

Mas si es en vano todo

Y el alma no te olvida,

¿qué quieres que yo haga,

pedazo de mi vida?

¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga,

con este corazón?

-Jamás podré dejarte de amarte, Joselyn.-Frodo caminó hacia el salón donde la fiesta tendría lugar, dejando a su amada tras él.

Josie se giró al oír golpes llamando a su puerta. "¡Es él!". Antes de abrir se miró en el espejo una última vez, y aparentando una falsa tranquilidad abrió la puerta. Un sonriente Legolas la miraba desde el otro extremo.

-¿Lista?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí.

Frodo entró al salón y vio a casi todos ahí. Sus amigos lo llamaron y se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó Pippin.

-Paseando-respondió Frodo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Caballeros.-Aragorn acababa de llegar y saludó a los hobbits, Gimli y Boromir. Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Oh, no...-Merry miró como Josie y Legolas entraba tomados de la mano. Frodo los vio también.

-Era de esperarse-murmuró. Josie soltó a Legolas y caminó hacia los hobbits.

-¡Hola!-los saludó sonriente.

-¡Te ves muy linda!-le dijo Pippin.

-Gracias-dijo Josie sonriendo. Luego miró a Frodo.-Oye, disculpa lo de hoy en la mañana.

-No hay cuidado-dijo Frodo sin dejar de ver su plato.

-¿No estás molesto?-preguntó Josie mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-¿Debería de?

-No lo sé...-Josie se mostró un tanto sorprendida por el tono cortante de Frodo.-Bueno, espero que mañana podamos hablar...

-Claro.

-Por cierto, ¿qué era eso tan urgente que tenía que decirte Legolas?-preguntó Merry.

-Oh, nada importante en realidad.-Josie sonrió.

-¿No nos vas a decir?-preguntó Pippin.

-Yo también tengo mis secretos-dijo Josie.-Por cierto, ¿quién es la elfa que...?

-Lo siento, es secreto-la cortó Pippin. Josie lo miró fingiendo estar ofendida, pero sonriendo se fue a sentar junto a Legolas. Galadriel y Celeborn llegaron y la fiesta empezó. La comida pasó sin nada relevante, todos platicaban y reían felices. Todos menos Frodo. Entonces terminaron el postre y la música inundó el aire. Algunas parejas de elfos empezaron a bailar en la pista. Frodo miraba de reojo a Josie, pero ésta platicaba muy alegre con Legolas. Frodo miró su plato vacío de nuevo y se quedó viéndolo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que Sam la dio un codazo. Frodo levantó la vista. Legolas ya había sacado a bailar a Josie. Frodo los miró con odio, aunque a muchos tal pareja les dio risa. Debido a que Josie llegaba a la cintura de Legolas, éste se agachaba constantemente para hablar con ella. Frodo tomó aire. Ahora o nunca. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Legolas y Josie.

-¿Me permites?-le dijo a Josie extendiendo sus brazos. Ella lo miró y luego miró a Legolas. Lo soltó y se giró hacia Frodo. Legolas miró receloso a Frodo y se fue a sentar. Frodo tomó la mano de Josie y rodeó su cintura. Ella lo tomó por el hombro y empezaron a bailar. Ninguno de los habló o miró al otro por unos momentos, pero luego sus miradas se encontraron. Josie se sorprendió al ver el profundo azul en los ojos de Frodo, jamás lo había notado antes. Frodo la miraba tiernamente y la llevaba con delicadeza. Sabía que esta podía ser la primera y última vez que tendría a Jose para sí mismo. Miró sus hermosos ojos miel y le sonrió tímidamente. Josie le devolvió la sonrisa. Unas parejas de elfos los cubrieron y aquellos en la mesa no los pudieron ver. Éste era el momento que Frodo estaba esperando. Miró fijamente a Josie de nuevo, soltó su mano y la atrajo hacia él para plantarle un dulce y corto beso. Josie lo miró confundida después de que el beso terminó, pero Frodo no dijo nada. Miró hacia la derecha y vio a Legolas abrirse paso entre las parejas para llegar a ellos.

-Buenas noches, Josie-dijo Frodo mirándola fijamente. Después miró a Legolas e inclinó su cabeza. Le lanzó una última mirada a Josie y se perdió entres las parejas.

-Josie, debo decirte algo-dijo Legolas llevándola lejos de la pista. Josie no le contestó, estaba como ida.-Ven, vamos a pasear.

Salieron del salón y caminaron por la noche entre los bosques en silencio. Josie no podía aparte de su mente los azules ojos de Frodo ni podía evitar recordar la sensación de sus labios al besar los suyos.

-Josie-Legolas la volvió a llamar. Josie lo miró.-Creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir...-empezó sonriente.-Así que aquí voy.-Josie lo miró expectativa. Legolas se había hincado y la miraba a los ojos. Josie lo miró también. Sus ojos eran azules...pero no igualaban los de Frodo.-Te amo, Josie.-Legolas le sonrió pero Josie fue incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Sentía que estaba viviendo lo mismo que con Frodo, no podía pensar en nada. Tantas veces se había imaginado esa escena durante el día, y ahora que llegaba ella no podía responder. Miraba a Legolas sin decir palabra alguna y fue entonces cuando el elfo le robó un beso. Pero al contrario del de Frodo, éste fue largo y apasionado. –Dime algo, Josie...-le dijo Legolas cuando el beso terminó.

-No puedo-dijo Josie sin dejar de mirarlo.-Estoy muy confundida...

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Legolas suavemente. Josie no respondió de inmediato. ¿Cómo explicarle a Legolas lo que sentía, cuando en todos sus años de vida ningún hombre la había tocado y en una sola noche dos la habían besado?-¿Es Frodo...?

-Sí-respondió Josie inmediatamente. Legolas suspiró.

-Él...también me ha besado.

-¿Te dijo que te amaba?-preguntó Legolas después de meditar.

-No dijo nada...-respondió Josie. Y de pronto recayó sobre esto. Frodo no le había dicho nada, sólo la había besado. Un cálido y dulce beso.

-¿Entonces?

-Si me hubieras dicho esto en la mañana-comenzó Josie.-Te habría dicho que yo también te quería. Pero...-Legolas la miró atentamente. Josie meditó sobre el final de su frase.

-¿El beso de Frodo te ha hecho dudar?-preguntó Legolas suspirando. 

-Sí...-Josie miró en dirección al baile.-No sé que me pasa....Te quería a ti, pero Frodo...-Josie se calló. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. "Si alguien más me hubiera besado así, le habría dado una cachetada. Pero no le hice nada a Frodo...de hecho disfruté ese momento...fue como lo había soñado..."

-Decidas lo que decidas-dijo Legolas tristemente.-Has de saber que yo te seguiré amando. Josie lo miró y sonrió amargamente.

-Lo sé. Gracias.-Besó a Legolas en la mejilla.-Hasta mañana-le dijo tristemente y se retiró a su cuarto dejando a Legolas y al baile. Subió y cambió su vestido por su ropa de dormir. Miró por el balcón la noche obscura y con aire nostálgico cerró las cortinas. Se metió a la cama y meditó todo lo que había pasado. Los besos de Frodo y Legolas se repetían constantemente, pero siempre era el de Frodo el que la hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago. ¿Le pasaba eso porque fue Frodo quien le dio su primer beso? ¿O debía empezar a creer la idea que de su verdadero amor era él, y no Legolas?. Josie cerró los ojos. Frodo. No podía apartar esa imagen de su mente...su profunda y tierna mirada...y sus dulces labios...¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Frodo era muy lindo después de todo..."Y te ha salvado la vida en Moria" dijo una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Josie.

"Tienes razón"pensó Josie. ¿Pero entonces donde quedaba Legolas? A Josie le había gustado desde que lo conoció...pero después de todo su declaración y su beso junto no tuvieron el efecto que tuvo el beso de Frodo. Él había logrado tumbarle su mundo mientras que Legolas solo satisfació un capricho. Eso era, un capricho. 

¿Entonces, eso significaba que ella estaba enamorada de Frodo y que Legolas no fue más que una pequeña aventura? ¿O era al revés?. Josie se repitió esta pregunta una y otra vez, incapaz de contestarla, hasta que cayó dormida.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

O.O wow, andaba inspirada....jajajajaja pues es la 1:22 am y este capi esta terminado! ^_^" espero les haya gustado....

por cierto el poema no es mío. Es de este escritor latino que vi en clase de español el año pasado y cuyo nombre no recuerdo...bueno, pues los derechos de autor son suyos! Reviews!


	7. Confesiones

Hola a todas! Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza...pero es que entre la escuela y otros líos más, apenas me ha dado tiempo de escribir...^_^" pero finalmente lo he logrado. 

GloR!@: Muchas gracias por tu review!! ^o^ que bueno que te guste la historia!!. Sip, ya te he aceptado en mi msn...pero no te he visto conectada aún ^_^"

Mirime: XD siiii, mi redacción era patética!!!....@_@ creo que la escuela si sirve después de todo, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

Afrodita: ¬¬ Frodo no es tuyo. De hecho, como kalid te debió haber dicho ya, me temo que no podré cederte a Elijah / Frodo por razones obvias. Jajajajaja, pero que bueno que te ha gustado el capi, y gracias por tu review!

Laura: Yay! Se llevó las 11 nominaciones!!! ^o^ es que es obvio que es la mejor película...aparte Elijah Sale en ella *¬*...que bueno que te gusten las 2 versiones, pero creo que esta es mejor...gracias por tu review! =3

Eri: Gracias por tu review!! Claro que me gustó le dibujo...es muy bueno!!! Mmmm...quieres que Josie se quede con Legolas? XD eres de las pocas que ha hecho esa petición...pero bueno...ya verán!

Luthien: Tu quieres que se quede con Frodo! @_@ ahhhh, el suspenso! Jajajajja, muchas gracias por tu review!, y lamento haberte hecho llorar con ese poema ^_^" [...no era mi intención...]

Bueno gente, disfruten el capi!

Capítulo 7.- Confesiones 

Frodo no regresó a sentarse con los demás. Aprovechando su estatura, se escabulló y se fue a su dormitorio. Caminó taciturno por los bosques mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. Jamás creyó que tendría el valor para besar a Josie. Recordó la dulce sensación de sus labios y mariposas volaron en su estómago. Miró al cielo. "Un beso tan torpe como el que le diste no va hacerla cambiar su opinión sobre ti, de seguro en estos momentos está con Legolas y se burlan de ti". Frodo se detuvo en seco, esa estúpida voz en su cabeza lo estaba hartando, y Frodo empezaba a creerla. Sabía que nunca tendría a Josie, que ese beso que le dio sería lo más lejos que llegaría. Probablemente Josie no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más. 

Llegó a su dormitorio y se desvistió. Se acostó y se escondió bajo las cobijas. "Debes sacarla de tu cabeza, Frodo. Deja de pensar en ella"

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?. Sus labios...no he probado sabor más dulce..Jamás podré olvidarla, y mucho menos dejar de amarla."

"Pero debes hacerlo. Concéntrate en otra cosa, piensa en tu misión, en el anillo."

"No puedo." Frodo se movió bajo las sábanas al oír voces afuera. Debían ser los otros, se recostó mirando la pared y se hizo el dormido, no quería contestar preguntas.

La mañana ya avanzaba cuando Frodo fue despertado por Pippin, que buscaba como loco su bufanda por todo el lugar. Frodo se incorporó e intentó recordar su sueño. Sabía que soñó con Josie..."Iluso, sólo en tus sueños será tuya."

-¡Ah!, buenos días Romeo-lo saludó Pippin al verlo despierto.-¿Qué noticias nos tienes?-Pippin sonrió. Frodo lo miró y vio a Merry y Sam que lo miraban atentos.

-Ninguna-respondió cortante. Pippin le lanzó una mirada a los otros hobbits.-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que...

-Usted desapareció, Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam.-Estábamos preocupados.

-Me vine a dormir, eso fue todo.

-¿No tiene que ver con que Josie se haya ido a pasear con Legolas?-preguntó Merry mirando fijamente a Frodo.

-No.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Pippin.

-De maravilla.-Frodo se empezó a vestir.

-De verdad lo sentimos Frodo...

-¡Basta!-Frodo estalló.-¡No quiero hablar más de eso! ¿Me escuchan? ¡No quiero oír nombrar el nombre de Josie nunca más!-Frodo salió precipitadamente del cuarto dejando a unos perplejos hobbits atrás. Estaba iracundo. ¿Cómo podían preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando la mujer que amaba estaba con otro? ¿Cómo podía olvidar a Josie si la nombraban cada dos segundos?. Frodo caminó hacia el comedor y para su suerte lo encontró vacío. Se escabulló en la cocina y robó un poco de pan. Acto seguido caminó por el bosque, sin rumbo alguno.

+++

Josie se despertó precipitadamente. Había tenido un sueño...pero no podía recordarlo. Un río...sí, había un río. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si ya era de mañana, pues estaba muy oscuro. Se levantó y abrió sus cortinas. Una dorada luz entró al cuarto y lo iluminó completamente. Josie entrecerró los ojos al ver tanta luz, pero aún así salió al balcón. Una vez que su vista se acostumbró, miró a su alrededor. De pronto, la noche anterior llegó a su mente. Josie sintió que su corazón brincaba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Frodo? ¿Le pediría Legolas una respuesta de nuevo?. Debía reunirse con la compañía en el desayuno, pero no deseaba ir. Cambió rápidamente sus ropas y salió del cuarto antes de que Lill llegara. Se adentró al bosque y comió unas frutas deliciosas que crecían de los árboles. No sabía a donde iba a ir, así que dejó que sus pies la guiaran. Fuera a donde fuera, sería mejor que estar incómodamente sentada desayunando. Divisó un pequeño río y caminó por su orilla mientras escuchaba el relajante ruido del agua entre las piedras. A lo lejos vio algo que la dejó helada. Sentado en un puente que cruzaba el río, estaba Frodo.

Frodo miraba su reflejo en el agua. "Estúpido. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que se fijaría en ti?". Frodo se llevó una mano a su frente. No lo soportaba más, tenía que saber que pensaba Josie en estos momentos, pero tenía miedo de preguntarle.

Josie miró fijamente a Frodo. Deseaba hablar con él, cuestionarlo sobre su comportamiento de anoche. ¿Por qué la había besado?. Vaciló antes de avanzar otro poco. No podía, simplemente era muy bochornoso. Uno no puede llegar con alguien y soltarle algo como: "Hola! Disculpa que te moleste, pero me gustaría saber porqué me besaste anoche." Era simplemente estúpido. Josie iba regresar sobre sus pasos cuando Frodo levantó su mirada y la vio.

A Frodo le dio un brinco el corazón. Josie estaba ahí, parada a unos metros de él, mirándolo fijamente. No sabía que hacer. Definitivamente salir corriendo no era una alternativa. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y aventuró un "Hola".

-Hola-contestó tímidamente Josie mientras avanzaba hacia él. Frodo se puso de pie inmediatamente. 

-¿Por qué no estás desayunando con los demás?-preguntó Frodo cuando Josie subió al puente.

-No me apetecía-dijo ella mirando el río.-¿Y tú?

-A mí tampoco.-Frodo miró a Josie de reojo.

-Yo...necesito hablar contigo, Frodo.

-¿Sobre qué?-Frodo estaba seguro que la tensión del aire se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-En realidad-empezó Josie sin mirarlo.-Quería darte las gracias por salvar mi vida en Moria. Sé que han pasado dos días, pero...-Josie miró a Frodo. Éste apartó también la vista del río y la miró.-...fue lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí.-Josie sintió que se sonrojaba al ver los azules ojos de Frodo una vez más.

-No...no fue nada-dijo Frodo bajando la mirada de nuevo.

-Pudiste haber muerto...

-Llevaba la malla de mithril. 

-¿Y cómo podías asegurar que eso te salvaría de semejante mounstro?

-Yo...-Frodo se había quedado sin argumentos.-No fue nada.

-Fue mucho para mí.-Josie jugaba nerviosa con su anillo.

-Entonces puedo decir que valió la pena-dijo Frodo sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte. Josie no respondió y un incómodo silencio se hizo. La pregunta carcomía a los dos por dentro, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerla.-Entonces...¿tú y Legolas?-la voz de Frodo fingía tranquilidad.

-¿Disculpa?-Josie lo miró mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Frodo soltó un suspiro.

-Lamento haberte besado, Josie. No fue correcto de mi parte.

-¿Lo lamentas?

Frodo titubeó ante esta pregunta. No sabía cual era su respuesta. Por un lado no se arrepentía de haberla besado, pero por el otro lo hacía.

-No lo sé en realidad-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Frodo?-Josie tenía un nudo en su garganta.

-Perdóname-dijo Frodo con los ojos cerrados.-Sé que debes estar molesta por mi atrevimiento.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Frodo?-Josie repitió la pregunta. Frodo la miró fijamente y Josie se sintió desfallecer ante esa mirada.

-Creí que lo sabías.-Frodo la miró fijamente. Josie también lo miró pero no dijo nada. Entonces Frodo se levantó, dio media vuelta y se fue. Una vez más estaba furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que Josie no había notado cuanto la amaba? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que él moría por ella? ¿Qué su único deseo era estar a su lado?.

Josie lo miró anonada caminar en dirección contraría a la suya. Sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Frodo había sido tan frío con ella?. "Creí que lo sabías". ¿Cómo iba saber ella la razón por la que Frodo la había besado?. No se atrevía a asegurar que él la amaba, pero tampoco lo negaba. Simplemente estaba muy confundida y lo único que ella había querido era una respuesta clara, pero lo que obtuvo sólo la confundió más. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí antes de que Legolas llegara.

-¿Josie?-la llamó tomándola por los hombros. Josie dio un respingo.

-Me asustaste-le dijo mientras se giraba para verlo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Oh...sólo ha sido...es que he recordado que de pequeña solía venir aquí y la nostalgia me ha ganado-mintió Josie.-Pero, ¿qué sucede?

-Partiremos mañana-dijo solemne Legolas.-Aragorn desea saber si ya has decidido si nos acompañarás o no.

-Oh...eso...

-¿Me acompañas?-Legolas le ofreció su brazo y Josie lo tomó un poco vacilante. Miró una última vez hacia donde Frodo había caminado y se alejó con Legolas. Caminaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios de la compañía. Todos (menos Frodo, claro, y Gimli) estaban ahí.

-Bien-dijo Aragorn al verlos llegar.-Ahora solo falta Frodo, Gimli lo ha ido a buscar.

-¿Irás con nosotros, Josie?-preguntó expectativo Pippin.

-Que poco tacto tienes-le murmuró Merry. Josie rió y sintió que sus penas ya no pesaban tanto. Miró a todos los miembros de la compañía.

-Mi corazón se ha encariñado con Lórien. Pero también se ha encariñado con ustedes.-Josie le sonrió a la compañía.-Aunque no sé que me depara esta travesía, sé que si me quedo aquí sufriré día tras día preguntándome si mis amigos están con vida. Y no deseo que eso pase. 

-¿Eso es un si?-preguntó de pronto Merry.

-Hablando de tacto...-Pippin lo miró burlón.

-Eso es un sí-dijo Josie riendo. Pero su risa cesó al ver a Frodo venir con Gimli.

-Finalmente-dijo Aragorn.-Bueno, toda la compañía está aquí. Primero quiero decirles que...-Aragorn se lanzó a dar un sermón para darles coraje, pero ni Josie ni Frodo lo escuchaban. Ambos pensaban en lo que acababa de ocurrir y miraban al otro cuando creían que este no los veía.

Por su parte, Frodo se arrepentía de haber actuado tan arrogante y haber dejado a Josie casi hablando sola, pero aún sentía coraje al recordar que en todo este tiempo Josie no apenas había notado que él la amaba con locura. Josie más de una vez tuvo que retener su deseo de salir corriendo de ahí, sentía que se iba a desmayar si tenía que soportar otro minuto más ahí.

-...así que, vayamos a comer.-Aparentemente Aragorn había terminado su discurso y caminaba en dirección del comedor. Una vez más comieron con Galadriel y Celeborn. Todos estaban metidos en una interesante charla sobre la historia de Lórien. Pero Legolas, Josie y Frodo estaban ausentes. Al terminar la comida, Frodo se levantó de la mesa con la mayor rapidez posible y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Josie, por su parte, fue arrastrada por Legolas a dar otro paseo.

-Debemos hablar, Josie-le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Josie en un susurro.

-Sé que solo ha pasado una noche, pero en verdad necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mí.-Legolas se detuvo y se inclinó para ver a Josie a los ojos. Ella lo miró molesta.

-Legolas-dijo con la voz quebrada.-Mira como estoy, no sé lo que siento ¿de acuerdo?. He intentado hablar con Frodo, pero solo me he confundido más. No sé que hacer, no sé que pensar.

-Es que...-Legolas parecía dudoso-Creí que me querías...

-¡Yo también!-estalló Josie.-¡Lo creí hasta anoche, cuando Frodo me besó!-Josie se calló inmediatamente. Miró a Legolas mientras recapacitaba.-Legolas...yo te quiero mucho...demasiado. Pero no me atrevo a decir que es amor, pues estoy segura de que si lo fuera, aquel beso de Frodo no me habría importado tanto. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo quieres a él?-preguntó Legolas nervioso.

-No lo sé-respondió Josie tristemente.-Él no me ha dicho por qué me ha besado. Necesito saberlo, sólo así podré aclarar mis sentimientos...

Legolas la miró tristemente.

-Sabes, sé que sufriré mucho si lo escoges a él. Pero si eso es lo que tu corazón de verdad desea, no me interpondré. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo y que nunca te dejaré de querer.

-Es es muy dulce-dijo Josie con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Muchas gracias, Legolas.-Josie le sonrió y besó su mejilla.-Debo ir a preparar mis cosas, te veré por la mañana.

-Buenas noches-le dijo Legolas.

-Hasta mañana.-Josie se dirigió a su cuarto con el corazón en un puño. No se atrevía a decirle a Legolas que también encontraba muy lindo a Frodo. Por eso estaba hecha un lío, porque su corazón también quería a Frodo. Pero ¿cómo saber si de verdad era amor? Josie recordó el beso de Frodo y su corazón saltó. Recordó como jugaron con la nieve y sonrió. Y también le había salvado su vida. Después de todo, Frodo era muy dulce....

-Joselyn-una voz la llamó. Josie dio un respingo y salió de sus pensamientos. Sin haberlo notado, ya había llegado a su habitación.

-Hola Lill.

-¿Qué te sucede, pequeña dama?

-Oh...pues tengo una especie de conflicto de amor y no sé que hacer...

-Debes escuchar a tu corazón.-Galadriel estaba en la puerta que permanecía abierta.

-Hola Galadriel-la saludó Josie sonriendo mientras Lill hacía una reverencia.

-¿Se puede saber de quien se trata?-preguntó Galadriel sonriente. Josie suspiró y contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Debes escoger sabiamente-dijo Galadriel.-Ambos son excelentes candidatos, pero tu corazón no debe equivocarse...pues puedes sufrir mucho.

-Creo que no será tan malo-susurró Josie mientras Lill la abrazaba.-Siempre estaremos juntos, así que...

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Galadriel seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Josie se incorporó en el regazo de Lill.

-No siempre estarán los dos ahí, uno se irá tarde que temprano.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Josie temió lo peor-No insinuarás que alguien morirá...-Galadriel la miró y luego miró a Lill.

-Escucha a tu corazón, Josie. Él te dirá que hacer.-Galadriel les sonrió y salió del cuarto.

-¿De que hablaba, Lill?-preguntó Josie preocupada.

-Me temo que no lo sé-respondió Lill.-Pero usted debería preparar sus cosas y descansar. Mañana si irán muy temprano.

-Tienes razón.-Josie se puso de pie.-Un baño caliente no me caería mal...

-Ve entonces, yo empacaré tus cosas-ofreció Lill.

-Muchas gracias, pero no hay mucho que empacar.-Josie le sonrió.-Lo haré yo después del baño.

-De acuerdo.

+++

Los hobbits ya tenían todo listo y descansaban en sus lechos. Merry y Pippin platicaban mientras Sam roncaba, pero Frodo no atendía ni la plática ni el sueño. De hecho seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando Merry y Pippin cayeron dormidos al fin. Sabía que debía decirle a Josie lo que sentía, debió habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez, y muy probablemente, lo rechazaría...pero él no podía guardar ese sentimiento por más tiempo. 

Una figura blanca pasó cerca de ahí. Frodo se sobresaltó al verla, ¿era Josie?...No, era Galadriel. Sin saber la razón, Frodo la empezó a seguir. Galadriel lo guió a una estancia alumbrada por estatuas que cargaban antorchas, donde el ruido del agua que producía la fuente era lo único que rompía el silencio. Mientras bajaba las escaleras Frodo vio como Galadriel tomaba agua de la fuente con un jarrón plateado, entonces lo miró.

-¿Mirarás en el espejo?

-¿Qué es lo que veré?-preguntó Frodo un poco desconfiado mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Aun los más sabios no lo pueden decir.-Galadriel se acercó a una pila y vació el agua en ella.-El espejo muestra muchas cosas. Cosas que fueron, cosas que son y cosas que aun no pasan.

Frodo miró el espejo. Dudó un poco, pero se acercó a mirar. El agua se disolvió y Frodo pudo ver a Legolas, Merry y Pippin, Sam. La Comarca. Orcos por todas partes. Hobbits encadenados. La Comarca completamente destruida. Un haz de luz, y Josie apareció. Estaba llorando. Entonces todo se volvió rojo...y el ojo de Sauron apareció. El peso del anillo hizo que Frodo se agachara más. Logró resistir y salió disparado.  
-Yo sé lo que viste-dijo Galadriel mientras Frodo se ponía de pie.-Pues también esta en mi mente, es lo que pasará si acaso fracasas. La comunidad se está desmoronando. Ya empezó. Él tratará de apoderarse del anillo. Tú sabes de quién hablo. Uno por uno, los destruirá a todos.

-Si usted me lo pide yo le daré el anillo único-dijo Frodo extendiéndoselo a Galadriel.

-Me lo ofreces libremente-dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia Frodo.-No negaré que mi corazón lo ha anhelado. En lugar de un Señor Oscuro, tendrían una reina.-Un extraño resplandor iluminó a Galadriel mientras su voz se hacía más potente.-¡No oscura, si no hermosa; y traicionera como el mar! ¡Todos me amarán y desesperarán!-Entonces la luz se fue y Galadriel regresó a la normalidad. Frodo la miró asustado.-He pasado la prueba. Ahora me disminuiré e iré al oeste y seguiré siendo Galadriel.

-No puedo hacer esto solo-dijo Frodo.  
-Eres un portador de la anillo Frodo, portar un anillo de semejante poder es estar solo.-Galadriel miró penetrante a Frodo.-Esta labor te fue designada, y si tú no la puedes cumplir, nadie podrá.

-Entonces sé lo que debo hacer-dijo Frodo-Es sólo que...tengo miedo de hacerlo.

-Hasta la persona mas pequeña del mundo puede cambiar el curso del futuro.-La voz de Galadriel era suave y tranquilizante. Frodo asintió y bajó su mirada.-Debes decírselo-dijo Galadriel de pronto.

-¿Perdone?-Frodo la miró nervioso.

-Siempre es bueno saber que alguien te ama.-Galadriel puso el jarrón de regreso a su sitio. Frodo lo miró confuso.

-Usted sabe que ella ama a Legolas.

-¿Seguro?-Galadriel lo miró confidentemente.

-Por favor-dijo Frodo tristemente.-No quiero más falsas esperanzas. No puedo intervenir en las decisiones de su corazón.

-Entonces sigue al tuyo y dile lo que sientes.-Galadriel miró el cielo mientras Frodo meditaba.-Debes descansar, ve a dormir.

Frodo se colocó el anillo alrededor de su cuello y haciendo una reverencia se fue a su habitación.

Muy temprano Aragorn despertó a los hobbits y los guió hacia los botes en los que partirían.

-De prisa-les dijo.-Echen su equipaje. Frodo, Sam, ustedes irán en este conmigo. Merry y Pippin, ustedes en aquél con Boromir.

Frodo miró a su alrededor y vio como Josie le ayudaba a Legolas a guardar las cosas en el bote que ellos compartirían con Gimli. Debía esperar el momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Entonces Haldir los reunió y les entregaron unos obsequios.

-Miren-les dijo Josie a Merry y Pippin unos momentos después.-Nos han dado Lembas. Un pequeño mordisco es suficiente para llenar el estómago.-Merry y Pippin la miraron nerviosos. Josie adivinó el significado de esa mirada-....¿Cuántos se comieron?

-Cuatro-respondió Pippin mientras retenía un eructo. Josie rió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No tienen esperanza...-Se  levantó y se dirigía a su bote cuando una mano la sacó del camino.-¡Frodo!...¿qué sucede?

-Debo hablar contigo-dijo nervioso el hobbit mientras la alejaba de la compañía hacia los bosques. El corazón de Josie se aceleró mientras caminaba tras Frodo.

-Lamento haberme marchado así ayer-empezó Frodo sin mirar a Josie una vez que se detuvieron.-Debí responder tu pregunta.-Josie lo miró expectativa.-Mira, es que....estoy enamorado de ti, Josie. Y no creo tener esperanza.-Frodo soltó un suspiro.-Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y he sido incapaz de olvidarte. Por eso te besé esa noche. Porque te amo.-Frodo no se atrevió a mirar a Josie, en cambio veía fijamente el suelo.

-Frodo...-empezó Josie sin reponerse aún de la impresión. Su corazón había saltado cuando Frodo dijo que la amaba, sus piernas habían flaqueado, sentía un extraño alivio.

-Tenía que decirlo-la interrumpió Frodo aún sin mirarla.-Pero sé que tú amas a Legolas.

-Yo...-Josie no sabía que decir.-Yo no estoy segura de si lo amo de verdad...-Frodo levantó su mirada y por primera vez miró a Josie a los ojos, ésta vaciló.-Es lo que le he dicho a él...es que cuando me besaste, dudé de mis sentimientos.-La voz de Josie era cortada, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Frodo la miraba incrédulo, ¿de verdad su pequeño y torpe beso la había hecho dudar así?

-¿Entonces...?

-No lo sé-respondió Josie con un nudo en su garganta de nuevo.-No puedo decidir aún, lo mismo le he dicho a Legolas. Es que de verdad no sé que siento...

 -Esperaré.-Frodo había tomado su mano y le sonreía tiernamente. Josie sintió como mariposas volaban en su estómago cada vez que Frodo la miraba.

-Gracias-dijo torpemente.

-Volvamos.-Frodo se dirigió de nuevo hacia los botes. 

La compañía empezó a subir a sus respectivos botes entre despedidas, chapuzones y fallidos intentos de retener el equilibrio. Finalmente los remos tocaron el agua y se alejaron de Lórien. Josie miró nostálgica lo que una vez había sido su hogar y que ahora dejaba de nuevo. Se despidió de Galadriel, quien los miraba junto con Celeborn desde una balsa, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Los días fueron pasando, remaban de día y por las noches se acercaban a la orilla a dormir. Una noche en especial, se dieron cuenta de que Gollum los seguía.

Frodo estaba sentado junto al fuego y oía hablar a Aragorn y Boromir sobre el peligro que se les venía encima.

-Coma algo, Sr. Frodo-le ofreció Sam.

-No, Sam.

-No ha comido nada en todo el día. No ha dormido, tampoco. No crea que no lo he notado.-Sam se levantó y se acercó a Frodo.-Sr. Frodo...

-Estoy bien.

-No es cierto. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo, se lo prometí a Gandalf.

-No me puedes ayudar, Sam. No esta vez.-Frodo lo miró deprimido.-Mejor duerme un poco.- Sam le lanzó un último vistazo a Frodo y se fue. 

Frodo suspiró. No había forma en que Sam lo ayudara, era imposible. Pues no sólo cargaba con el peso del anillo, también cargaba con una pena en el corazón. Josie no le había dado una respuesta y Frodo perdía las esperanzas. Día a día la veía platicar con Legolas por horas mientras él se sentía desplazado. Miró hacia donde ella dormía plácidamente, y se deprimió aún más. Estaba exhausto, debía descansar o se volvería loco. Tomó sus mantas y se recostó mientras sus penas lo atormentaban.

A la mañana siguiente partieron muy temprano y se pusieron en marcha. Frodo miraba tristemente hacia el bote de Josie donde ella dormía de nuevo mientras Legolas remaba. Ya era más de medio día cuando unas enormes estatuas se distinguieron en el horizonte. 

-Los Argonath-dijo Aragorn tras Frodo.-Desde hace mucho he querido mirar a los viejos reyes. Mi raza.

Todos miraban maravillados los enormes reyes, incluso Josie, que fue despertada por Legolas, los miraba asombrada mientras se tallaba los ojos. Siguieron su camino y al atardecer atrancaron en la orilla. Hicieron una fogata y se sentaron a su alrededor. Josie se encerró en sus pensamientos mientras veía las llamas de fuego ante ella. Sentía que finalmente había tomado una decisión y estaba lista para comunicarla a Frodo y Legolas. Sólo debía encontrar la manera sutil de decírselo a aquél que su corazón no había escogido. No escuchó nada de lo que decían, ni fue conciente de lo que hacían los demás hasta que un grito la sacó de su mundo.

-¡Josie!, ¿¡Alguien ha visto a Josie!?-Legolas mientras iba de aquí para allá.

-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo Josie extrañada mientras se levantaba, pero Legolas pasó de largo.

-¿¡Dónde esta el señor Frodo!?-Sam también corría por todos lados y desapareció en el bosque. De pronto Josie se dio cuenta que estaba sola. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, ¿por qué no la habían visto si ella estaba ahí sentada?. Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro gritando los nombres de sus amigos, pero nadie le respondía. Entonces Frodo salió de entre los árboles y corrió velozmente hacia los botes, pero se detuvo al ver a Josie. 

-¿Dónde están todos?-le preguntó. Frodo la miró confundido.-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Puedes....verme?-preguntó Frodo.

-¡Claro que te puedo ver!-dijo Josie extrañada.-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-¡Me he puesto el anillo!-exclamó Frodo. La quijada de Josie se abrió en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Entonces...-empezó ella-¡No debo verte! ¡Se supone que no puedo verte!-Josie miró a Frodo confusa.-¿Por qué nadie me podía ver hace un rato?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me estaban buscando, a ti también. Pero yo estaba ahí, frente a ellos.-Josie estaba muy asustada.

-No tengo idea de por qué está pasando esto...-empezó Frodo, pero un sonido proveniente del cuerno de Boromir ahogó sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede, Frodo?-preguntó Josie nerviosa.-¿Por qué todos corren de aquí para allá? ¿A dónde ibas tú?

-A Mordor-respondió Frodo casi en un susurro.

-¿Planeabas irte solo?-preguntó Josie sorprendida.

-Es mi destino estar solo-contestó Frodo mirando el suelo.-Si me quedo con ustedes sólo pondré sus vidas en peligro.

-¡No puedes irte solo!-exclamó Josie.-Gimli dice que es muy peligroso y...

-Adiós, Josie.

-No lo hagas...-Lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Josie.

-Busca a Legolas, debes ponerte a salvo. Yo me quitaré el anillo en unos momentos más...tal vez entonces te vuelvas visible tú también.

Josie miró a Frodo mientras sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho, luego miró hacia el bosque tras ella. Y finalmente comprendió las palabras de Galadriel.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Muahahahahahhahahahahha, ¡cómo adoro el suspenso!.....próximo capi muy pronto en su computadora más cercana....XD


	8. La compañía se separa

Mya se sienta frente a su computadora. La toma se hace más amplia y se puede ver que está atada a la silla y tiene las manos esposadas. Tras ella se puede ver como varias chicas la amenazan con las siguientes armas: galletas de animalitos (cuidado, pueden ser muy deliciosas), brownies (pueden ser deliciosos) y fotos de Elijah/Frodo (no deben caer en las manos equivocadas!) 

Luthien: ¬¬ Hemos esperado demasiado. Continúa el fic ahora o usaremos las galletas de animalitos.

Mya: ^_^" No ha sido mi culpa, de veras!. Es que la escuela me ha traído loca con exámenes y trabajos...

Afrodita: ¬¬ No nos hagas usas los DELICIOSOS brownies.

Mya: O.o Noooo!!! No los brownies!!! Continuaré el fic. Pero no lo podré subir durante esta semana porque mi madre me ha castigado el Internet y sólo puedo entrar cuando estoy en la escuela

Laura: Esa no es excusa. Si no vemos ese fic en Fanficiton este fin de semana, usaremos las fotos de Elija/Frodo.

Mya: O.O DE ACUERDO!!! Ahora mismo empiezo....

GloR!@: Ya, ya. Aquí sabremos con quien se va Josie. Lo sé, el suspenso es solo agradable cuando tú lo puedes controlar ^_^" muchas gracias por tu review!!  
eri mond litch: Gracias por tu review!! ...francamente no me imagino a Josie ni con Gimli o Gollum....xD

Laura: ^o^ Muchas gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi!!!....jejeje, siento lo del beso de Josie y Legolas...pero es parte de la historia...aparte su lo escoge a él...bueno, tendrás que acostumbrate...xP

Afrodita: Te hice llorar?...uhh, lo siento...la intención de ese capi no era hacer llorar a nadie ^_^". ¬¬ No, yo no soy Josie. Si fuera yo se llamaría Mya y tendría mi personalidad. Es que la verdad no me gustan las historias donde la escritora se queda con el personaje (ya, se que existen dos donde yo –Mya- me quedo con Frodo, pero la verdad solo son divertidas si tú las escribes...) en especial si se queda con MI Frodo...te cae el saco Camilita? xD...por eso inventé a Josie, ella es totalmente ficticia, algo que salió de mi loca mente....

Luthien: muchas gracias por tu review! -_- una vez más, perdón por el retraso....no te preocupes, yo le doy tu mensaje a Legolas!

Noe: sip, este fic sigue hasta que se acaba!

Nota: Respecto al principio, jeje, no se lo tomen personal por favor. Sé que esas no son sus opiniones (o sí?!) sólo las puse porque sé que me tardé mucho con el capi y que algunas de ustedes se estaban desesperando. 

Gratzie. 

Capítulo 8.- La compañía se separa. 

-¡Date prisa!-Frodo tomó a Josie de la mano, pero ella escuchó sus palabras muy lejanas. ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? ¿La compañía se estaba deshaciendo?. Miró a Frodo con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Ve con él, Josie.-Frodo la miró tristemente y besó su frente.-Adiós.-Frodo caminó hasta el bote. Josie lo miró llorando y dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia el bosque. 

Frodo miró de nuevo hacia Josie y la vio correr con dirección al bosque. Una sombra cubrió su corazón, pues debía admitir que tenía la esperanza de que Josie fuera con él. "Al menos estará a salvo" se dijo a sí mismo mientras empujaba el bote en el río. "Legolas la protegerá y no le pasará nada." Saltó dentro de la balsa. ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Legolas el que la protegiera y no él?. Frodo vio como una lágrima caía cuando se agachó por el remo. Entonces escuchó un golpe seco y sintió el bote rebotar en el agua. Levantó rápidamente la vista y vio una bolsa frente a él. 

-¿Qué demo...?-Frodo miró hacia atrás y vio a Josie parada en la orilla mirándolo fijamente. Miró de nuevo la bolsa que había caído en el bote. Sí, no podía equivocarse. Era la bolsa de Josie.

-¡¿Tengo que nadar hasta allá o vendrás por mí?!-Josie lo miraba sonriente desde la orilla. Frodo miró la poca distancia que había entre el bote y la orilla y soltó una carcajada. Sin pensarlo de nuevo, saltó del bote y corrió hasta la orilla. Miró a Josie, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó de regreso al bote.

-Creí que te irías con Legolas-dijo Frodo sentándose junto a Josie y tomando el remo.

-Creíste mal-le respondió Josie en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al de él. Frodo sonrió, sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad. Abrazó a Josie y la trajo hacia él; lentamente acercaron sus labios y...

-¡Señor Frodo!

-¡¿Sam?!-Aquél grito los tomó por sorpresa. 

-¡Señor Frodo, sé que esta ahí! ¡Espéreme! 

-Oh, no.-Frodo soltó a Josie y se quitó el anillo, haciendo visibles a los dos de nuevo.-¡Vete Sam, debo hacer esto solo!

-¡Lo sé, y yo voy con usted!-Sam parpadeó perplejo al ver a Josie junto a Frodo. Luego se adentró al río, pero el bote ya no estaba tan cerca.

-Sam, ¡No sabes nadar!, ¡Sam!-Frodo miró asustado a su amigo hundirse en las aguas.

-¡Se va a ahogar!-gritó Josie.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Frodo desesperado.

-¡Ahí!-gritó Josie al divisar la oscura figura bajo el agua.

-¡SAM!-Frodo hundió su mano y buscó a su amigo a ciegas. Finalmente Sam tomó su mano y Frodo lo jaló hacia el barco. Sam subió escupiendo agua, se incorporó y miró fijamente a Frodo.

-Hice una promesa, Sr. Frodo. Una promesa: "No lo dejes, Samsagaz Gamyi." Y no lo haré. No lo haré.

-Oh, Sam.-Frodo abrazó a su amigo frente a una enternecida Josie. 

-¡Lady Joselyn!-dijo Sam tomando el remo-Pero...-miró a Frodo y miró a Josie, ambos le sonrieron tímidamente. Sam también sonrió y siguió remando.

Avanzaron lo que restó del día por el río, entonces, finalmente se detuvieron y atrancaron en la orilla. El río ya no les serviría como camino. Continuaron por la senda rocosa, hasta que la noche los alcanzó y decidieron parar a descansar.

-Bueno, supongo que de ahora en adelante esto será nuestro único alimento-dijo Sam mirando un pan de lembas.-¡Provecho!

-¿Y qué tan lejos está Mordor?-preguntó Josie. Frodo miró hacia el horizonte.

-¿Ves esa enorme montaña?-le indicó.

-Sí...

-Ese es el monte del Destino.

-Ay....-Josie hizo una mueca de desánimo.-Presumo que será un camino muy largo...

-Presume usted bien-la apoyó Sam y dio un bostezo.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco, Sam?-le aconsejó Frodo.

-Oh, no. Creo que usted es el que debería dormir, Sr. Frodo-lo contradijo Sam.-Realmente me preocupa que...

-No pasa nada, Sam-insistió Frodo.-Mira, haremos turnos. Tú yo Josie duermen primero, luego tú me relevas, ¿de acuerdo, Sam?

-Como usted lo desee-aceptó Sam con otro bostezo.-Pero debe prometerme que si siente que no puede más, me despertará inmediatamente...

-Lo prometo.

-Bien, en ese caso...-Sam buscó un lugar para dormir.-Ese sitio junto a la roca me agrada, buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien, Sam-le dijo Josie sonriendo.

-Igualmente.-Sam se levantó y tomando sus cosas fue hasta el lugar señalado.-Creo que estás de sobra, Sam...-murmuró para sí mismo. Dio un último vistazo a Josie y Frodo, y se acostó. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba roncando.

Frodo miró hacia donde Sam dormía al escuchar sus primeros ronquidos. Lo observó un rato para asegurarse, y luego miró a Josie. Ella miraba el suelo y dibujaba en él, pero cuando advirtió la mirada de Frodo sobre ella levantó la vista y le sonrió tímida. Frodo le sonrió también, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces...-empezó Frodo mientras rodeaba a Josie con su brazo.-¿Dónde estábamos?

-Tú estabas a punto de declarar tu amor por mí-dijo Josie mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Frodo.

-Creo que esa parte ya pasó-dijo Frodo tomando la mano de Josie con su mano libre.

-No importa-le contestó Josie abrazándolo.-Lo quiero volver a oír.

-De acuerdo-dijo Frodo riendo. Acto seguido, tomó una actitud muy seria y meditó un poco.-Te amo, Josie-le susurró en el oído. Josie sintió mil mariposas volar en su estómago cuando Frodo pronunció estas palabras. –Te he amado desde el instante en que te vi. Y no puedo olvidarte, sin importar cuanto lo intente. Me paso los días pensado en ti, flotando en las nubes sumergido en mis fantasías; deseando poder tenerte en mis brazos, poder besarte...deseando que seas mía. Simplemente estoy....-y antes de terminar su frase Frodo levantó el rostro de Josie para verla a los ojos.-....locamente enamorado de ti.-Y acto seguido, la besó. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo, el resto del mundo desapareció, y ellos se transportaron a su propio mundo; mientras el otro estuviera a su lado, ya nada importaba. Ninguno jamás pensó que existiera sabor más dulce que el de los labios del otro. Desearon que eso fuera eterno, que esa sensación jamás se fuera. Pero ese dulce momento terminó y ambos regresaron a el mundo real. Abrieron sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron.

-Yo también te amo-susurró Josie y se acurrucó en los brazos de Frodo. Se sentía tan segura ahí, como si nada pudiera tocarla o hacerle daño. Frodo acarició sus mejillas y jugó con sus cabellos. Jamás había sentido semejante felicidad. Simplemente no se creía que Josie lo había escogido a él sobre Legolas, estaba tan seguro que no sería así...Pero se equivocó. Josie lo había escogido a él y ya nada más importaba. Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo que diría Pippin si pudiera verlo ahora.

Mientras tanto, Josie estaba apoyada en el pecho de Frodo jugando con los botones de su chaleco. Había temido tanto haber tomado la decisión equivocada, haber confundido amistad con amor...pero ahora podía clamar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Frodo. Recordó la sensación de los labios de Frodo en los suyos y mariposas de nuevo volaron en sus estómago. Sabía que Frodo era el correcto, cuando Legolas la besó ella no sintió todo lo que acababa de sentir. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sentía una paz indescriptible en su interior, se sentía plenamente feliz.

Frodo inclinó su rostro y besó a Josie de nuevo. Ella le devolvió el beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. 

-Creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti-le susurró Frodo. Por toda respuesta, Josie rió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. 

-Eres tan dulce-le dijo y lo volvió a besar. Luego se acurrucó en sus brazos y, entre caricia y caricia, ambos cayeron dormidos.

Habían pasado tres días desde que dejaron al resto de la compañía. Se encontraban en medio de esa cadena de montañas mientras Frodo dormía inquieto y Sam y Josie lo observaban.

-¿Pesadilla?-preguntó Josie.

-Probablemente-le respondió Sam.

-¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

-Creo que...

-¡Gandalf!-Frodo se levantó de repente haciendo saltar a sus compañeros.

 -¿Qué sucede, Sr. Frodo?-Sam se hincó junto a su amo. Frodo lo miró confundido.

-Nada. Fue sólo un sueño-le respondió mientras trataba de calmarse.-¿Qué hora es? ¿Debemos partir ya?

-Es un poco más de medio día-le respondió Sam.-Creo que haríamos bien en partir ahora.

-En marcha, entonces.-Frodo se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Josie miró a su alrededor.

-Es sólo una pregunta inocente, pero...-señaló el acantilado que estaba junto a ellos.-El único camino posible es por el que llegamos ¿cómo piensan seguir?

-Bajaremos por ahí-le dijo Frodo parándose a su lado. 

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Josie. Frodo la miró fijamente.

-Sam, la cuerda.-Sam se arrodilló frente a ellos y empezó a amarrar un cabo de la cuerda a una piedra.

-¡Están locos!-gritó Josie caminando hacia atrás.-¡Yo no bajaré por ahí!

-No te pasará nada-Frodo caminó hacia donde estaba Josie.

-No Frodo, me da miedo...

-Josie-Frodo tomó su mano.-No te pasará nada, ¿Confías en mí?

-Confío en ti. Es en esa cuerda y en la fuerza de gravedad en lo que no confío.

-Es élfica-le explicó Frodo riendo.-Nos aguantará. Por la gravedad no te preocupes..

-¿Y si no nos aguanta?-Josie miró asustada a Frodo, pero por toda respuesta éste sólo le sonrió y besó su frente.

-Lo hará, no seas tan pesimista.-Frodo jaló a Josie hasta el acantilado.

-No se ve el fondo-les dijo Sam. Josie dio un paso hacia atrás pero Frodo la detuvo.

-Yo iré primero.-Frodo tomó firmemente la soga.-Josie, tu irás después. Y Sam, tú al final ¿de acuerdo?-Josie asintió pero tenía una expresión de susto en su rostro.-Bien, aquí voy.-Frodo comenzó a descender. 

-¡Te cuidado!-le dijo Josie mientras veía a Frodo deslizarse por la soga.  Luego la neblina lo cubrió.

-Es su turno, Dama.-Sam ayudó a Josie a empezar a bajar.

-¿Han hecho esto antes?-preguntó Josie antes de empezar el descenso.

-Nunca en nuestra vida.

Josie le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Sam y empezó a descender.

-Tranquila, Josie. Todo estará bien, sólo baja poco a poco...-Josie murmuraba para sí cuando de pronto la cuerda se tensó y su corazón le dio un brinco. Arriba de ella Sam había empezado a bajar. Josie miró hacia abajo y vio a Frodo.-¡Madre mía!. Frodo, ¿Puedes ver el fondo?

-¡No!-Frodo levantó la vista.-¡No bajes la mirada, Josie! ¡Sólo sigue andando!

Josie miró hacia abajo y tomó aire antes de dar otro paso. Pero su pie resbaló y ella tambaleó haciendo que una pequeña caja de madera cayera de su mochila.

-¡Tómalo! ¡Sujétalo, Frodo!

Frodo miró el objeto caer y alargó su mano para alcanzarlo. Pero esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara por la cuerda.

-¡Frodo!-Josie vio aterrada como Frodo caía entre la niebla. Después se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¡Creo que hallé el fondo!-se escuchó a Frodo entre la niebla. Josie miró a Sam y empezó a bajar rápidamente, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en tierra firme. Tras ella, Sam aterrizó con un salto.

-Pantanos y cuerda, y Dios sabe qué.-Sam soltó la cuerda.-No es natural. Nada de ello.

-Me dio mucho miedo...-le dijo Josie a Frodo cuando éste la abrazó. Estaba muy pálida y temblando de pies a cabeza.-Eres muy cruel....

-¿¡Yo!?-preguntó Frodo.-¡Pero has sido tú la que casi me mata por esto!-Frodo sacó la caja que se le había caído a Josie.-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Nada-dijo Josie quitándosela con una mano temblorosa. Frodo la miró acusador.-Sólo un regalo que me dieron el Lórien-agregó Josie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Déjame ver.-Frodo trató de quitarle la caja a Josie, pero ella lo esquivó.

-¡No!-dijo riendo mientras guardaba la caja en su mochila.

-¿Así que no me lo vas a enseñar?-preguntó Frodo fingiendo estar ofendido. 

-Mmm...-Josie le dedicó otra sonrisa burlona.

-No quiero interrumpir-dijo Sam.-Pero no podemos dejar esto para que nos sigan-señaló la cuerda élfica.

-¿Quién nos seguirá hasta aquí?-preguntó Josie.

-Bueno-dijo Sam.-Es que es una lástima, de veras. La Dama Galadriel me dio eso.

-Tal vez...-Josie jaló un poco la cuerda.

-No hay remedio-le dijo Sam parándose junto a ella.-Es uno de mis nudos, no se soltará rápidamente.-Sam tomó la soga y la jaló. Entonces la cuerda cayó a los pies de los medianos. Frodo miró a Sam.

-¿Auténtica cuerda élfica?-preguntó sonriendo.-Sólo imagina que se haya soltado antes de que...-un golpe seco lo interrumpió.-¡Josie!

La HehE estaba tumbada en el suelo. Frodo se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡Josie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

-Creo que se ha desmayado-sugirió Sam, de rodillas también.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-¿Agua?-Sam le extendió la cantimplora a Frodo.

-Más vale que funcione...-Frodo vertió el agua sobre el rostro de Josie. Unos momentos después Josie abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y sobó su cabeza.

-Ay....-se quejó.-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó Sam mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, creo que sí....-Josie miró a Frodo. Aún estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente.-"¡Confía en mí, Josie. Confía en mí!" ¡Me hiciste bajar por un precipicio con una nudo mal hecho!

-¡Yo no sabía...!-exclamó Frodo a la defensiva.

-¡Y mírame! ¡Estoy empapada, ahora pescaré in resfriado!

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Te habías desmayado y...!-Frodo se calló ante la mirada acusadora de Josie.-Mira, lo siento mucho. De haber sabido que eso iba a pasar...

-Ha sido mi culpa-intervino Sam.-Yo fui el que hizo mal el nudo. Discúlpeme, por favor.

-No Sam, no tienes porque disculparte-dijo Josie soltando un suspiro.-No pasa nasa, me he alterado de más. Es que le tengo un pavor horrible a las alturas...

-Tranquila-dijo Frodo abrazándola.-Ya pasó.

Después del incidente de la cuerda, los medianos siguieron su camino a través de las rocas. El día avanzaba y el sol salió de su escondite tras las nubes. Sam, quien encabezaba la caminata, se detuvo en seco. Josie y Frodo se detuvieron también. Frente a ellos se podía ver el humo y el resplandor rojizo que el monte del Destino emitía.

-Mordor-dijo Sam con los ojos posados en el monte.-El único lugar de la Tierra Media que no queremos ver más de cerca, y es a donde tratamos de llegar. 

-Parece que no hay modo de llegar-dijo Josie después de examinar el cuadro que se extendía frente a ellos.

-Hay que enfrentarlo, Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam volviéndose a ellos.-Estamos perdidos. Gandalf no tenía la intención de hacernos pasar por aquí.

-No tenía la intención de que pasaran muchas cosas-respondió Frodo.-Pero pasaron.

Los tres sintieron un peso en el corazón al recordar como Gandalf había caído en las sombras. Josie tomó la mano de Frodo y lo abrazó. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos y miró de nuevo hacia Mordor. En ese momento, el anillo en su pecho se hizo más pesado y Frodo se vio obligado a soltar a Josie.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sam. Frodo se sentó en una piedra.

-Es el anillo, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Josie y se sentó junto a Frodo.

-Está más pesado-respondió Frodo, jadeante. Tomó la cantimplora y bebió un gran trago de agua.-¿Qué comida nos queda?-preguntó expectativo.

-Déjeme ver...-Sam rebuscó en su mochila-Ah, sí. Que rico. Lembas. ¡Y miren! Más  lembas. -Partió tres pedazos y le dio uno a Josie y otro a Frodo.-No me gusta la comida extranjera-dijo Sam mordiendo su pan.-Pero ésta de los elfos no esta mal.

 -A ti nada te desanima, ¿verdad, Sam?-le dijo Frodo. 

-Esas nubes de lluvia, quizá-dijo Sam mirando hacia el cielo. Frodo y Josie las vieron también.

Pero por más que apresuraron el paso, los medianos no escaparon de la lluvia. Se hizo de noche y no encontraron mejor refugio que una saliente que apenas los protegía de la lluvia. 

-Ahora seguro que todos pescamos un resfriado-susurró Frodo mientras abrazaba a Josie. Ella sólo emitió un gruñido y escondió su cara en el hombro de Frodo. Hacía un frío que los calaba hasta los huesos, y la lluvia solo lo empeoraba.

-Una neumonía, eso es lo que pescaremos-agregó Sam sentado junto a ellos. 

-Te apoyo-dijo Josie levantando su rostro de nuevo.-¡Qué frío!-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y abrazó aún más a Frodo.

-¡Estás helada!-exclamó éste cuando tomó la mano de Josie.

-Qué sorpresa...-Josie colocó su mano en la mejilla de Frodo.

-¡No..!-Frodo se apartó con un movimiento brusco. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Podría jurar que alguien los observaba desde el acantilado frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Josie.

-Nada, creí ver algo-respondió Frodo. Tomó la mano de Josie en las suyas, y las frotó para darle calor.-Mejor intentemos dormir un rato.

-Pues eso es lo que haremos, intentarlo-dijo Josie.-Dudo que alguien pueda dormir en estas condiciones...-pero como respuesta a su comentario, Sam emitió un sonoro ronquido.

-¿Decías?-preguntó Frodo burlón.

-Olvídalo-respondió Josie. Frodo rió y la besó.

-Tus labios están fríos-se quejó Josie.

-Qué sorpresa...-la imitó Frodo.-Los tuyos también. Pero eso tiene solución...-Frodo besó de nuevo a Josie.

-Sabes-dijo Josie volviendo a apoyar su rostro en el hombro de Frodo.-Me pregunto si Sam no se sentirá incómodo a sabiendas de que cada vez que se duerme, tú y yo nos la pasamos abrazados y besándonos.

-Existe la posibilidad de que ni lo haya notado-respondió Frodo.

-Sí, claro-dijo Josie.-Como si el que nos la pasemos abrazados y tomados de la mano todo el tiempo no le diera una pista...-las palabras de Josie fueron ahogadas por un trueno. Una vez más sujetó a Frodo con fuerzas y escondió su rostro.

-Pues si es así, será mejor que se haga a la idea-dijo Frodo acariciando el cabello de Josie.-Por que yo no lo dejaré de hacer.

Al día siguiente la lluvia ya había parado, pero un ambiente húmedo los envolvía. Siguieron su camino penosamente, con frío, hambre y sueño.

-Este lugar me parece conocido-dijo Sam mirando unas rocas. Frodo miró al suelo y vio una cajita de madera, la cajita de Josie.

-Es porque ya pasamos por aquí-exclamó Frodo. Abrió rápidamente la cajita y encontró una perla negra en su interior.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!-Josie le quitó la cajita a Frodo. 

-¿Tu regalo élfico?-preguntó burlón. Josie lo miró y le hizo una mueca.-Estamos dando vueltas en círculos-dijo Frodo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es ese mal olor?-preguntó Sam.

-Puede que sea azufre...-aventuró Josie.

-El monte del Destino está muy lejos, dudo que sea azufre.-Sam miró a su derecha.-Debe haber un pantano cerca. ¿Lo huele, Sr. Frodo?

-Sí-dijo Frodo parándose junto a Sam.-No estamos solos-agregó lanzando una mirada significativa.-Gollum nos ha estado siguiendo.

-¿Gollum?-preguntó Josie.-¿La cosa esa de la que Gandalf habló en Moria?

-Sí-respondió Frodo.-Lo vi anoche sobre el risco, ahora estoy seguro.

-¡Ese maldito!-exclamó Sam.-¡Gollum! ¡Gollum es lo que le voy a dar si lo vuelvo a ver!

Llegó la noche y se detuvieron a descansar. Los tres estaban apretujados protegiéndose del frío y tratando de no dormir, ahora que sabían que Gollum iba tras ellos debían permanecer alertas. 

-¡Bueno!-dijo Frodo poniéndose la capa-Ustedes duerman un poco y tomen mis mantas. Yo vigilaré.

-Frodo, deberías dormir-dijo Josie.-Tú cargas un enorme peso y...¡¿Qué es eso?!-preguntó señalando hacia un acantilado.

-¡Sssh!-susurró Frodo-¡Es Gollum! ¡Y creí que lo habíamos perdido!

-¿Cree que pueda vernos?-preguntó Sam.

-No lo sé-dijo Frodo sentándose junto a Josie.-Tiene muy buen oído, probablemente nos escuchó allá arriba.

-Pues yo ya estoy harto de él. Si he de poder le cantaré cuatro frescas-Sam se puso de pie.

-No, Sam-Josie tomó su mano y la jaló hacia el piso.-Escuchen...

-No oigo nada-dijo Frodo después de un momento.-Nuestros oídos no son élficos...

-Los ladrones, los ladrones-dijo Josie en un susurro.-Los inmundos ladroncitos. ¿Dónde está? ¿dónde?. Ellos nos lo robaron....-Josie miró asustada a Frodo.-¡Se está acercando!

Frodo miró disimuladamente hacia arriba y vio como Gollum bajaba sobre ellos. Ahora él y Sam podían oírlo también.

-¡Mi tesoro! ¡Malditos, los odiamos de verdad!. Es nuestro, lo es y lo queremos.-Gollum estaba muy cerca de ellós, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam y Frodo se le tiraron encima, pero Gollum era fuerte y se liberó de ellos, se giró y le intentaba quitar el anillo a Frodo.

-¡Amo!-Sam empujó a Josie lejos de la pelea y jaló a Gollum de un pie, pero sólo logró que Gollum le diera un puñetazo antes de volver a tratar de ahorcar a Frodo. Una vez más Sam se tiró sobre él, pero esta vez Gollum no sólo lo golpeó, lo mordió y lo tiró al piso.

-¡Sam!-Josie miraba la escena aterrada. No podía sacar la espada de su mochila, pues estaba junto a Sam y Gollum, y cabía mencionar que de todas formas no era muy hábil con ella. Pero Frodo la llevaba en su cinto, así que se puso de pie y colocó el filo de la espada en el cuello de Gollum.

-Esta es Dardo, ya la has visto antes ¿verdad, Gollum?. Suéltalo o te degollaré.- Gollum soltó a Sam y emitió un fuerte sollozo.-¡Sam, ata tu soga a su cuello!

Sam hizo lo que Frodo ordenó. Gollum sollozaba y gritaba, pero no se podía defender pues Frodo aún lo amenazaba con al espada. Josie se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en el hombro de Frodo. Él la tomó pero no apartó su mirada de Gollum.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-preguntó Sam.

-Irá con nosotros-respondió Frodo severamente.-Andando.

Continuaron su camino durante la noche y hasta que amaneció, pero Gollum no guardaba silencio. Seguía llorando y gritando, resistiéndose a caminar. Josie procuraba no acercarse a él, sentía un temor hacia aquella criatura por lo que caminaba al frente junto a Frodo.

-¡Quema!-gritaba Gollum.-¡Nos quema! ¡Nos hace daño!. Los malvados elfos la hicieron. ¡Quítanosla!

-¡Cállate!-ordenó Sam, jalando la cuerda.-Es imposible. ¡Todos los orcos de Mordor oirán este escándalo!. Mejor lo atamos y lo dejamos.

-¡No!-protestó Gollum.-¡Eso nos mataría! ¡Nos mataría!

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!-gritó Sam. 

-Quizá sí se merezca morir-dijo Frodo parándose junto a Sam.-Pero ahora que lo veo, me da lástima.

-Nosotros seremos buenos con ellos si ellos son buenos con nosotros.-Gollum se arrodilló frente a los hobbits. Josie caminó vacilante hasta ponerse junto a Frodo. Gollum la observó detenidamente y su boca se abrió en una mueca de sorpresa. Frodo tomó la mano de Josie y la colocó tras él. Josie lo abrazó asustada.-Quítanosla-dijo Gollum mirando a Frodo de nuevo.-Nosotros juramos hacer lo que ustedes quieran. ¡Lo juramos!

-No puedo confiar en tus promesas-dijo Frodo.

-Nosotros juramos servir al señor del Tesoro.-La voz de Gollum expresaba súplica.-Lo juramos por...¡el tesoro!. Gollum. Gollum.

-El anillo es traicionero. Te hará cumplir tu palabra.

-Sí-dijo Gollum avanzando sobre sus rodillas.-Por el tesoro. Por el tesoro.

-¡No te creo!-gritó Sam y Gollum retrocedió asustado.-Está tratando de engañarnos. ¡Si lo soltamos, nos ahorcará por la noche!

Frodo miró a Gollum. La criatura jadeaba y palpaba su cuello desesperadamente. Miró a sus compañeros y avanzó hacia Gollum.

-¿Conoces el camino a Mordor?-le preguntó.

-Sí-respondió Gollum, asustado aún.

-¿Ya has estado ahí?-preguntó de nuevo Frodo arrodillándose.

-Sí.-Gollum miró sorprendido como Frodo le quitaba la soga de su cuello. Sam lanzó a Josie un gesto de desaprobación.

-Nos llevarás a la puerta negra-ordenó Frodo a Gollum.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bien, ese fui el fin del capi!....sip, Josie escogió a Frodo. ¿Por qué? 

-Por que la verdad esta historia esta basada mucho en la otra, con la diferencia de que estoy "mejorando" ciertas partes y que tal vez cambie el final.

-Por que a petición popular de ustedes, se quedó con Frodo. (Lo siento por las que querían que se quedara con Legolas...)

-Y miren el lado bueno....Legolas está libre y ustedes pueden ir a consolarlo!

Jajajaja, pues espero les haya gustado el capi...yo lo sentí medio flojo...pero a lo mejor es por mi estado de ánimo.

Bueno dejen sus reviews...espero poder escribir le próximo capi pronto... la siguiente semana tengo vacaciones (^^ whee!) así que tal vez las aproveche....


	9. Una sospecha se levanta

o.o Hoeee!!! De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí???.....uu perdón! De veras, lo siento mucho....es que terminé exámenes y bueno...tuve unos problemitas que no me dejaban seguir.....pero aquí está! y para redimirme, prometo que en estas vacas continuaré lo más rápido que pueda, tratando subir un capi por semana! =3 

Luthinen: Muchas gracias! no te preocupes, Legolas no puede esperar a que lo consueles xD

Afrodita: Que bueno que te gustó el capi! o.... ¬¬ pero recuerda...Frodo es mío. [o.o PD. Ya se curó tu brazo???]

Noe: Ya, ya, no más retrasos lo prometo....gracias por tu review!

Laura: Niña, mil gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo emocional! " que bueno que la historia haya mejorado para bien!....PD. ¬¬ Si Sam vuelve a tocar a Frodo, yo lo mato!

Dru: Gracias por tu review! Y que bueno que te gustaron los dibujos que hice =3... respecto a esa versión alternativa...ya veremos... xP

Bueno chicas, aquí esta el capi....dejen reviews!

Capítulo 9.- Una sospecha se levanta 

Gollum  corría entre rocas y sendas, como si tratara de escapar. Sin embargo, siempre esperaba que le dieran alcance para empezar a correr de nuevo.

-¡¿Podemos bajar la velocidad?!-preguntó Sam entrecortadamente. Pero se hizo caso omiso a su comentario y no bajaron la velocidad.

Después de un tiempo de correr a través de esas montañas Gollum se detuvo y se volvió a los cansados viajeros.

-¿Ven? ¿Ven?-dijo saltando sobre una piedra.-Ya los sacamos. Apúrense, hobbitses, ¡Apúrense!-agregó mientras veía a los medianos bajar la velocidad para descansar un poco.

-Estoy tentada a darle en la cabeza con el sartén de Sam-murmuró Josie tras Frodo. Pero él no la miró, pues su vista estaba absorta en el monte del Destino, que se alzaba en el horizonte frente a ellos.

-Tienen suerte de que los encontramos-continuó Gollum.-Mucha suerte.-Y con un ademán les mostró la senda que debían seguir.

Avanzaron una vez más por aquél monótono paisaje seco y lleno de piedras, hasta que Gollum se detuvo y se puso a olfatear el aire.

-El día se acerca-murmuró mirando a su alrededor.-Smeágol se queda aquí.

-Deberíamos continuar-dijo Sam.

-¡No!-exclamó Gollum.-¡O la cara amarilla nos verá!

-Creo que es mejor detenernos un poco-murmuró Frodo, exhausto. Sam lo miró reprobatorio.

-Como usted guste-dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba contra la pared de piedra.

-Comamos un bocado-dijo Frodo sentándose junto a Josie y rodeándola con el brazo.

Sam sacó el lembas y repartió la ración del día entre los tres viajeros.

-¿Tienes hambre Smeágol?-preguntó Frodo ofreciéndole un pedazo de pan.

-¿Qué come?-preguntó Gollum sonriente mientras tomaba el pedazo de lembas y lo examinaba.-¿Es rico?-Gollum olfateó el pan y luego lo mordió. Pero casi al instante lo escupió mientras chillaba.-¡Los elfos! ¡Esos sucios elfos hicieron la comida!.-Gollum se llevó las manos a la garganta y siguió escupiendo.

-Qué desagradable-dijo Josie al ver a Gollum escupir cada migaja.

-Bien-dijo Sam toscamente.-Lo último que necesitábamos era compartir nuestras comida.

Él y Josie rieron entre dientes pero Frodo no lo hizo, al contrario, les lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a ambos.

-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó Josie.

-Nada-dijo Frodo comiendo.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir?-insistió Josie, viendo como Gollum se alejaba a buscar comida.

-No es nada, en serio.-Frodo se sentía mal mintiéndole a Josie; quería decirle que él podría terminar como Gollum si no cumplía su misión. Pero no podía. Sabía que Josie sentiría lástima por él y aparte, bueno, bastaba con decir que Josie no tenía un buen concepto de Gollum.

-¿No confías en mí?

-De verdad Josie, no es nada.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco-interrumpió Sam.-Pero en quién yo no confío es en ese. Ustedes duerman y yo haré la guardia, cuando no pueda más la despertaré a usted, Lady Joselyn.-Josie asintió.

-¡Sam!-reclamó Frodo.

-No hay problema-lo tranquilizó Josie.-Tú necesitas descansar.

-Pero Josie....

-Yo puedo cuidarlos, soy una chica fuerte.-Al decir esto Josie le guiñó un ojo a Frodo y besó su mejilla.

-Prométeme que me despertarás si sientes que debes dormir o crees que hay algún peligro.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo-dijo Josie acurrucándose junto a Frodo.-Pero duerme ahora.

-Bien.-Frodo miró a Sam. Luego atrajo a Josie hacia sí, y abrazándola se recostó en la pared de piedra. Casi al instante, el cansancio lo venció y Frodo cayó dormido.

Al poco tiempo llegó Gollum, miró a Frodo y Josie dormir, se sentó, miró a Sam y haciéndose un ovillo se durmió. Sam se acercó para asegurarse que realmente dormía. Al comprobarlo se sintió más seguro y volvió a sentarse. Miró a Frodo y Josie abrazados y sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que Sam no veía a su amo feliz. Entonces notó que aunque Frodo abrazaba a Josie, con su otra mano sujetaba el mango de Dardo.

"No es mala idea" se dijo Sam y se recostó en la pared de piedra frente a ellos. Miró al cielo grisáceo y tomó también el mango de su espada. Pero el sueño y el cansancio eran demasiado fuertes, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó todo era más oscuro, y una vez que se acostumbró a la poca luz notó que Gollum no estaba. Su corazón dio un brinco e inmediatamente buscó a su amo. Frodo yacía tranquilo, respirando suavemente mientras apoyaba si rostro sobre la cabeza de Josie. El corazón de Sam empezó a latir normalmente una vez más. 

-¡Maldito miserable!-murmuró buscando a Gollum.-Me pregunto a donde habrá ido....

-No muy lejos, no muy lejos-dijo la chillona voz de Gollum tras él.

-¿Dónde andabas?-preguntó Sam acusador.

-Smeágol tiene hambre, volverá pronto-dijo Gollum husmeando el aire antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

-¡Oye!-gritó Sam, pero Gollum no se volvió. Frodo despertó con el grito, miró a su alrededor confuso y con su mano libre se frotó los ojos.

-¡Hola!-dijo sonriendo cuando vio a Sam.-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué hora es?

-No sé-dijo Sam sentándose de nuevo.-Y el apestoso se ha marchado. De nuevo.

-Ya volverá-dijo Frodo molesto.-¿Cuánta comida queda?-preguntó mientras soltaba cuidadosamente a Josie.

-Suficiente por el momento, pero no sé cuanto más durará.

-Habrá que racionarla-dijo Frodo sentándose junto a Sam.

-Mataría por un buen pedazo de carne-se lamentó Sam.

-No eres el único....-Frodo dio unas palmadas a si amigo.

-¿Mejor, eh?-preguntó Gollum llegando de nuevo.-¿Hemos descansado? ¿Listos para seguir el viaje?

-Sólo espera a que despierte a Josie-dijo Frodo caminando hacia ella. Se arrodilló y la miró tiernamente. "¿Cómo es que eres tan hermosa?" se preguntó mientras suspiraba y acariciaba sus cabellos.-Josie-susurró dulcemente mientras movía el hombro de la susodicha. Josie murmuró algo que Frodo no puedo entender y girándose se aferró a su bolsa.-Vamos Josie, despierta ya.

-Mmmm....-Josie frunció el ceño y dio un quejido. Luego soltó la bolsa y levantó su brazo para desperezarse, golpeando accidentalmente a Frodo en la nariz.

-¡Ouch!-Frodo se llevó las manos a su nariz.

-¡Lo siento!-Josie se despertó totalmente con el quejido de Frodo. Se incorporó y lo miró mientras sonreía burlona.

-Me rompiste la nariz-se quejó Frodo sobando su nariz.

-Eres un delicado-dijo Josie mientras le plantaba un beso a Frodo en su mejilla.

-Eso no te va a quitar la culpa-dijo Frodo antes de robarle otro beso a Josie.

-Y supongo que esto sí-rió Josie antes de devolverle el beso a Frodo.

-Ajem, ajem.....-Sam los miraba con los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se dejaron de besar y soltaron una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta que tenían a Sam y Gollum esperándolos. Frodo ayudó a Josie a ponerse de pie y luego se acercó a Gollum y Sam notablemente sonrojado.

-Bien, partamos.

Continuaron con el viaje. Frodo y Josie iba tomados de la mano tras Gollum y Sam hacía la retaguardia. Sólo se oía de vez en cuando a Frodo y Josie susurrarse cosas y reírse.

Después de una hora dejaron atrás el arroyo que habían estado siguiendo y ante ellos se abrió el camino de las ciénagas. Un hedor sofocante les llegó mientras veían aquél horrible pantano.

-¡Una ciénaga! ¡Nos ha traído a una ciénaga!-exclamó Sam.

-Una ciénaga, sí, sí-dijo Gollum-Venga, amo. Lo llevaré por caminos seguros a través de la niebla.-Frodo lo siguió con cautela.

Se acercaba la mañana mientras los medianos seguían a Gollum, teniendo cuidado de no caer al agua. Caminaban en fila: Gollum, Sam, Josie y Frodo. Éste era el más cansado de todos y constantemente se quedaba atrás. La marcha fue penosa y apenas si se detenían a descansar, querían salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Vengan, hobbits, vengan! ¡Más rápido!-los apresuraba Gollum.

-Quisiera saber-dijo Sam tratando ver entre la niebla.-Cómo es que él  sabe este camino.

-Yo lo descubrí. De verdad-respondió Gollum adelante.-El camino a través de los pantanos. Los orcos no lo usan, no lo conocen. Dan rodeos de millas y millas. Vengan rápido; blandos y ágiles como sombras debemos ser.

Caminaron el resto del día, penosos y tratando de soportar aquella terrible pestilencia. Constantemente resbalaban y se mojaban en aquellas pútridas aguas, impregnándose el olor en sus ropas.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco?-preguntó Josie después de su segunda caída.-No lo soporto más.

-Supongo que es lo mejor-dijo Frodo deteniéndose. Gollum los miró y sin decir nada, se detuvo también.

-Odio este lugar-dijo Sam sentándose.-Es demasiado silencioso. No hubo rastro ni de un pájaro en dos días.

-No, ningún pájaro para a comer-dijo Gollum abatido.-Nada de pájaros crujientes. ¡Y estamos muriendo de hambre! ¡Sí, muriendo, mi tesoro!

Los medianos miraban a Gollum quejarse mientras comían sus lembas. Entonces Gollum se quedó quieto mirando el suelo, y con un rápido movimiento atrapó un gusano y lo engulló.

-Oh, por Dios-dijo Josie asqueada.-Eso es repugnante.

-Creo...que perdí el apetito-dijo Sam bajando su pedazo de pan.

-¿Seguro que no quieres lembas?-preguntó Frodo. Por todo respuesta Gollum escupió al suelo.

-¡Moriremos de hambre!-gritó.-¡De hambre!

-Entonces, muérete-dijo Sam harto de las quejas de Gollum.-¡Menudo alivio!

-Oh, cruel hobbit-se lamentó Gollum.-No le importa si tenemos hambre. No le importa si debemos morir.

Por toda respuesta Sam comió un trozo de lembas en la cara de Gollum. Una vez más Josie rió entre dientes.

-No es como el amo-continuó Gollum acercándose a Frodo.-Al amo le importa. El amo lo sabe.-Frodo se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Gollum.-Sí, Tesoro, sí. Una vez que se apodera de nosotros nunca suelta....

-¡No me toques!-gritó Frodo al ver la mano extendida de Gollum. Éste lo miró asustado y se alejó a buscar más comida.

La noche llegó y el lugar se volvió más terrorífico. Gollum avanzaba palpando el piso con las manos y olfateando el aire. De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Josie: Una luz entre las ciénagas. Se detuvo en seco y la miró. La luz vacilaba entre la oscuridad. Ella se sintió extraña, absorbida por esa luz....podía escuchar su llamado.

-¿Josie?-dijo Frodo al verla detenerse. Pero Josie no respondió.-¿Josie?-repitió Frodo tocando su hombro. Josie pareció salir de un trance.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confusa.

-No lo sé-contestó Frodo.-Te quedaste parada ahí, sin más.

-Sí-afirmó Josie y caminó decidida hacia Gollum.-¡Gollum! ¿Qué son esas luces?-preguntó señalando la que había visto.-¡¿Qué son?!

-¡No las miren!-dijo Gollum.-Nunca las miren.

-¿Luces?-preguntó Sam mirando a su alrededor. Pero lo que vio no fue exactamente una luz.-¡Hay caras muertas! ¡Caras muertas en el agua!

-Ay, madre...-Josie abrazó a Frodo al ver aquellos rostros.

-Todos muertos, todos putrefactos-dijo Gollum.-Hombres, Elfos y Orcos. Una gran batalla, hace muchos años. La ciénaga de los muertos. Sí, sí, así es como la llaman.-Empezó a avanzar de nuevo.-Por acá, ¡Y no sigan las luces!

-Esto es un error...¡ah!-Sam resbaló una vez más en las sucias aguas.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-gritó Gollum.-O los hobbits se irán abajo, con los muertos, y encenderán pequeñas luces propias.

-Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor-dijo Josie jalando a Frodo para seguir a Gollum, pero éste no se movió. Miraba fijamente un rostro en el agua, sin prestar atención a nada más.-¿Frodo?

Pero él no respondió. No podía dejar de ver aquella cara pálida de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre. Se sentía absorbido, llamado por aquél rostro.

-¡Frodo!-Sam gritó al ver que Frodo hacia caso omiso de los gritos de Josie. Pero fue tarde, aquél rostro abrió los ojos dejando ver dos pupilas blancas, y Frodo se dejó caer en el agua, sin más.

Una vez abajo se encontró flotando entre horribles visiones y espíritus, que lo llamaban, tratando de alcanzarlo. Él trató de alejarse pero no podía. Los espíritus estaban apunto de tocarlo cuando una mano lo tomó del hombro y lo sacó de aquella pesadilla. Frodo salió del agua pataleando y escupiendo.

-¿Gollum?-Frodo se volvió para ver a su salvador.

-¡No siga las luces!-chilló la criatura.

-¡Gollum!-repitió Frodo cuando éste se alejó.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-Sam tomó a su amo por los hombros.

-¡Frodo! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Josie abrazaba a Frodo y besaba su rostro. Pero Frodo no pudo dejar de mirar a Gollum.

Continuaron el camino por el pantano, esta vez cuidadosos de no seguir las luces. Josie y Sam constantemente vigilaban a Frodo, temerosos de que otro incidente ocurriera.

La noche cayó y se dispusieron a descansar un poco. Frodo haría la guardia mientras Sam y Josie dormían. Pero esa noche, Frodo se sintió especialmente débil respecto al anillo.

Soltó a Josie –quien dormía en sus brazos- y la depositó lentamente en el suelo. Tomó el anillo y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano. Se sintió aliviado cuando sintió su poder. Se acurrucó y siguió acariciando el anillo, seducido totalmente.

-Tan brillante-murmuró alguien. Frodo se sobresaltó y escondió el anillo de inmediato.-Tan hermoso-repitió Gollum de espaldas a Frodo.-Nuestro tesoro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Frodo incorporándose.

-Amo necesita conservar sus fuerzas-dijo Gollum sin mirarlo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Frodo poniéndose de pie.

-No pregunte-respondió Gollum cortante.-No es asunto suyo. ¡Gollum, Gollum!

-Según Gandalf, eras gente del río-continuó Frodo acercándose a Gollum.

-Frío el corazón, la mano, el hueso-canturreó Gollum ignorando a Frodo.-Frío sufren los viajeros lejos.

-Dijo que tu vida ha sido triste.

-Ellos no ven lo que hay cerca con el sol oculto y la luna muerta.

-No eras muy diferente de un hobbit en otra época-decía Frodo suavemente.-¿Lo eras...Smeágol?

Gollum levantó su rostro con una expresión incrédula ante las palabras de Frodo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Ese era tu nombre ¿no es cierto?-Frodo miraba fijamente a Gollum.-Hace mucho tiempo.

-Mi nombre-susurró Gollum con la mirada perdida.-Mi nombre.-Gollum esbozó una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca en su rostro.

De pronto, en las alturas se escuchó un terrible chillido que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y que despertó a Josie y a Sam. Frodo sintió la herida en su hombro dolerle de nuevo, como si se la acabaran de hacer.

-¡Jinetes negros!-gritó Sam y tomó a Josie del brazo mientras se levantaban apresurados.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Josie asustada y confusa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Escóndanse!-chillaba Gollum.-¡Escóndanse!

-¿Qué está pasando?-Josie se arrodilló junto a Frodo quien gritaba de dolor y tenía su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-Vamos, Frodo. ¡Vamos!-Sam tomó a su amo de la mano y lo arrastró hasta unos arbustos.

-¡Rápido!-gritaba Gollum.-¡Nos verán! ¡Nos verán!

-¡¿Quiénes?!-chilló Josie al borde de un ataque.-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡Yo creía que estaban muertos!-dijo Sam.

-¿Muertos?-repitió Gollum irónico.-No, no los pueden matar. No.

Sobre ellos se oyó el batir de unas enormes alas y un gruñido. Todos aguantaban la respiración esperando no ser descubiertos. Entonces, en el cielo frente a ellos apareció una enorme bestia alada con un jinete negro montándola.

-¡Espectros!-chilló Gollum.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Josie asombrada.

-¡Espectros alados!-dijo Gollum.-Lo están llamando. ¡Están llamando al Tesoro!

Todos miraron a Frodo, quien parecía estar en trance y buscaba el anillo en su pecho.

-¡Sr. Frodo! No se preocupe-dijo Sam tomando la mano de Frodo.-Aquí estoy.

-Sam, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Josie con lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Está Frodo bien?

-Ya pasó-dijo Gollum cuando se dejó de oír el batir de las alas.-¡Apúrense, hobbits! La puerta negra está muy cerca.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme lo que pasó?-preguntó Josie una vez que reanudaron la marcha.

-No es nada-dijo Frodo avanzando a grandes zancadas. Sam lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Nada? ¿¡Nada!?-Josie caminó hasta ponerse frente a Frodo.-No me mientas Frodo, mira nada más como te pusiste, estabas poseído, convulsionando....¡yo que sé! ¿Qué es Frodo? ¿Qué me ocultas?-Frodo no respondió.

-Son Jinetes Negros-intervino Sam.-Espectros de Sauron. Buscan el anillo único, es para lo que viven....aunque están muertos.

-Espectros-repitió Josie confusa. ¿Espectros que buscan el anillo? ¿Es por eso que actuabas así?-preguntó Josie mirando expectativa a Frodo.

-Fui herido por uno de ellos mientras nos dirigíamos a Rivendel-contestó Frodo dando un suspiro.-De no ser por Elrond y Lady Arwen, ahora sería uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?-preguntó Josie con la voz quebrada.-De haber sabido yo podría haberte ayudado....

-No me gusta hablar de eso-contestó Frodo secamente.-Y no creo que me puedas haber ayudado.

Josie no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo tristemente antes de dar la vuelta y seguir caminando. Sam lanzó una mirada a Frodo antes de seguir a Josie. Éste último suspiró y miró a los otros caminar ante él.

¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Por qué no quería decirle a Josie que por dentro se sentía tan débil y necesitaba de ella?. Josie tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que pasaba con Frodo....y tal vez ella sí podía ayudarlo.

"Debo disculparme cuanto antes" se dijo Frodo. "No debo actuar así nunca más. Ella me ama, debo confiar en ella"

Continuaron la marcha en silencio hasta que llegó la noche y se detuvieron a dormir. La guardia era para Sam, así que Frodo se acercó a donde Josie estaba sentada y se sentó en el suelo. Josie colocó su maleta a modo de almohada y tomó su capa como sábana.

-Josie...-empezó Frodo.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella cortante y se acostó dándole la espalda. Frodo la miró y suspiró al tiempo que se acostaba también.

"Actué como un idiota. Un completo imbécil" se dijo cerrando los ojos. "No, esto no se puede quedar así. En la primera oportunidad debo pedirle disculpas, rogar por su perdón. Esto no puede quedarse así." Frodo cerró los ojos con un gesto de frustración y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dormido.

Al día siguiente continuaron su camino hasta llegar a las montañas de Mordor. Aquél paisaje deprimente de tierras desoladas no ayudaba al humor de Frodo. Josie aún no le hablaba, y él se sentía terriblemente mal cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y ella lo miraba fríamente.

El deprimente día acabó con la caída de la noche. Una vez más se detuvieron para dormir y Frodo quedó como vigía. Sam inmediatamente cayó dormido, pero Josie no. Yacía con los ojos abiertos, viendo el oscuro cielo. Frodo la miró nervioso mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No deseo hablar contigo-dijo Josie cuando escuchó a Frodo aproximarse.

-Por favor Josie, debo decirte algo.

-¿Así que ahora si vas a decirme algo, eh?-dijo Josie incorporándose.-Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?

-Lo siento mucho Josie, de verdad-susurró Frodo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí, Frodo?

-No, no es eso. Es que...-Frodo vaciló. No sabía como empezar.-Tengo un conflicto interior, Josie. Día tras día trato de luchar contra el poder del anillo; y tú eres la causa por la que lo venzo la mayoría de las veces. Tú eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en tanto tiempo y no quería decirte lo que me estaba sucediendo porque no quería que sintieras lástima por mí. No quería que me miraras como miras a Gollum.-Frodo guardó silencio y miró a Josie.

-No me mires así-susurró ella mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Josie...-Frodo tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.-Por favor, Josie....

-¡Sabes que yo jamás te miraría así!-Josie explotó en llantos.-Nunca lo haría.

-Lo siento mucho Josie-Frodo la tomó entre sus brazos.-No quise hacerte daño, jamás me atrevería. Tú sabes que te amo más que a mi vida.

-Yo también te amo, Frodo-Josie se acurrucó en sus brazos.-Por eso estoy preocupada por ti. Por eso quiero saber que te está pasando. Cuando te vi gritar de dolor me asusté tanto, no sabía lo que te pasaba y...-Josie no pudo terminar la frase pues estalló en un llanto de nuevo.

-Ya pasó, todo está bien ahora-dijo Frodo suavemente. Tomó el rostro de Josie y la miró fijamente.-Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar nunca más, lo juro.

-Entonces acepto tus disculpas-susurró Josie sonriendo. Y todo quedó olvidado mientras se besaban.

Sam se despertó súbitamente al sentir movimiento a su alrededor. Se levantó y vio a Josie y Frodo durmiendo abrazados. Cerca de ellos Gollum estab envuelto en una discusión consigo mismo y no notó que Sam estaba despierto. Éste se acercó con cautela, y oculto entre las sombras escuchó atentamente.

 -¡Quítaselo!-siseó Gollum.-¡Es nuestro tesoro, quítaselo!

-¡No!-decía Sméagol con una voz llorosa.-Ellos son tres, despertarán y nos matarán. Ahora no, todavía no

-¿Todavía no, eh?-dijo Gollum malicioso.-Ella nos ayudará. Ella lo hará, sí.

-¿Ella?-preguntó Sméagol intrigado.-¿Ella nos podrá ayudar?

-¡Sí!-Gollum acercó sus manos al cuello de Frodo e hizo un horrible mueca.-Ella nos ayudará y el amo jamás sospechará.

-¿Jamás?-preguntó Smeágol con la voz cortada.

-Jamás-respondió Gollum en un susurro malicioso.

"¿Ella?" Sam miraba confuso a Gollum. "Ella nos ayudará y el amo jamás sospechara. ¿A qué demonios se refería Gollum? ¿Quién era ella, que no despertaría sospecha alguna en Frodo...?" Los ojos de Sam se posaron en su amo y en Josie.

-Ella-susurró Sam.-¡No...!

¿Gollum hablaba de Josie?. Tenía que ser de ella, de nadie más. Frodo jamás sospecharía de Josie. Jamás. Entonces, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿acaso Josie le pediría a Frodo el anillo mientras lo seducía con sus besos y caricias?

"Debo evitarlo" se dijo Sam. Sabía que Frodo no le negaría nada a Josie, la amaba demasiado y su único deseo era hacerla feliz. Pero era imposible, Josie no sería capaz de eso, ella también amaba a Frodo.....¿o no?. "Legolas." El nombre llegó a la mente de Sam de pronto."Josie y Legolas". Era evidente que Josie se sentía muy atraída por él, ¿por qué ese repentino cambio por Frodo?. "Basta Samsagaz. Josie es parte de la comunidad, y debes confiar en ella. Si está con nosotros es porque es fiel a la misión."

"No necesariamente." Sam no podía dejar de inventar nuevas sospechas. "Boromir era parte de la comunidad e intentó quitarle el anillo a Frodo. Josie puede hacer lo mismo."

"Sé ético Sam, ¿por qué habría Josie de ayudar a Gollum?. ¡Ella lo detesta tanto como tú!"

"¿Y si todo es una farsa? ¿Y si ella planeó esto desde que se unió a la compañía?.....¿¡Y si Sauron la encontró primero y todo es una trampa?!"  Sam ahogó un grito. Eso era posible. Gandalf lo había dicho cuando les explicó lo que era un HehE y el plan de Elrond para buscar al heredero; dijo que esperaba que Sauron no la hubiera encontrado primero pues sería fatal.

"Debo advertir al Sr. Frodo, ¡él tiene que saberlo!" Sam se puso de pie causando que Gollum notara su presencia y se sobresaltara.

-Buen hobbit soñoliento-dijo Gollum con aparente tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a Sam.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó cortante Sam.

-Es hora de partir.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una voz soñolienta. Las voces habían despertado a Josie.

 -Es hora de partir-contestó fríamente Sam.

-¿Tan pronto?-dijo ella.

-Debemos irnos ya-siseó Gollum.-La puerta está muy cerca.

Josie emitió un gruñido y volvió su rostro al de Frodo.

-Frodo-lo llamó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su rostro.-Cariño, despierta ya.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Frodo aún medio dormido.

-Es hora de partir-le respondió Josie besándolo en la mejilla. Frodo abrió los ojos y se desperezó.

-Buenos días-le susurró Frodo a Josie mientras besaba su frente.

-Buenos días-dijo Josie besándolo también.

Sam les dio la espalda. No soportaba verlos ahora que temía que Josie estaba tendiendo una trampa para Frodo. Sabía que cualquier noche podría quitarle el anillo a Frodo, o peor, llevarlo a una trampa llena de orcos a sabiendas que Frodo la seguiría como una dócil oveja. 

-Bueno-le dijo Frodo a Gollum una vez que se puso de pie.-Llévanos hasta la puerta de Mordor.

No faltaba mucho para que llegaran, así que se pusieron en marcha cuanto antes. Gollum los guiaba a través de las sendas de la montaña. Constantemente se detenía y olfateaba el terreno y escuchaba atento, con aparente nerviosismo.

Tras él, Frodo y Josie caminaban de la mano, como ya era costumbre. Pero para Sam esto ya no era algo normal. Los seguía de cerca y estaba atento a cualquier comentario que sugiriera algo de lo que él sospechaba.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Josie rodeando a Frodo con sus brazos.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir tan bien-respondió Frodo abrazándola también. Y luego agregó en un susurro.-Cuando duermo en tus brazos no tengo pesadillas, sino sueños llenos de paz.

Sam no alcanzó a oír lo que Josie respondió, pero pudo ver como le plantaba un beso en los labios a Frodo.

"¿Cómo puedes jugar así con él? ¡¿Cómo?!" Sam no soportaba verlos más. A cualquier demostración de afecto, sus sospechas crecían y crecían.

-Hemos llegado.-La voz de Gollum lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se hallaban frente a una pila de rocas, y tras ellas estaban las puerta de Mordor. Las escalaron con cuidado de no resbalar. Y una vez arriba, pudieron apreciar la enorme puerta negra que contenía los horrores de Mordor.

-La puerta Negra de Mordor-murmuró Gollum mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ay, sálvanos-dijo Sam anonado ante semejante construcción.-Mi padre tendría un par de cosas que decir si nos viera.

-El amo dice que le muestre el camino a Mordor-dijo Gollum arrodillándose tras las piedras junto a Frodo.-Así que el buen Sméagol se lo muestra porque el amo lo pide.

-Así es-respondió Frodo sin apartar su mirada de la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Josie mirando los orcos que vigilaban sobre la puerta.-No podemos pasar por ahí....

Un grito la interrumpió. Abajo, a su derecha caminaba un ejército. El sonido de su marcha se unía al de sus escudos y lanzas, y resonaban por todo el lugar. De la puerta se oyó el sonido de un cuerno, seguido por el chirrido de las puertas al abrirse para dar paso al ejército.

-¡Miren!-gritó Josie.-¡Las puertas! ¡Se están abriendo!

Avanzó hasta otra roca para ver mejor. Sam fue tras ella inmediatamente, pues se temía que aquello fuera una trampa de la que ella intentaba escabullirse.

-¡Sam!-susurró Josie cuando la roca falseó debido al peso.-¡Está roca no nos soportará!

-Veo un camino para abajo-dijo Sam haciendo caso omiso de Josie.

-¡Sam.....!

La roca se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ambos resbalaran por la colina directo hacia el ejército.

-¡Josie! ¡Sam!-Frodo corrió colina abajo tratando de darles alcance. Se escondió tras una roca y los buscó entre la polvadera, misma que el ejército pudo apreciar. Finalmente los vio entre las piedras y corrió hacia ellos. Ambos tenían medio cuerpo sepultado y Frodo los jalaba compulsivamente mientras veía a dos soldados acercarse. Al ver que no podría sacarlos a tiempo, tomó su capa y la lanzó sobre ellos para evitar ser descubiertos por los soldados. Se agazapó junto a Josie, quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Sam estaba un poco más abajo.

"¿Estás bien" le preguntó Frodo a Josie sin emitir sonido alguno, moviendo sólo los labios. Ella asintió y le sonrió. Frodo le sonrió de vuelta. Entonces, sin poder resistirse, empezaron a besarse.

-Creo que ya se han ido-murmuró Sam cuando las pisadas se alejaron.-¿Sr. Frodo?-repitió al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-escuchó a Frodo preguntar en un jadeo.

-Ya se han ido-volvió a decir Sam, adivinando porque no lo habían escuchado la primera vez.

Frodo quitó la capa y empezó a remover la tierra para que ellos pudieran salir.  Una vez que estuvieron libres, Frodo se agazapó tras una roca y miró la puerta de Mordor.

-Yo no les pedí que vinieran-dijo mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo.

-Lo sabemos-respondió Josie tomando su brazo.

-Dudo que estas capas de elfos nos oculten ahí-dijo Sam mientras miraba las puertas.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Frodo y los tres emprendieron la carrera, pero antes siquiera de dar un paso fueron jalados hacia atrás.

-¡No!-gritó Gollum.-¡No amo! ¡Lo atrapan! ¡Lo atrapan!-Gollum tomó a Frodo del brazo cuando él volvió intentar correr.-¡No se lo lleve a él! Él quiere el tesoro. ¡Siempre lo está buscando! Y el tesoro quiere regresar con él. Pero no debemos dejar que lo tenga.

Otro chirrido indicó que las puertas se estaban cerrando. Frodo las miró y supo que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad. Una vez más, intentó salir corriendo.

-¡No!-gritó Gollum.-Hay otro camino. Más secreto. Un camino oscuro.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?-preguntó Sam con su habitual desconfianza.

-Por qué el amo no lo preguntó-respondió Gollum con la calma del mundo.

-¡Están tramando algo!-dijo Sam.

-¿Hay otra manera de entrar a Mordor?-preguntó Frodo ignorando el que Sam había hablado en plural.

-Sí-respondió Gollum.-Otro camino y unas escaleras. Y luego, un túnel.

-Nos trajo hasta acá-dijo Frodo cuando escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrarse.

-Sr. Frodo, ¡no!

-Ha cumplido su palabra.

-¡No!

-Guíanos, Sméagol.

-El buen Sméagol siempre ayuda-dijo Gollum dando la vuelta y subiendo la pendiente. Frodo lo siguió ante la mirada de desaprobación de Sam.

-Vamos, Sam-dijo Josie poniéndose de pie.-No nos queda otra.

Sam no respondió al comentario de Josie. Parecía muy tranquila respecto a este cambio de curso. Ni siquiera intentó protestar.

"El Sr. Frodo lo tiene que saber." Se dijo mientras seguía a Josie. "Y cuanto antes, mejor."


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capi. 

Laura, Dru y Afrodita:  muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Capítulo 10.- Sentimientos Encontrados 

Se alejaron de la puerta de Mordor y sintieron un alivio dentro de ellos. Pero la jornada por este nuevo camino apenas si iniciaba.

Frodo miró hacia atrás y vio como dejaban atrás la fortaleza de Mordor. Sintió que el peso del anillo disminuía un poco. Frodo suspiró. Cada vez el anillo pesaba más y a él le era más difícil resistir la tentación, pero sabía que debía mantenerse firme. Destruir ese anillo era su destino y él haría todo lo posible por cumplirlo...sea cual sea el final de su aventura. Una vez más Frodo deseó jamás haber tocado aquél anillo, deseó estar descansando bajo la sombra de un enorme roble en La Comarca, jamás haber ido en esa misión....

Josie tomó su mano y basó su mejilla. Frodo salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a su amada que le sonreía. Frodo sonrió mientras se arrepentía de sus pensamientos. De no haber ido en esa misión, jamás hubiera conocido a Josie. La abrazó y besó su frente, mientras ella susurraba palabras de amor a su oído.

Sam los miraba de reojo con las mano en puño. No lo soportaba, simplemente no podía. Sabía que su amo amaba a Joselyn con toda su alma, que ella lo era todo para él. Jamás la creyó capaz de semejante atrocidad; parecía tan linda e inocente...pero las apariencias engañan.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Josie de pronto, dejando de abrazar a Frodo. Los hobbits agudizaron su oído para escuchar atentamente. A lo lejos se oían pisadas. Miles de ellas.

-Más hombres que van a Mordor-murmuró Gollum delante de ellos.

-Siempre he querido ver un Olifante-dijo Sam repentinamente.

-¿Un qué?-Josie lo miró confundida mientras Frodo soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que llevan Olifantes, mi querido Sam?

-Bueno...-Sam se sonrojó. Sólo había oído de ellos en leyendas y viejas historias. Pero sabía que si existían, éstos hombres los poseían.

-¿Qué es un Olifante?-preguntó Josie. Sam la miró de reojo mientras cruzaba las manos tras su espalda y recitaba aquél poema que su viejo le había contado una vez.

Al terminar Josie le aplaudió, mientras Frodo reía con ganas. Gollum se limitó a escrudiñar los alrededores.

-No-dijo temeroso.-Ningún Olifante.

Después de aquella interrupción continuaron la jornada, preguntándose si de verdad verían un Olifante. La fría noche los tomó por sorpresa y tuvieron que buscar un refugio entre las rocas para protegerse. Sam miraba impaciente a su amo y a Josie descansar abrazados. Hubiera deseado que Frodo se hubiera quedado despierto, de esa forma hubiera podido contarle sus terribles noticias, pero poco después de haber dicho "Buenas noches" ya había caído dormido.

Al día siguiente llegaron a una hermosa laguna poco profunda, y bebieron hasta saciarse.

Fue entonces llegaron a una hermosa laguna poco profunda donde se detuvieron para beber hasta saciarse. Gollum aprovechó la parada para ir de cacería.

Mientras lo veía desaparecer entre las rocas, Josie arremangó su blusa y lavó sus manos, acto seguido lavó su rostro y su cuello. En otras palabras, lavó toda parte de su cuerpo que su ropa no cubría.

-¿Por qué simplemente no saltas al agua?-le dijo Frodo riendo.

-Eso quisieras-respondió Josie con el ceño fruncido.-A ti un baño no te caería nada mal, créeme-agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. Frodo sintió que se sonrojaba y miró su reflejo en el agua.

-Tienes razón-dijo suspirando, y empezó a lavarse también. Sam, hizo lo mismo.

-Debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos-dijo Sam mientras sacudía sus manos para secarlas.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Josie.

-Sí, ahora-respondió Sam.

-Oh...

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Frodo.

-Quería lavar mi cabello-respondió Josie mientras hacia un puchero y tocaba su castaña melena.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-exclamó Sam. Frodo guardó silencio. Extrañaba el delicioso aroma que los cabellos de Josie soltaban y que se había perdido cuando ella cayó en las ciénagas.

-¿Tomará mucho?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-protestó Sam.

-No lo sé-respondió Josie examinando sus cabellos trenzados.-No tengo idea de que tan sucios están.

-Bueno, creo que podemos esperarte-empezó Frodo.

-Tengo una mejor idea-lo interrumpió  Sam.-Usted y yo vamos a buscar un lugar donde descansar mientras ella lava sus cabellos. Una vez que encontremos un sitio, regresamos con ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola-dijo Frodo negando con la cabeza.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Josie deshaciendo su trenza.

-Pero Josie...

-En serio, no me pasará nada-dijo Josie quitando pedazos de hierba de entre sus cabellos.

-En vez de estar discutiendo ya estaríamos buscando un refugio-dijo Sam a Frodo.

-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos. No tardaremos nada-agregó volviéndose a Josie. Ella sólo asintió mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila.

-Espero que ese apestoso no se haya ido muy lejos-murmuró Sam mientras daba media vuelta.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-le preguntó Frodo molesto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Insultarlo. Denigrarlo todo el tiempo-respondió Frodo.

-Por qué sí-dijo Sam, sorprendido.-Por que eso es lo que es, Sr. Frodo. Sólo contiene engaños y mentiras. Quiere el anillo, es lo único que le importa.

-No sabes lo que el anillo le hizo, lo que todavía le está haciendo-respondió Frodo secamente. Luego su voz se ablandó.-Quiero ayudarle, Sam.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que creer que puede regresar.

-No lo puede salvar, Sr. Frodo-susurró Sam mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-le espetó Frodo súbitamente.-¡Nada!

-Sé más de lo que usted cree-respondió Sam con preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sam?-preguntó Frodo cambiando el tono de su voz.

-Sentémonos aquí. Es buen escondite.

-¿Sam...?-Frodo lo miró expectativo.

-Una noche después de que salimos de las ciénagas-empezó Sam.-Me quedé dormido en mi turno, pero Gollum se encargó de despertarme mientras discutía con su otra personalidad, ese lambiscón de Sméagol.-Sam miró a su confundido amo antes de continuar. Sabía que el corazón de Frodo se rompería en mil pedazos, pero era necesario. Tomó un suspiro y se lo dijo todo.

Josie escuchó atentamente para asegurarse que los hobbits no venían. Miró a su alrededor una última vez y se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas y saltó al lago. Sabía que sólo disponía de unos segundos, así que se lavó el cuerpo con la botellita de perfume que había traído de Lórien. Una vez que hubo terminado, volvió a asegurarse que nadie venía y saltó del agua para envolverse en su otra capa. Tomó las ropas que tenía guardadas en su bolsa y se cambió rápidamente. Mientras volvía a sujetar sus cabellos con su listón decidió que su viejo vestido ya no tenía remedio así que lo guardó para usarlo como alimento para el fuego, si es que llegaban a hacer una fogata.

Una vez que estuvo lista, se sentó sobre una roca a esperar a los hobbits.

-¡No es cierto!-repitió Frodo por millonésima vez.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Frodo-murmuró Sam con tristeza.

-¡Ella jamás haría semejante cosa!-exclamó Frodo poniéndose de pie.-¡Estás equivocado!

-Usted sabe que no-dijo Sam suavemente mientras de ponía de pie.

-¡No!-sollozó Frodo.

-Vamos, Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.-Mejor vayamos por ella, no me gustó nada eso de que se quedara sola después de que Gollum se fuera a cazar. Si usted me pregunta, de seguro hay gato encerrado...

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Frodo mientras tomaba a Sam por el cuello de su camisa.-¿Me oíste? No quiero oír otra palabra.-Frodo miró asesinamente a Sam antes de soltarlo con desprecio y dirigirse al lago.

Sam lo siguió con la distancia prudente. No podía apartar de su mente la mirada llena de angustia de Frodo ni su voz quebrándose mientras hablaba. Se sentía terrible por causarle semejante mal a su amo, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Frodo iba casi corriendo. Quería escapar de ahí. Huir de todos esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Josie no jugaría así con él, nunca lo haría. Era imposible que tras ese angelical rostro existiera maldad. Sam debía haber escuchado mal, tal vez sólo lo había soñado. Era imposible que toda la felicidad que Frodo sentía era una mentira, que todos sus sueños y esperanzas eran en vano, que las promesas de amor de Josie fueran mentiras....¿O eso era lo que quería creer?.

Finalmente llegaron al algo y encontraron a Josie sentada sobre una roca, con un atuendo diferente, el cabello mojado recogido con un lazo y su piel blanca completamente limpia. Frodo sintió otra ola de sentimientos encontrados atacar su corazón. Al verla tan hermosa, deseó correr a abrazarla, pero la advertencia de Sam lo frenaba.

-¿Me veo mejor?-preguntó Josie sonriente acercándose a los hobbits. Sam desvió su mirada y Frodo apenas pudo balbucear algo con sentido.-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada-dijo Frodo al fin.-Te ves bien.

-¿Sólo bien?-le preguntó Josie mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vámonos-dijo Frodo ignorando a Josie. La tomó del brazo y se internaron en los bosques.

-¿Ya regresó Gollum?-preguntó Josie mientras caminaban.

-No, no lo ha hecho-respondió Frodo entre dientes.

Llegaron al lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas y se sentaron a comer. Un silencio incómodo reinó mientras masticaban sus lembas. Josie miraba a los hobbits constantemente, segura de que algo malo había pasado.

-Bien-dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio.-Con su permiso, yo me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Sam-dijo Josie. Pero Sam no respondió. Se cubrió con su capa y les dio la espalda. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba roncando.

-¿Se han peleado?-preguntó Josie apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Frodo.

-Algo así-respondió Frodo con la mirada fija en Sam.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Josie de nuevo, mientras jugaba con los rizos de Frodo.

El pobre hobbit no pudo responder. No pudo evitar notar el hecho que Josie rozaba constantemente la cadena del anillo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Frodo?-lo llamó Josie.-¿Estás bien?

Frodo no respondió. Sólo miraba a Josie de reojo y no se dio cuenta de la mueca de desprecio que se formaba en su rostro.

-Mi pobrecito hobbit-susurró Josie besando el rostro de Frodo.-Ven, descansa en mis brazos.

Frodo dudó antes de acceder al ofrecimiento de Josie. Se sentía inseguro, confundido. Él le había dicho antes que adoraba dormir entre sus brazos, ¿aprovecharía entonces Josie que él iba caer rendido para tomar el anillo?. No respondió y miró fijamente a Josie.

"Imposible" se dijo mientras miraba sus ojos. "No veo mentira en sus ojos, sólo preocupación. Está preocupada porque cree que algo anda mal. Está preocupada por m

"¿No será que le preocupa fallar?" susurró una voz dentro de la cabeza de Frodo. "¿Y qué tu la descubras y ella fracase?"

"¡No...!"

Josie miró a Frodo llena de preocupación. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él y no quería decírselo. Sintió un nudo en su corazón. Frodo había prometido que confiaría en ella, que no le ocultaría nada más.

-Frodo-susurró mientras apoyaba su frente en la mejilla de éste.-Dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¿No irás a faltar a tu promesa?-Josie acarició los labios del hobbit y a continuación lo besó tiernamente.

"¡Lo ves!" continuó la vocecilla. "Te está probando. Sabe que no resistirás a sus caricias y besos. Sabe que una vez que caigas ante ella podrá quitártelo. Quitarte el tesoro..."

"¡No...!" Frodo no respondió al dulce beso de Josie. Simplemente se quedó tieso, mirando al vacío.

-¿Frodo?-lo llamó Josie más que preocupada al ver el comportamiento del hobbit.-Amor, dime lo que te pasa.

Lentamente los ojos de Frodo se posaron sobre Josie. Ella ahogaba los sollozos mientras miraba la expresión fría de su amado hobbit.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-fue lo único que Frodo pudo articular.

-¿Qué...?-Josie se limpió las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

-Fuiste lo mejor que me había pasado-dijo Frodo con la voz quebrada.-Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida.

-Frodo, ¿de que hablas...?-preguntó Josie con voz llorosa. Sentía un miedo intenso ante la fría mirada de Frodo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste jugar conmigo de esa forma?!-gritó Frodo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de Josie.

-¡Frodo, espera!-Josie fue tras él.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó Frodo cuando ésta lo tomó por el brazo. Se volvió hacia la asustada chica y la miró fijamente.-Se acabó, Josie. No quiero saber más de ti.

Josie abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa. Miró fijamente a Frodo mientras su aturdida mente registraba las últimas palabras. "Se acabó."  Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y el llanto se ahogaba en su garganta. "No quiero saber más de ti." No. Frodo no había dicho eso. Él la amaba, jamás diría semejante atrocidad.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se alejaba de ella? ¿Por qué no le daba las buenas noches y la tomaba entre sus brazos?

-¡Frodo....!-Josie trató ir tras él, pero sus rodillas temblaban y fue incapaz de dar un sólo paso.-¡Frodo!-Josie cayó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo. Pero no sintió el dolor. Aquél dolor era sólo un cosquilleo comparado al de su corazón que se rompía en pedazos.

Frodo se tiró junto a Sam y se cubrió con la capa. Sentía que la furia que lo había invadido desaparecía, dando lugar a una infinita tristeza.

 "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Josie?...Eres lo que más amo en este mundo" Frodo calló un sollozo. "Caí como un tonto ante ti. Creí todas tus palabras, todas tus promesas. Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo."

-Imbécil-susurró Frodo. "¿Cómo pudiste creer ella se había fijado en ti? ¿Qué te amaba?....Todo era una farsa. Cada beso que te dio fue una mentira. Cada sonrisa, cada caricia...¡todo fue mentira! Ella nunca te amó. Nuca te quiso." Frodo pensó en Legolas de pronto. Sam lo había dicho. Había sugerido que Josie en realidad lo quería a él, pero no lo siguió porque debía obtener el anillo. O tal vez sólo jugaba con ambos. El hobbit sintió la ira apoderarse de él de nuevo. "Tú también caíste ante ella. No pudiste evitar amarla con locura. Nos cegó a ambos con sus sonrisas y coqueterías. Pero no más. Su juego ha terminado. Todo ha terminado."  Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo. Se sintió cansado, demasiado cansado....casi enfermo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, pues Josie siempre estaba ahí, para animarlo con un beso...un dulce beso. "¡No!" Frodo trató de contener el llanto una vez más. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era su amor por Josie lo que lo motivaba a seguir. La única razón por la que luchaba día a día con el anillo era porque tenía la esperanza de que todo terminaría, entonces él y Josie podrían estar juntos y serían felices. Pensaba pedirle matrimonio una vez que el anillo fuera destruido, llevarla a La Comarca y vivir con ella en el Bolsón Cerrado, tendrían hijos y los verían crecer mientras ellos envejecían juntos. Juntos. Su único deseo era estar junto a Josie para siempre.

Frodo cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas pararan. Ese futuro se esfumó para siempre. Tal y cómo Galadriel había dicho, el destino de Frodo era estar solo. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir entonces? ¿Cómo iba lograrlo sin su amada Joselyn?. Solo. Frodo repitió esa palabra en su mente hasta que perdió todo sentido y él cayó dormido.

Josie rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos intentando darse calor. La brisa helada la hacía tiritar de frío. ¿O temblaba por lo que acababa de pasar?. Frodo la había dejado. Todo se había acabado. El frío aumentó. Jamás volvería a besarlo. Jamás sentiría sus brazos rodearla de nuevo. Jamás volvería a escuchar su voz susurrarle "Te amo" al oído. Sus hermosos ojos azules no la mirarían nunca más. Ella jamás volvería a ser feliz.

Josie se quitó su capa y se cubrió con ella. Pero no lograba que el frío disminuyera.

-Frodo...-sollozó de nuevo mientras miraba a su amado hobbit. Quería arrastrarse junto a él. Abrazarlo y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Frodo había empezado a actuar tan raro y después la había dejado? Él le había jurado amor eterno. Había jurado que nunca la heriría, que la protegería de todo daño. Entonces...¿qué había pasado? "¿Cómo pudiste jugar conmigo así?. Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida" Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez pero Josie no les hallaba significado. ¿A qué se refería Frodo? ¿Jugar con él?

"Nada tiene sentido" concluyó Josie. "Frodo me ama, yo lo sé....¡¿entonces, por qué actuó así?!" Una y otra vez Josie repasaba todo lo que había pasado. Cada palabra que Frodo y ella había intercambiado, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada beso. Sintió su corazón en un puño al recordar el primer beso que Frodo le había dado, aquella noche en el baile. La había hecho temblar, dudar de sus sentimientos por Legolas. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera besar con la ternura con la que lo hacía Frodo. Su amor. Su primer amor. Su único y verdadero amor. Josie se tiró al piso y miró al cielo, pero las lágrimas le nublaban la vista una y otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Frodo ya no la quería? ¿Ella había hecho algo mal? ¿Para Frodo todo había sido un juego?

-¡No!-Josie se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar un grito. No, no era posible. Frodo no había jugado con ella....de ser así, no habría arriesgado su vida por ella, no habría puesto tanto empeño en ganar su amor. No. No, no, no, ¡no!. Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Josie regresó al punto de partida. Terminó donde había comenzado. Con la diferencia de que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar y un sabor salado inundaba su boca. Y sin poder hacer otra cosa que darle vueltas al asunto para tratar de hallar una respuesta, cayó dormida.

Sam despertó con los primeros rayos de Sol. Miró a su alrededor mientras se desperezaba. Frodo se encontraba a su lado y Josie era un bulto en el otro extremo. "Algo me dice que anoche no hubo besos ni abrazos" pensó mientras de ponía de pie. "Espero que Frodo la haya puesto en su lugar". Miró a su alrededor y buscó a Gollum. No lo había visto desde ayer.

Como respuesta a su búsqueda, Gollum apareció tras él con dos conejos en la mano. Sin prestar atención a Sam, los tiró sobre el regazo de Frodo haciendo, que éste despertara sobresaltado.

-¡Mire!-le dijo mientras hacia un extraño baile.-¿Ve lo que Sméagol encontró?

Frodo sonrió y miró a Sam. Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

-Son jóvenes-continuó Gollum tomando un conejo entre sus manos y partiéndolo en dos, causando que los huesos del conejos crujieran.-Son tiernos, son ricos. Sí, son ricos. Cómaselos, ¡Cómaselos!

-¡Lo harás vomitar si te portas así!-exclamó Sam apartando a Gollum de Frodo y arrebatándole los conejos.-Sólo hay una forma de comer conejos.

Sam empezó a sacar sus casuelas para hacer un buen guisado. Mientras hervía el agua y preparaba todo, Gollum curioseaba a su alrededor. Frodo reía mientras veía a Sam lidiar con Gollum y discutir sobre las "patatas" que iban en el guisado.

Entonces, la vio frente a él. Entre un bulto verde sobresalía la cabellera de Josie. Frodo sintió su corazón caer a sus pies una vez más. Su buen humor se fue y la tristeza lo invadió de nuevo. No supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo viendo, peor no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Sam puso el plato con guisado frente a él.

-Gracias, Sam-dijo Frodo y empezó a comer gustoso. Sam miró a Josie.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿habló usted con ella anoche?-preguntó Sam en voz baja.

-¿Hablar?-repitió Frodo en un murmullo.-No, no tuvimos una buena plática. Pero puedo asegurar que todo ha acabado.

Sam no respondió. Miró como una mueca de desprecio cruzaba el rostro de su amo.

-Me sorprende que no se haya ido-observó Sam.

-A mi también-acordó Frodo.-No sé que gana con quedarse.

-Tal vez es que no conoce estos rumbos-dijo Sam.-O tal vez piensa que puede engañarlo a usted de nuevo...

-Eso no va a pasar-dijo Frodo secamente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Sam.-¿Seguimos a Gollum?

-No tenemos otra opción-respondió Frodo.-Sméagol será fiel a su palabra, pues lo ha jurado por el anillo...

Frodo calló cuando vio que Josie se movía. La vio incorporarse y tallarse sus ojos mientras ponía su típica expresión de confusión de la mañana.

Josie no entendía porque le dolían los ojos ni porque sentía tanto frío. Buscó a Frodo con la mirada y lo encontró sentado al otro extremo. Josie le sonrió pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que fingió no haberla visto y desvió su mirada. Entonces Josie lo recordó todo. Frodo ya no la quería. Se puso de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer y se dirigió a los hobbits.

-Buenos días-los saludó, pero por toda respuesta Sam le dirigió una gélida mirada y Frodo se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos.

Josie no dijo nada, sólo lo miró alejarse lentamente. Sam se dirigió a la cazuela donde estaba el guisado.

-¡Qué bien huele!-exclamó Josie acercándose con Sam.

-Gollum ha traído unos conejos-dijo Sam sirviendo una mínima porción en el plato de Josie.

-Gracias-dijo ella tomando el guisado y empezando a comerlo. Sam empezó a levantar todo. Josie lo miraba mientras se preguntaba si él podría decirle que le pasaba a Frodo.

-Sam...-empezó. Pero fue interrumpida por unas voces.

-¡De aquí!, ¡De aquí venía el humo, síganme!

Frodo le lanzó una mirada a Sam y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Gollum gritó algo incomprensible y salió corriendo. Josie tomó a toda prisa el guisado y extendió la cazuela a Sam.

-Vaya-le dijo éste tomando la cazuela.-No te funcionó la trampa anoche y decidiste llamar a tus amigos, ¿eh?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-dijo Josie poniéndose de pie. Se cubrió con la capa y se giró para ir por su bolsa cuando cuatro montaraces los rodearon salieron de la nada, y los rodearon.

-¿Qué son estos?-dijo uno.

-Orcos no son-afirmó un segundo.

-Tal vez sean elfos...-dijo otro no muy convencido.

-No lo creo-dijo el cuarto que parecía ser el jefe.-Los elfos ya no usan estos caminos y se dicen que son increíblemente hermosos.

-Lo que significa que nosotros no lo somos-dijo Sam molesto.-Pues, gracias, muchas gracias.-Dando un paso al frente, se enfrentó a aquél hombre.-¿Podrían ahora por favor decirnos quienes son ustedes, y por qué molestan a los cansados viajeros?

El cuarto hombre rió.

-Soy Faramir, Capitán de Gondor, y en estos tiempo no hay viajeros, solo servidores de la torre oscura o de la blanca.

-Pues no somos de una ni de otra-dijo Frodo tomando la palabra.-Y somos viajeros, digas lo que digas.

-Entonces les pido que nos digan quienes son y cual es su objetivo-dijo Faramir con voz imponente.-Y de paso nos dicen quien es su cuarto amigo, el fisgón, por que lo vimos cuesta abajo.

-Nosotros no respondemos por él ni sus acciones-dijo Frodo determinado.-Pueden traérnoslo de vuelta si quieren, o no. Frodo Bolsón es mi nombre, y él es Samsagaz Gamyi.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas?-se burló Faramir.

-Su jardinero-respondió Sam con desprecio.

-Somos hobbits de la Comarca-explicó Frodo.

-¿Y él?-preguntó Faramir señalando a Josie.

-Mi nombre es Joselyn Antâirë-dijo ella quitándose la capa.

Ninguno de los montaraces pudo ocultar su asombro ante la belleza que acababa de aparecer.

-Belleza como esa sólo se ve en los elfos-dijo Faramir arrodillándose frente a Josie y tomando su mano para besarla frente a la mirada de desprecio de Frodo.-¿Cómo es que es usted tan pequeña?

-Larga historia-dijo Josie sonriendo.

-¿Y que hace una elfa en compañía de estos...hobbits?

-No lo sé-dijo Josie mostrando evidentemente molesta.

-¿Así que no lo sabes?-interrumpió Frodo aún más molesto. Josie no le respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo inexpresiva.-Nosotros hemos venido desde Rivendel.

Faramir se sobresaltó al oír este nombre y se acercó a Frodo con el interés reflejado en su rostro.

-Éramos parte de una compañía de 8 compañeros-continuó Frodo.-A uno lo perdimos en Moria y de los otros nos separamos en Parth Galen. Había otros 2 más de mi especie, un enano, un elfo y dos hombres: Aragorn  y Boromir.

-Cuéntale la historia de tu vida-murmuró Josie cruzando los brazos.

-¡Boromir!-exclamaron los cuatro hombres.

-Han de saber-dijo Faramir tratando de sonar sereno.-Que Boromir era nuestro capitán

Una expresión de asombro cruzó el rostro de los medianos (en especial en el de los hobbits, pues estaban seguros que los hombres eran aliado de Sauron).

-Necesitamos saber más de esto-decidió el capitán de Gondor.-Dejaré dos hombres para que los custodien, pues uno no se puede fiar de un encuentro así de casual por estos rumbos.

-Adiós entonces-dijo Frodo.-Piensa lo que quieras pero yo soy amigo de cualquier enemigo del único.

Faramir se alejó con uno de los montaraces. Los tres medianos se sentaron de nuevo, sin poder pronunciar palabra, pues los dos hombre montaban guardia muy cerca. Sin embargo, al oírlos hablar Frodo y Sam notaron que hablaban algo muy parecido al élfico y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, miraron a Josie, quien estaba escuchando la conversación con interés.

Frodo y Sam entablaron una platica con los montaraces. Después de varias horas, el sueño empezó a vencerlos y preguntándose que pasaría a continuación, cayeron dormidos.

Josie miraba fijamente la cajita de madera donde guardaba la perla. Galadriel se la había dado, cuando partieron de Lórien. Con ella, Josie se podía comunicar con Galadriel cuando quisiera. Una vez que se cercioró de que los hobbits durmieran y que los montaraces no le prestaban atención, se concentró totalmente. Tenía que decírselo todo a Galadriel. Se puso la capa y empezó a llamar a la Dama Blanca. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pudo escuchar la voz de Galadriel responderle. Y apenas la saludó, empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, sin poder contener las lágrimas.


	11. Faramir & Osgiliath

Oke, oke aquí está el nuevo capi. 

Laura y Fery, mil gracias por sus reviews este capi es para ustedes.

Capítulo 11.-Faramir y Osgiliath 

Apenas había amanecido cuando los viajeros fueron atados de manos y vendados los ojos. Al preguntar Frodo a donde los llevaban, los montaraces respondieron que a un refugio no lejos de ese lugar. Así pues, caminando en silencio guiados por los hombres, los tres caminaron hasta el refugio.

Al llegar ahí los sentaron y los montaraces se fueron. Pero no estaban solos, pues gran bullicio se escuchaba a su alrededor. Josie aprovechó este momento para meditar su plática con Galadriel. Después de escucharla mientras le contaba la historia entre sollozos, le dio unas palabras de consuelo, y le expresó su preocupación hacia Frodo. Josie se molestó al escuchar eso, pues ella era la que estaba desconsolada. Fue entonces que Galadriel le dio la respuesta al enigma: El anillo. Había sido el anillo el que había llevado a Frodo cometer semejante acción. Entonces Josie entendió el significado de las palabras de Frodo. Él creía que ella intentaba quitarle el anillo valiéndose de sus sentimientos. Sintió que su tristeza aumentaba, pues esta respuesta sólo le traía más preocupaciones. Alguien debía haber empujado a Frodo creer semejante cosa, pues ella no lo creía capaz de inventar algo así. ¿Gollum...? ¿Sam...?. Josie sabía la respuesta. Debía haber sido Sam, pues su comportamiento hacia ella lo delataba. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde sacaría Sam esa idea?. Josie soltó un suspiro al no poder hallar respuesta a esta pregunta, pues Galadriel no se la dio, aunque Josie sospechaba que la sabía. Trató de relajarse y hallar una solución. Quería recuperar a Frodo, pero no lo podría lograr a menos que él cambiara su mentalidad...y ella no era la correcta para convencerlo. Y tampoco podía contar con Sam. Ni siquiera pensar en Gollum. Una desesperación creció en su interior al no hallar una salida. La única opción era esperar a que Frodo destruyera el anillo. Si es que lo lograba.

Pasos se acercaron y fueron liberados. Se encontraban en una especie de mina repleta de hombres. Entonces Faramir llegó frente a ellos.

-¿Eras amigo de Borormir?-preguntó sin rodeos a Frodo. 

-Sí-dijo Frodo después de un titubeo.-Por mi parte.

Faramir bajó su mirada y se puso de pie. Caminó un poco en su lugar con aire pensativo y de nuevo se volvió a los medianos.

-Entonces te dolerá saber que ha muerto.

Frodo y Sam intercambiaron miradas de asombro. Josie miró al suelo. Ella ya lo sabía, Galadriel se lo había dicho la noche anterior, pues después de que ella se calmara un poco, le dio noticias de la compañía.

-¿Muerto?-preguntó Frodo con un gesto de preocupación.-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Como compañero de él, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras-respondió Faramir.

-Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Boromir, nos lo hubieras dicho-dijo Frodo desafiante.

-Su trompeta fue llevada a la orilla, hace unos seis días-empezó Faramir sin apartar la vista de Frodo con la voz quebrada.-Estaba partida en dos. Pero más que esto, mi corazón lo sabe. Era mi hermano.

Un silencio incómodo tomó lugar. Ninguno de los medianos cabía en su sorpresa ni encontraba que decir.

-Llévenlos a un lecho-ordenó Faramir a uno de los guardias. Los medianos fueron arrastrados a otra cámara sin decir palabra. La puerta azotó tras ellos aunque sus mentes se habían quedado con Faramir y sus últimas palabras.

-Ahora sí que estamos en una grande-dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio.

-Esto no será bueno-murmuró Frodo mientras se sentaba en una cama.

-Debería dormir, Amo-dijo Sam después de unos momentos de silencio.-Le hace falta.

-No sé si pueda conciliar el sueño-dijo Frodo casi un susurro y recostó su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Se sintió cansado y viejo, como nunca se había sentido antes. Se giró y vio a Josie sentada en la cama de a lado, con la mirada perdida. Recuerdos invadieron su mente. Aquellos días que había pasado con ella le parecían muy lejanos, como si se tratase de una vida pasada. La felicidad que había experimentado ahora le parecía surreal e inalcanzable. Se preguntó que habría pasado si Sam no le hubiera abierto los ojos...si no le hubiera advertido sobre las intenciones de Josie. Frodo cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. El dolor era demasiado. Y una vez más, deseo jamás haber tocado ese anillo. No. Deseó jamás haber conocido a Josie.

Josie se encontraba ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había llevado a Sam a semejante conclusión?. ¿Por qué habría dicho a Frodo semejante barbaridad, si era su mejor amigo?. Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. ¿Sería buena idea hablar con Sam? ¿Poner las cosas en claro?. Miró a Sam de reojo. Esa parecía la respuesta más ética, pero Josie no sentía deseos de hablar en ese momento. Se recostó en la cama y miró a Frodo dormir en la contigua. Se veía muy cansado y preocupado. Josie sintió unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo y decirle la verdad, que ella jamás jugaría así con él. Pero no podía. Frodo sólo la rechazaría otra vez y Josie no podría soportarlo de nuevo. Se cubrió los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas. No podía olvidar las palabras de Frodo, ni su gélida mirada. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que había desconfiado de ella y la había herido a pesar de haberle jurado que jamás lo volvería hacer. No podía deshacerse del dolor. No podía.

Sam miró a su amo dormir y luego a Josie. La miró desconfiado, tal y como hacía con Gollum. Pero el cansancio era más fuerte y Sam no pudo evitar caer dormido al poco tiempo.

Frodo abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento a su alrededor. Faramir y varios de sus hombres estaban frente a él.

-Debes venir conmigo-dijo en un susurro.-Ahora mismo

Frodo se levantó mientras lo miraba con desconfianza . A su lado Josie descansaba en la cama mientras Sam dormía en el piso, teniendo una cama a su disposición. Faramir lo guió a través de el refugio, hasta llevarlo a un acantilado de donde bajaba una cascada que caía en un pequeño y cristalino estanque. En el horizonte se extendía un paisaje que resultaba increíblemente hermoso, aún en esos tiempos de oscuridad.

-Allá abajo-le indicó Faramir parado en la orilla. Frodo se acercó y miró al lugar indicado.  Gollum se acababa de zambullir en el estanque.

-Entrar al estanque vedado acarrea la pena de muerte-dijo Faramir y con un gesto mostró a Frodo los arqueros que apuntaban a Gollum.-Esperan mi orden.

Frodo no respondió. Miró fijamente a Gollum mientras una expresión de preocupación cruzaba su rostro.

-¿Le disparo?-preguntó Faramir mientras levantaba su mano para dar la señal.

-Espera-dijo Frodo después de meditar unos segundos.-Esa criatura está ligada a mí, y yo a él. El es nuestro guía-agregó al ver la confusión del rostro de Faramir.-Por favor, déjame bajar con él.

Faramir asintió y Frodo se apresuró a llegar al estanque.

-¿¡Dónde está Frodo?!-Sam sacudió a Josie hasta despertarla.-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Josie confundida.

-¿Dónde está?-repitió Sam.

-¿De qué hablas...?-Josie se giró y notó la ausencia de Frodo.

-¡No finjas!-exclamó Sam.-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Yo no hice nada!-exclamó Josie asustada.

-¡Todo esto fue una trampa! ¡Lo entregaste al enemigo!

-¡No hice semejante cosa!-exclamó Josie mientras sentía la furia crecer en ella.

-¡Basta!-gritó Sam.-¡Déjalo ya! Lo sé todo, ¡Sé cuales son tus intenciones!

-¡No, Sam! Debes creerme, ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Sólo mira como nos has engañado!

-Sam, por favor escucha...

-¡No!-La ira se había apoderado de Sam.-¡Tú escucha!

-Sam..

-Jamás creí que fueras capaz de algo así-dijo Sam con la voz quebrada.-Él de verdad te amaba. Eras todo para él.

-Sam, por favor escuchame....

-¡No!-Sam desenvainó su espada.-¡No eres más que una maldita...!

-¡Basta, Sam!-lo interrumpió una voz. Frodo entró al cuarto con paso decidido.-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-No lo encontré...-balbució Sam-...Y creí que ella le había hecho algo.

-Ella no me hizo nada-dijo Frodo con un tono severo.-Faramir encontró a Gollum y me llamó. Eso es todo.

Sam no respondió. Se sintió sumamente avergonzado de su comportamiento. Guardó su espada y se dirigió a Josie. Ésta dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa de que Sam tuviera otro ataque de ira. Pero sólo se limitó a mirarla.

-Lo siento, Sr. Frodo-dijo volviéndose a su amo. Frodo asintió y después miró a Josie. Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada y darle la espalda. Estaba realmente asustada, Sam había estado a punto de atacarla. Tenía que probar que era inocente, pero sabía que no había manera. Se sentó en la cama y sin poder contenerse, rompió en llanto.

Frodo sintió que su corazón se caía al piso cuando oyó los sollozos de Josie. No soportaba verla llorar, verla sufrir. Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, avanzó lentamente hacia ella, dispuesto a consolarla.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-el rostro de Sam se interpuso entre Josie y él. Frodo no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar a Josie.-Está fingiendo. No deber caer Sr. Frodo.

-No lo creo, Sam-susurró Frodo.-Algo me dice que no está fingiendo.

-No piense con el corazón Sr. Frodo. Usted sabe lo que ella quiere en verdad-Sam señaló el pecho de Frodo. Éste sujetó el anillo con una mano y sintió su poder envolverlo. Sam tenía razón, Josie era una enemiga, no debía confiar en ella.

-Tienes razón, Sam-dijo Frodo sin molestarse en bajar la voz.-No debo confiar en ella.

-Basta ya-exclamó Josie entre sollozos.-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Sam girándose a ella.

-Frodo-dijo Josie poniéndose de pie e ignorando a Sam.-Tienes que escucharme, yo...

-¡Aléjate de él!-dijo Sam enfrentando a Josie.

-No, ¡Tú aléjate de él!-exclamó Josie enfurecida mientras empujaba a Sam.-Frodo, yo te amo. ¡Debes creerme!

-No-dijo Frodo retrocediendo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-dijo Sam tomando a Josie por los hombros.-¡Ya le has causado bastante sufrimiento!

Josie no respondió ni intentó liberarse. Se limitó a mirar tristemente a su amado hobbit, mientras éste negaba con la cabeza.

Tras Frodo, la puerta se abrió y Faramir entró.

-Con que ésta es la respuesta a todos los acertijos-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y amenazaba a Frodo con ella.-Aquí, en tierra yerma, tengo a tres medianos y una hueste de hombres a mis órdenes.

Frodo fue acorralado contra la pared. Miró a Faramir y luego a Josie. Ella negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión de Frodo.

-El Anillo del Poder está a mi alcance-dijo Faramir levantando el anillo del cuello de Frodo con su espada.-Una oportunidad para que Faramir, capitán de Gondor muestre su cualidad.

-¡No!-gritó Frodo y huyó a un rincón.

-¡Basta!-gritó Sam-¡Déjelo en paz! ¿No entiende? ¡Él lo tiene que destruir!. Hacia allá vamos, a Mordor-agregó al ver que Faramir no parecía ceder.-¡Al la montaña de fuego!

 -Osgiliath está sitiada. Nos piden refuerzos-dijo un montaraz entrando súbitamente.

-Por favor-continuó Sam-Es una gran carga. ¿No le ayudará?

-¿Capitán...?-insistió el montaraz.

-Prepárense para partir-dijo Faramir y el montaraz se retiró. Entonces se volvió a los medianos.-El anillo irá a Gondor.

Apenas se había ido Faramir cuando otros montaraces llegaron y ataron a los medianos.

-¡Caminen!-les ordenó uno de ellos mientras los guiaban a través de la mina. Pronto se unieron a la caravana y partieron a Osgiliath.

Apenas llevaban unas horas de camino cuando Osgiliath apareció frente a ellos.

 -¡Miren!-exclamó un hombre.-¡Osgiliath está en llamas!

-Mordor ha venido-murmuró alguien.

-El anillo no salvará a Gondor-dijo Frodo mientras contemplaba la ciudad.-Sólo tiene el poder de destruir.-Se volvió a Faramir.-Por favor, deja que me vaya.

-Apúrense-dijo Faramir por toda respuesta.

-¡Faramir!-exclamó Frodo al ser empujado a caminar de nuevo.-¡Debes dejarme ir!

Pero los gritos del hobbit fueron ignorados y él fue llevado a la ciudad, junto con Sam, Josie y Gollum. Mientras la atravesaban, soldados corrían a sus posiciones, acatando órdenes de sus superiores.

-Faramir-lo llamó un hombre.-Los orcos han tomado la ribera este. Son demasiados, para el anochecer nos aplastarán.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-llamó Sam al ver a su amo agitarse nervioso.

-Lo está llamando, Sam-dijo Frodo asustado.-Su ojo ya casi se ha posado en mí.

-Aguante, Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam.-Todo estará bien.

-Llévenlos con mi padre-dijo Faramir señalando a los medianos.-Díganle que Faramir le envía un regalo poderoso. Un arma que cambiará nuestra fortuna en esta guerra.

Los hombres los tomaron y los empujaron de nuevo. La desesperación se notaba en la cara de Frodo y Sam. Entonces Josie recordó lo que Galadriel le había dicho.

-¿Quiere saber qué le pasó a Boromir?-gritó. Faramir se volvió a ella y los hombres guardaron silencio. Los hobbits también la miraron con sorpresa.-¿Quiere saber por qué murió su hermano? ¡Trató de quitarle el anillo a Frodo después de jurar protegerlo! ¡Lo trató de matar! ¡El anillo volvió loco a su hermano!

Un silencio siguió a las últimas palabras de Josie. Faramir la miraba consternado mientras Frodo y Sam intercambiaban miradas.

-¡Cuidado!-un gritó rompió aquél silencio. Una piedra destruyó una de las torres.

-¿Sr. Frodo?-dijo Sam al ver la expresión de Frodo. El anillo lo estaba poseyendo.

-Están aquí-susurró con una voz que no parecía la suya.-Han venido.

-¡Nazgúl!-gritó Faramir al escuchar el grito del espectro. Tomó a Frodo y lo llevó a un lugar seguro. Josie y Sam lo siguieron.-Quédate aquí. No dejes que te vean-le dijo poniéndolo en un rincón.

Pero el poder del anillo era mayor y Frodo no pudo resistirlo. Empezó a avanzar s lentamente, ignorando las voces de Josie y Sam llamándolo. Caminó a través del ciudad hasta subir a un puente. El Nazgúl se posó frente a él y Frodo levantó el anillo y se lo acercó lentamente a su dedo.

-¡Se lo va a poner!-gritó Josie mientras Sam corría hacia Frodo. Lo tomó de las manos y lo obligó a dejar el anillo. Frodo se opuso y mientras Faramir disparaba al Nazgúl, los hobbits cayeron por las escaleras a los pies de Josie. Frodo sometió a Sam y desenvainó a Dardo mientras una expresión de locura cruzaba su rostro.

-¡Frodo!-exclamó Josie pero Frodo la amenazó con la espada también.

-Soy yo-susurró Sam mirando a Frodo.-Soy su Sam ¿No reconoce a su Sam?

Frodo pareció reaccionar a estas palabras y soltó la espada mientras se hacía a un lado.

-No puedo hacer esto, Sam-dijo Frodo recargado en una columna.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Sam levantándose.-Está mal. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí. Pero aquí estamos-continuó Sam mirando al Nazgúl huir.-Es como en las grandes historias, Sr. Frodo. Las verdaderamente importantes. Siempre estaba llenas de oscuridad y peligro. Y a veces uno no quería saber el final porque, ¿Cómo podrías ser un final feliz? ¿Cómo puede volver el mundo a ser como antes después de tantas cosas malas?. Pero, al final, es sólo una cosa pasajera esta sombra. Hasta la oscuridad debe pasar. Llegará un nuevo día. Y cuando brille el sol, brillará con más claridad. Ésas eran las historias que recordabas, que significaban algo. Aún cuando eras muy joven para entender por qué.

Pero creo, Sr. Frodo, que sí entiendo. Ahora lo sé. La gente en esas historias tenías muchas oportunidades de volverse atrás, pero no lo hacía. Seguía adelante por que se estaba aferrando a algo.

-¿A qué nos estamos aferrando, Sam?-preguntó Frodo abatido. Sam se acercó a él y lo puso de pie.

-A que aún existe bondad en este mundo, Sr. Frodo. Y que vale la pena luchar por ella.

Josie miraba a los hobbits confundida. Parecía que las cosas se habían calmado, y que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero aún así, sentía temor de mencionar palabra alguna pues no estaba segura de que reacción obtendría.

-Creo que por fin nos entendemos, Frodo Bolsón-dijo Faramir acercándose a los medianos.

-Usted conoce las leyes de nuestro país, las leyes de su padre-dijo el otro capitán al adivinar las intenciones de Faramir.-Si los deja ir, perderá la vida.

-Entonces ya la perdí.-dijo solemne Faramir.-Suéltenlos.

Faramir indicó a los medianos que lo siguieran y los guió a través de Osgiliath una vez más. Se detuvieron frente a una cloaca que estaba lejos visiblemente abandonada.

-Esta es la vieja cloaca-dijo Faramir.-Cruza por debajo del río hasta el borde de la ciudad. Hallarán abrigo en esos bosques.

-Capitán Faramir-dijo Sam.-Ha mostrado su cualidad. La más alta.

-La Comarca debe ser un gran reino en el que los jardineros se tienen en gran estima-contestó Faramir a Sam. Luego se dirigió a Frodo.-¿Qué camino tomarás después de bosque?

-Gollum dice que hay un camino cerca de Minas Morgue que trepa entre las montañas.

-¿Cirith Ungol?-preguntó Faramir y tomó a Gollum del cuello al verlo intentar escapar.-¿Así se llama?

-¡No!-gimió Gollum. Faramir presionó su cuello con más fuerza.-Sí.

-Frodo, un terror se cierne sobre los pasos que dominan Minas Morgue-advirtió Faramir.-No puedes ir por allí.

-Es el único camino-dijo Gollum.-El amo dice que debemos ir a Mordor, así que debemos intentarlo.

-Debo-afirmó Frodo. Faramir soltó a Gollum.

-Ve, Frodo, con la buena voluntad de todos los hombres.

-Gracias-dijo Frodo y entró a la cloaca. Sam lo siguió y Josie también. Pero Faramir no dejó ir a Gollum sin una última amenaza.

-Que la muerte te halle rápidamente si los lastimas.

Gollum entró a la cloaca y siguió a los medianos. Sin embargo se detuvo y se tiró al suelo, jadeando.

-El Sr. Frodo no pretendía que los montaraces te lastimasen-le dijo Sam.-¿Lo sabes, verdad? Él intentaba salvarte, ¿Entiendes?

-¿Salvarme?-preguntó Gollum.

-Así que no hay resentimiento. Perdona y olvida.

-No, no, nada de resentimiento-dijo Gollum.-¡Gollum! ¡Gollum!

-Muy amable de tu parte-dijo Sam caminando de nuevo.-Muy amable de veras, Gollum.

Mientras tanto, Josie y Frodo avanzaban en silencio, sin saber que pensar uno del otro.


	12. Sueños

Quiero agradecer a todas por su paciencia y por sus reviews...Disculpen la tardanza! "

Afrodita: gracias por el review =D .....¬¬ no, no creo que tu puedas consolar a frodo...lo siento...feliz regreso a clases a ti tbm! -- aunque el mio apeste....

Forfirith: hoooola laura! Je, al final hice mi taera de fisica....bueno, gracias por tu review y tmb muchas gracias por tus ánimos! =) no puedo esperar a ver a Josie en tu fic xD ...la que le va a armar a frodo!

Mirime: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado esta nueva versión! Trataré de actualizar más seguido ..

**Capítulo 12.- Sueños**

Sin siquiera sospechar del terrible camino que les quedaba por recorrer, siguieron caminando tras Gollum. Nadie decía palabra alguna, sólo se escuchaban las ramas que se rompían a sus pies. Frodo tenía la mirada ausente, pues no podía olvidar la mirada de desesperación que Josie le había dado en Ithilien. Dicen que una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y Frodo pudo notar en la de Josie un gran dolor. Sin estar conciente de lo que hacía, miró sobre su hombro buscando a Josie. Y ahí estaba ella, caminando de última.

Frodo la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Y justo como pasó cuando la vio por primera vez, cayó enamorado.

Josie levantó la mirada y descubrió a Frodo mirándola. Inmediatamente desvió su mirada al suelo, sabiendo que no soportaría ver a Frodo sin romper en llanto. Al ver que Josie no deseaba mirarlo, Frodo sintió una sombra cubrir su corazón de nuevo.

-¿Está usted bien, Sr. Frodo?-preguntó Sam junto a él. Frodo no respondió en seguida.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Frodo negando con la cabeza.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Sam confundido.

-¿Por qué?-repitió Frodo con la mirada perdida.

-Mejor descansemos un poco-sugirió Sam.

Entonces se detuvieron a comer. Faramir les había dado frutas, carne y pan para el camino. Aunque los alimentos eran más que simples, para ellos era un banquete.

-Al fin-dijo Sam masticando un pedazo de carne.-Al fin algo de comida de verdad.

Frodo soltó un suspiro por toda respuesta. Comía lentamente, como si tuviera que hacer una gran esfuerzo. Josie lo miraba de reojo mientras bebía de su cantimplora.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntó. "¿Cómo convencerlo de que no quiero hacerle daño?" Josie miró a Sam y recordó como Frodo había intentado atacarlo en Osgiliath. Bastó una frase para que Frodo volviera en sí y confiara en Sam de nuevo. Josie había derramado miles de lágrimas y Frodo no confiaba en ella aún. "Tal vez ya lo sabe. Tal vez sabe que no le haré daño, pero aún así no quiere estar conmigo de nuevo. Tal vez ya no me ama" Josie cubrió sus ojos con su mano para que los hobbits no vieran sus lágrimas.

Frodo miró a Josie de reojo. Con su mano izquierda sostenía su cantimplora, mientras que con la derecha cubría parte de su rostro. Mientras Frodo se preguntaba la razón de esta acción, una lágrima apareció bajo la mano de Josie y rodó por su mejilla; pero antes de que alcanzara sus labios, Josie la limpió de su rostro.

-Debemos continuar-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie.-Se nos hace tarde.

Recogieron sus cosas y continuaron el viaje. No se detuvieron de nuevo hasta que la oscuridad cayó y la fatiga los venció.

-¿Quién será el guardia esta noche?-preguntó Sam depositando su mochila en el suelo.

-Nadie-respondió Frodo.-Necesitamos dormir después de tanto ajetreo.

-Como usted quiera-dijo Sam recostándose.-Buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches-repitió Frodo sentándose.

Sin reparar en la mirada de Frodo, Josie sacó de su bolsa un cobertor y lo depositó junto a ella. Acto seguido, colocó la bolsa a modo de almohada y se dejó caer sobre ella mientras se cubría con la sábana. Apenas Sam lanzó los primeros ronquidos, Frodo se puso de pie y se acercó a Josie.

-Josie-susurró mientras tocaba su hombro con suavidad.-Josie...

-No, aún está oscuro...-dijo Josie con voz adormilada. Frodo no pudo evitar sonreír, al recordar la vez que Josie le propinó un golpe cuando éste la intentaba despertar. Se iba a incorporar cuando Josie abrió un ojo y lo vio.-¿Frodo?-murmuró levantando la cabeza.

-Shhh-Frodo hizo que recostara.-Vuelve a dormir.

-No quiero...-dijo Josie mientras sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio.

-Descansa.

-Estaba soñando-susurró Josie con los ojos cerrados.

-Vuelve a hacerlo, entonces-respondió dulcemente Frodo. Josie bostezó.

-Estaba 

-Buen día-dijo Sam tallando sus ojos. Frodo no respondió. Sam lo miró preocupado.

-Oh. Hola, Sam-dijo Frodo después de unos momentos.-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-Eso me pareció-Sam no podía dejar de notar que Frodo estaba sentado junto a una durmiente Josie.-¿Está usted bien?

-No realmente-murmuró Frodo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Sam con notoria preocupación.

-Anoche...-empezó Frodo, pero luego calló.-Creo que te has equivocado, Sam.

-¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Frodo?

-A Josie-susurró Frodo mientras la miraba, temeroso de que se despertara y los escuchara.

-Sr. Frodo...-empezó Sam, pero fue interrumpido por Frodo que se puso de pie.

-Tú dijiste que Gollum hablala de alguien, una mujer pues la llamaba "ella", ¿no es cierto?

-Es verdad.

-Sam...¿estás seguro...? Quiero decir, tal vez hablaba de alguien más, alguna otra personalidad suya, no sé.

Sam miró a su amo pensativo. Frodo tenía un punto ahí, ellos no tenían suficientes pruebas para poder acusar a Josie de esa forma.

-Bueno...es una posibilidad.

-Una posibilidad, ¿ah?-repitió Frodo.-Sí, eso me temí también.

-Aún así no debemos bajar la guardia, ese apestoso sigue sin inspirarme confianza. No sé porque lo seguimos.

-Por que sin él, estamos perdidos-respondió Frodo mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

-Usted no durmió anoche, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sam al ver el cansancio en el rostro de Frodo.

-No pude.

-Vamos, aún es temprano. Duerma un poco, yo haré la guardia.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo-respondió Frodo cerrando los ojos. A los pocos minutos, ya esta dormido.

-¡Despierten!-se escuchó la chillona voz de Gollum.-¡Despierten, dormilones!

-¡Shh!-lo calló Sam.-El Sr. Frodo necesita dormir...

-¡Despierten!

-¡Pequeño apestoso!-Sam trató de estrangular a Gollum. Josie se incorporó de pronto.

-¿Huh...?

-¡Despierte, amo!-Gollum sacudió a Frodo hasta que lo despertó. Apenas abrió los ojos, Frodo se apartó de Gollum.-Debemos irnos, sí. Debemos irnos enseguida.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Frodo mirando el cielo.-Sam, debiste despertarme antes.

-No, no es tarde-respondió Sam.-Usted apenas durmió un par de horas. Aún no es medio día.

-Parece que los días oscurecen-susurró Frodo.

Entonces, habiendo apenas Frodo terminado la frase, una terrible explosión se escuchó y el suelo tembló con violencia.

-¡Vámonos!-exclamó Gollum.-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡No hay tiempo!

-No antes de que comamos algo-dijo Sam firmemente.

-No hay tiempo de perder, tonto-respondió Gollum.

Sam hizo caso omiso de la criatura y se dirigió a su mochila y sacó un pedazo de lembas de ésta.

-Tome-le ofreció a Frodo. Él las aceptó gustoso.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Frodo al ver que Sam no comía.

-No tengo hambre. Al menos no de pan de lembas.-respondió Sam. Frodo lo miró reprobatorio.-No nos queda mucho. Se nos acabará si no tenemos cuidado. Pero lo he racionado, nos debe alcanzar.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Frodo masticando.

-Para el viaje a casa-respondió Sam. La expresión en el rostro de Frodo cambió, y por unos segundos sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

-Yo...-titubeó Josie mientras buscaba en su mochila.-Yo también cargo con lembas.

-Oh, lo había olvidado-dijo Sam sin darle mucha importancia.

-Toma.-Josie le entregó unas cuantas lembas a Sam.

-Excelente.-Sam guardó los lembas. Entonces se puso de pie y salió del escondite.-Creo que estirare un poco mis piernas.

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Frodo y a Josie a solas, confió en que Frodo haría bien uso de su sentido común.

-Vuelvo en seguida.

En cuanto Sam se alejó, un incómodo silencio reinó el lugar. Ambos medianos siguieron comiendo y lo único que se escuchaba era el masticar de los lembas.

"Si esto no hubiera pasado" pensó Josie tristemente, "Frodo estaría abrazándome ahora, probablemente." La HehE terminó su lembas y se giró hacia su mochila, entonces notó que

Frodo la estaba observando. Fingió no haber visto nada y tomó su cobertor y lo guardó en la mochila. Fue en ese momento que recordó su sueño de la noche anterior, Frodo estaba en él. Ella también. Los dos estaban juntos, como solía ser. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras recordaba su hermoso sueño. Pero entonces recordó una parte confusa. Juraría que anoche Frodo había estado junto a ella, hablándole dulcemente. No. Imposible. Sólo fue un sueño.

Por su parte, Frodo también recordaba el episodio de anoche. Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez. "Estaba soñando contigo". Josie no estaba mintiendo, Frodo lo sabía. Estaba lo suficientemente adormilada como para mentir. Entonces...¿qué debía hacer él ahora?. No deseaba otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla y besarla otra vez. Que todo fuera como antes. Ser feliz de nuevo. Si tan sólo pudiera aclarar las cosas...Eso era. Tenía que hablar con Josie y aclarar todo. Claro, sería obvio que Josie negaría las sospechas a toda costa, pero al ver que la habían descubierto, tal vez confesaría. Entonces todo habría terminado y las dudas de habrían ido, pero no el dolor. Pero...¿Y qué si resulta lo contrario? ¿Qué tal si el presentimiento de Frodo era verdadero? ¿Qué Josie era inocente? Ah, que dicha sería entonces. Aunque...lo que Frodo había hecho era muy cruel. Recordó aquella fatídica noche, en la que dijo a Josie que no deseaba saber más de ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Aunque Josie fuera inocente, ¿cómo podría perdonarlo?, él la había herido horriblemente. Él sabía que si los papeles cambiaran, y Josie lo rechazara de esa forma, él moriría de dolor. Debía sentirse horrible, que la persona que más amas te diga cosas tan crueles...

Frodo ahogó un grito y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Que ironía. De cualquier forma Josie no regresaría con él. Sin importar si fuera inocente o culpable de tan terribles acusaciones, Josie no lo aceptaría de nuevo. Y Frodo lo sabía.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Josie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Frodo levantó su rostro mientras su corazón daba un brinco. Josie lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Frodo? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo...-Frodo no sabía qué contestar exactamente.-Creo que...debemos hablar.

-¿Hablar?-Josie sintió una terrible sensación de nervios. ¿Qué le diría Frodo? ¿Le diría algo aún peor? ¿O le diría qué se había dado cuenta que todo era un error y se disculparía?-¿Por qué quieres hablar?

Frodo pareció sorprendido con la pregunta de Josie. En realidad, ella quería decir "¿De qué quieres hablar?", pero como había sido ignorada últimamente, estaba sorprendida por esta actitud.

-Si no deseas hablar conmigo, lo entiendo-murmuró Frodo bajando su mirada.

-¡No!-La reacción de Josie hizo que Frodo se sobresaltara.-Quise decir...¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues...-Frodo sentía como se sonrojaba poco a poco. Josie estaba sonrojada también.-Es que...-Frodo no hallaba palabras para expresarse.

-¡Partamos, partamos ahora!-Gollum saltó frente a ellos.

-¡Ahhh, me asustaste!-gritó Josie.

-¡Debemos irnos! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el hobbit gordo?

-Atrás de ti.-Sam miró a Gollum con ira.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Partamos ahora!

Sam suspiró y tomó su mochila.

-Vamos, Sr. Frodo. Se hace tarde.

Caminaron el resto del día, en un silencio interrumpido sólo por las direcciones de Gollum. Frodo estaba ansioso y molesto, pues no había podido aclarar nada con Josie y deseaba hacerlo inmediatamente. Josie, por su parte, no pensaba más que en las palabras de Frodo, y con cada paso, una esperanza crecía en su corazón. Tal vez, después de todo, volverían a estar juntos....¿Verdad?

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Frodo de pronto. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que dirección habían tomado.

-En parajes peligrosos-respondió Gollum caminando frente a él.-Este es el camino que baja de la Torre de la Luna, hasta la ciudad en ruinas que esta en la orilla del río.

Frodo miró a su alrededor una vez más. Ya no estaban rodeados de tantos árboles, y se sentía inseguro. A parte, podía sentir que algo maligno flotaba en el aire, pero no sabía qué. Sin embargo, Gollum los guió hacia los lindes del bosque de nuevo, para que tuvieran un lugar donde esconderse y descansar.

Cayó la noche y una densa oscuridad los cubrió. Bebieron agua y comieron un poco de pan. Apenas terminó de comer, Sam dio un gran bostezo y se talló los ojos.

-Duerme un poco, Sam-dijo Frodo.

-No, estoy bien. Pero usted debería hacerlo.

-Lo haré, lo haré-respondió Frodo mientras se recostaba contra un árbol.-Pero descansa tú también.

-Bien.-Sam recostó sobre su mochila.

Josie miró a los hobbits mientras masticaba su último pedazo de pan. Aunque quería descansar también, no podía. Aún pensaba en lo que Frodo había dicho en la mañana. El estómago se le revolvió por centésima vez.

"No puedo dormir" se dijo. "Pero tampoco quiero pensar en eso, ¡porque terminare por volverme loca!" Sam empezó a roncar. Josie lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "Oh, Sam. Si supieras que lío has hecho..."

Josie pensaba en todo esto sin darse cuenta que una vez más, estaba siendo observada. Frodo fingía dormir, pues entre abría sus ojos de vez en cuando para observar a Josie. ¿Debería continuar la conversación de esta mañana?. Bostezó silenciosamente y tomó eso por respuesta. Estaba muy cansado y esa conversación probablemente sería muy larga, y terminaría mal. Mañana. En la primera oportunidad.

"Una canción" pensó Josie de pronto. Qué extraño. Creo que en una situación como esa a nadie se le ocurriría cantar una canción. Pero ella sabía que era la única forma de dejar de pensar y arrullarse un poco. "Aunque en estos momentos, no creo poder cantar nada alegre..."

Frodo aún no podía conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó un suave murmullo. ¿Qué era eso?. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver a Josie recostada sobre su mochila, entonando una suave melodía. Frodo agudizó el oído. Estaba en élfico, pero de algún modo, la entendió completamente.

Llevando alas en tu corazón 

_Dile los suaves susurros de mi corazón_

_Ahora, el viento los lleva..._

_El deseo de mi corazón va más allá del cielo_

_El deseo de mi corazón será concedido_

_La llave del amor está en el futuro._

_Una voz susurra en la ventana_

_Y una visión de amor aparece_

_Y aunque el amor está lejos_

_Cree en el mañana_

_Cree en tus sentimientos..._

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_No estarás sólo en el paraíso, lo prometo._

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_Dulces lágrimas..._

_Sonríe de nuevo en el paraíso._

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_Nos veremos de nuevo en los dulces sueños del paraíso_

_¡Dulce cielo! _

_Regresaré a ti_

_Cuando las flores del paraíso florezcan_

_Tu y yo..._

_Estaremos juntos de nuevo._

Josie entonces dejó de cantar y ahogó unos sollozos. Frodo pudo ver como limpiaba lágrimas de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que él sentía unas cuantas bajar por sus mejillas. Entonces Josie suspiró y se envolvió en su capa mientras miraba al cielo. Frodo estaba apunto de incorporase y abrazarla cuando ésta empezó a cantar de nuevo.

Una luz parpadeante Ilumina el mapa de la felicidad 

_Mira, ¿No es hermoso?_

_Ahora, la luz me calma_

_Le diré adiós a las caras tristes_

_Y encontraré la joya de mi corazón._

_"Acércate a mí" la voz dice_

_El amor me hace oscilar_

_Pero me aferro a la felicidad_

_Esperaré por mañana_

_Esperaré por mis sentimientos_

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_Las olas de felicidad están en el paraíso_

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_Me arrojaré al paraíso_

_¿A dónde iré en este bote?_

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_Abrázame fuerte en los dulces sueños del paraíso_

_¡Dulce cielo!_

_Regresaré a ti_

_Cuando las flores del paraíso hallan florecido hermosamente,_

_Tú y yo..._

_Juntos estaremos._

-Juntos estaremos...-Josie repitió esa última frase hasta caer dormida.

Frodo se puso de pie mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Qué tonto había sido. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de Josie? Ella lo amaba, realmente lo hacía. Y al parecer...también lo extrañaba.

-Lo siento, Josie-susurró arrodillado a su lado.-No tienes idea de cuanto...

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella y la besó dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-susurró antes de regresar junto a el árbol y recostarse de nuevo. Y con esa melodía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, cayó dormido.

-¿Hemos descansado?-la chillona voz de Gollum sacó a Frodo de sus sueños.-¿Hemos dormido maravillosamente?

-No, no hemos descansado-dijo Sam con voz adormilada mientras se incorporaba.-Ni hemos dormidos maravillosamente.

-Debemos partir, debemos hacerlo-insistió Gollum.

-Si hay que partir, partamos-dijo Frodo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Vamos, dormilona!-exclamó Gollum mientras bailaba alrededor de Josie.-¡Despierta, despierta!

Josie abrió los ojos y vio a Gollum bailar a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca y se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no era un mal sueño. No, no lo era.

-¡Deprisa, debemos partir ya!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-Josie se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.-Aún es de noche...-murmuró cuando ya estaban en marcha, pero Gollum no le respondió.

Frodo la miró de reojo y sonrió para sus adentros. No veía el momento de hablar con ella, de aclararlo todo. De estar juntos de nuevo.

Siguieron caminando toda la noche, trepando por aquí y por allá. Bordeando pozos, caminando por extraños túneles bajo la hierba. Cada vez más arriba, y cuando miraban abajo, podían ver el horrible bosque negro que acababan de atravesar. Y en el horizonte, una luz empezó a surgir sobre las copas de los árboles. El día estaba llegando.

-Pronto habrá luz-dijo Gollum.-Hobbits deben apresurase. ¡No es seguro andar de día por estas veredas!

-Gollum-llamó Frodo después de un rato. Su voz sonaba cansada, pues habían acelerado el paso y ahora subían una vereda.-¿Por dónde nos llevas ahora?

-La encrucijada-contestó Gollum sin mirarlo.-Sí, ese es el camino.

Después de unas horas, cuando parecía ser medio día, los viajeros se detuvieron a descansar y comer un poco. Gollum rechazó una vez más su comida, y se puso a husmear por los helechos hasta que desapareció.

-¿A dónde habrá ido ahora?-preguntó Sam, con su habitual voz de sospecha.

-A cazar, probablemente-respondió Frodo.

-Creo que podemos dormir un poco, entonces-dijo Sam.-Yo haré la guardia.

-Tú también deberías dormir, Sam-replicó Frodo.

-Estoy bien. Usted duerma, Sr. Frodo.

Frodo miró a Sam pensativo antes de acceder. En realidad, deseaba hacer él la guarida para así poder tener alguna oportunidad de hablar con Josie. Pero no se le ocurría una buena excusa para tomar la guardia, sin mencionar que Josie ya estaba preparándose para dormir.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Frodo, y se recostó sobre el suelo.

La tarde pasó muy lentamente. Frodo dormía intranquilo y Sam veía como giraba y giraba y murmuraba palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. No se imaginaba las horribles pesadillas que tenía su amo. No sabía del ojo que lo miraba fijamente sin importar a donde fuera él. No había nadie, estaba solo. Huía de aquellas cosas que lo perseguían.

Sam frunció el ceño y se preguntó si debía despertar a su amo, pero entonces alguien silbó tras él.

-¡A despertarse, a despertarse!-exclamó Gollum.

-¿Comiste algo nutritivo?-preguntó Sam sarcásticamente. Gollum no respondió.

-¡Despierte amo!-gritó mientras tomaba a Frodo del hombro.-¡Debemos partir!

Frodo se incorporó de pronto y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Parecía asustado y estaba muy pálido.

-¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó Sam.

-Sí, sí-respondió Frodo mientras se ponía de pie.-Sólo fue un mal sueño.

-¡Ya te oí!

Gollum había procedido a despertar a Josie y aparentemente lo había conseguido. Ella lo miraba molesta mientras éste continuaba saltando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera Sam pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena.

Pronto estaban en marcha una vez más. Gollum los había hecho descender por la colina, ocultándolos de todos. Y en efecto, nadie los hubiera visto envueltos en sus capas élficas, a través de esas sendas. Continuaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al pie de unos árboles enormes.

-La encrucijada, sí-dijo Gollum deteniéndose.-Tomaremos este camino. ¡No hay otro!

Una vez más siguieron a Gollum en silencio, temiendo ser sorprendidos por el enemigo en cualquier momento. De pronto, Frodo pudo apreciar que el día parecía aclararse, pues una luz se filtraba entre las nubes. El Sol había salido y alumbraba unas estatuas de los Argonath, que el tiempo había consumido y unas manos violentas había mutilado. Pero el rey aún llevaba su corona, y de algún modo, esto les daba una esperanza a los viajeros de que el mal no podría vencer eternamente. Pero entonces, el Sol se oculto de nuevo dejándolos en una horrible oscuridad.

La canción "Dulce cielo" es mi super traducción de la versión japonesa "Raspberry heaven" No sé quien canta esta canción, pero forma parte de la serie Azumanga.

Dejen reviews


	13. Una promesa

Hola hola. Bueno, les informo que fan fiction ha eliminado el fic "Middle-Earth MSN" ¿La razón? Va contra las reglas del sitio pues no aceptan chats ¬¬

¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues el fic no ha terminado. Pienso seguirlo en alguna otra página web, tal vez en mi página personal. Hasta ahora no sé bien que hacer, pero cuando tenga una página para el fic, lo publicaré en mi biografía. Gracias

**Capítulo 13.- Una promesa**

-La Ciudad Muerta-susurró Gollum tras la saliente. Los medianos miraron con asombro y temor la ciudad que se erguía frente a ellos. Un enorme complejo de torres, rodeado por altas murallas e iluminado por una siniestra luz verde que no parecía natural.

-Un lugar muy desagradable. Lleno de enemigos.-siguió Gollum. Saltó de la saliente y cruzo el camino frente la ciudad. Los medianos lo siguieron.-¡Pronto! ¡Pronto! ¡Los verán!

Gollum salió del camino hacia el pie de la montaña y empezó a trepar. Pero Frodo se detuvo para mirar la horrible piedra en forma de monstruo que hacia de centinela.

-Aléjese ¡Aléjese!-le gritó Gollum.-Mire, lo encontramos: El camino a Modor. Las escaleras secretas.

Los medianos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron apreciar un camino de escaleras que subía la montaña.

-Debe ser broma-susurró Josie al no ver el fin de las escaleras.

-Suban-ordenó Gollum.

Fue entonces que Frodo lo sintió. Algo llamaba al anillo y sin poder resistirse caminó una vez más hacia el centro del camino, hacia la ciudad muerta.

-¡No! ¡Sr. Frodo!-gritó Sam.

-¡Por ahí no!-aulló Gollum.-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡No!-Sam corrió y tomó a Frodo de los hombros.

-Me están llamando-dijo Frodo mientras se resistía a regresar.

-¡No!

Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar de nuevo y todo quedó en silencio. Sam arrastró a Frodo hasta las salientes justo en el momento que el silencio era roto por un gran estallido. La luz verde de la ciudad muerta estaba concentrada en la gran torre en el centro de ésta, y subía a su alrededor hasta tocar las nubes negras que estaban sobre ella.

-¡Escóndanse!-chilló Gollum. No había necesidad de decirlo dos veces. Se tiraron tras una roca, temiendo de lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Josie cuando una enorme bestia emergió de la ciudad y trepó a una muralla.

-¡Nazgûl!-gimió Frodo mientras tomaba su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Frodo!-Josie hizo ademán de ayudarlo, pero entonces el nazgûl soltó un chillido que los hizo retorcerse de dolor.

-Siento su espada-dijo Frodo con una mueca de dolor.

Entonces, miles de pasos hicieron temblar el suelo. Un enorme ejército salía de la ciudad; miles y miles de orcos marchaban hacia Gondor, con el jinete alado guiando el camino.

-Vengan hobbits-dijo Gollm ansioso.-Nosotros subimos, debemos subir.

Y así empezó el doloroso ascenso. Las escaleras estaban resbalosas, así que tenían que sujetarse con las yemas de los dedos mientras obligaban a sus adoloridas piernas a flexionarse una vez más.

"Si caigo" pensaba Josie mientras subía "Será una muerte instantánea. Y si por casualidad sobrevivo, los orcos me encontrarán y sólo Dios sabe que harán conmigo…." Sintió que sus dedos se resbalaban y miró abajo. Ella era la última en la fila. "¡No mires abajo!" se reprendió y siguió subiendo. "Frodo te lo dijo, no mires abajo…" Frodo. Josie se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. Frodo iba tras Gollum muy por arriba de ella. Sam iba tras él.

"Ya no puedo más" Josie hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para subir al siguiente escalón. "¿Cuál es el sentido de esto? " Se preguntó. "¿No sería mejor si me dejo caer ahora mismo y acabo con todo este dolor?" Miró hacia abajo una vez más. Y volvió a mirar hacia arriba. "No…no puedo más" Josie miró a Frodo una última vez. "Espero que sepas algún día cuanto te amé…"

Y fue en ese momento que Frodo sintió que debía mirar hacia abajo.

"Adiós…" Josie perdió toda fuerza y se dejó caer.

-¡JOSIE!-Frodo gritó desesperado al ver como la mediana rodaba escaleras abajo.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-preguntó Sam sorprendido cuando Frodo lo empujó y empezó a descender.

-¡Amo!-chilló Gollum. Pero nada de esto hizo que Frodo se detuviera.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar alcanzar a Josie, que había sido detenida por una roca saliente de la pared.

-Josie-susurró mientras la tomó en sus brazos.-¿Puedes oírme?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un quejido. Josie estaba muy malherida y había perdido el conocimiento al golpearse con la roca.

-Aguanta, ya casi llegamos.-Frodo la cargó en su espalda y miró el largo camino que debía recorrer antes de volver a alcanzar a Sam.-Ya casi llegamos-repitió y empezó a subir.

Sam empezó a bajar también hasta que llegó con Frodo.

-¡¿Está usted loco?!-lo reprendió.-¡Mire en qué condiciones está! ¡No debe gastar tanta energía!

-Sam-gimió Frodo sin aliento.-Ayúdame…

Sam negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero aún así tomó a Josie y siguió subiendo. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-bailó Gollum sobre la plataforma.-¡Lo hemos hecho!

-Ya era hora…-dijo Sam con un bufido y arrojó a Josie a la plataforma para después subir él.

-¿Está bien, Sr. Frodo?-Sam se volvió hacia Frodo quien apenas había llegado a la cima. Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a subir a la plataforma.

-Josie-fue todo lo que Frodo dijo. Una vez arriba, se tambaleó hasta donde ella yacía y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Sigue viva-dijo Sam tras él. He podido sentir como respiraba mientras subíamos.

Frodo no respondió. Sam suspiró y se sentó mirando la ciudad que habían dejado abajo.

-Es mi culpa-murmuró Frodo tomando la mano de Josie.-Yo debí estar ahí para ayudarte.

Miró el rostro de la joven. Tras todas las magulladuras y golpes se escondían las hermosas facciones de Josie. Las que Frodo no había visto en tanto tiempo. Las que formaban una mueca de angustia ahora.

"¿Cuánto daño te he hecho?" pensó Frodo mientras sollozaba. "¿Cuánto has sufrido por culpa mía?" Frodo escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos y la de Josie. "Oh, Josie. No te merezco. Alguien como yo no merece siquiera que un hermoso ángel como tú lo mire. Perdóname, Josie. ¡Por favor, perdóname!"

-Amo no debe culparse por lo que ha pasado-susurró una voz a sus espaldas.-Todo es culpa del gordo.

-¿Smeágol?-Frodo levantó su rostro para mirar a la criatura.

-El gordo no puede saber el peso que usted carga. Yo cuidaré de usted.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él lo quiere. Él lo necesita. Smeàgol lo ve en sus ojos. Por eso quiso deshacerse de la niña. Se interponía en sus planes. Muy pronto, él se lo pedirá. Ya verá. El gordo se lo quitará.

Frodo miró consternado a Gollum. ¿Sam? No, era imposible. Sin embargo, dentro de él sentía que algo de cierto tenían las palabras de Gollum…

-Descanse un poco Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tú también deberías descansar-dijo Frodo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Yo haré la guardia. Ya sabe que no confío en ese apestoso.

-Como tú quieras, Sam-murmuró Frodo mientras Sam se alejaba. Tomó su capa y cubrió a Josie, después lentamente se recostó junto a ella.

-Frodo…-dijo Josie casi en un susurro.

-Ya, ya, mi amor-susurró Frodo tomando su mano.-Todo saldrá bien.

Sam los miraba sentado contra la pared. Ya no sabía que pensar respecto a Josie. Pero definitivamente no bajaría la guardia. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, tratando de no caer dormido. Pero cada vez era más difícil, y sus ojos se negaban a seguir abiertos. Así que tras asegurarse de que Gollum dormía, cayó rendido.

Pero de haber sabido que gran error cometía, jamás l habría hecho. Acto seguido Gollum se puso de pie, y dio inicio a su perverso plan. Tomó las lembas de a mochila de Sam, y tras tirar unas migajas sobre él, tiró el resto al vacío.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Sam despertó al sentir el movimiento.-¿Escapándote?

-¿Escapando?-repitió Gollum-¿Escapando? El hobbit gordo es siempre muy cortés. Smeágol les enseña caminos secretos que nadie más puede encontrar y me dicen "escapando" ¿Escapando? Qué buen amigo. Sí, mi tesoro. Muy bueno.

-¡Está bien!-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie.-Nada más me espantaste, eso es todo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Escapando-respondió Gollum con malicia.

-Bien. Como tú gustes.-Sam se arrodilló y tomó a Frodo del hombro.-Disculpe que lo despierte, Sr. Frodo. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Frodo se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Josie seguía durmiendo a su lado.

-¡Ya no está!-exclamó Sam mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.- ¡El lembas!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Frodo preocupado.-Eso es lo único que nos queda.

-¡Él lo agarró!-acusó Sam a Gollum.-¡Tuvo que ser él!

-¿Sméagol? No, no el pobre Sméagol, no. Sméagol odia el pan feo de los elfos.

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza mentiroso! ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Él no come eso-dijo Frodo poniéndose de pie.-No pudo haberlo agarrado.

-¿Qué sucede…?-Josie abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella escena.

-Miren-dijo Gollum sacudiendo la capa de Sam.- ¿Qué es esto? Migajas en sus abrigos. ¡Él lo agarró! Lo he visto. Siempre está tragando cuando el amo no le ve.

-¡Eso es una mentira!-exclamó Sam y golpeó a Gollum.-¡Desgraciado ladrón mentiroso!

Josie se incorporó asustada sin poder pronunciar una palabra. No sabía que estaba pasando ni como había llegado ahí, pero definitivamente aquello no era bueno.

-¡Sam!-gritó Frodo apartándolo de Gollum.-¡Ya basta! ¡Sam!

-¡Lo mataré!

-¡Sam! ¡No!-Frodo tuvo que hacer uso de mucha fuerza para poder calmarlo. Fue por eso que tuvo que sentarse para descansar.

-Disculpe-dijo Sam preocupado.-Se me pasó la mano, no fue adrede. Estaba muy enojado. Nada más descanse un poco.

-Estoy bien-respondió Frodo.

-No. No está bien. Está exhausto. Es el Gollum ése. Es este lugar. Es la cosa ésa que trae en el cuello.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Frodo lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Sam, ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo Gollum?

-Le puedo ayudar un poco-ofreció Sam.-Lo puedo cargar por un rato. Compartir la carga.

-¡Aléjate!-Frodo empujó a Sam.

-No quiero quedármelo-dijo éste.-Sólo le quiero ayudar.

-¿Ve? ¿Ve?-dijo Gollum tras Frodo.-Quiere quedárselo él.

-¡Cállate, tú!-Sam se incorporó.-¡Vete de aquí!

-No, Sam-dijo Frodo.-Eres tú. Lo siento, Sam.

-Pero es un mentiroso-dijo Sam consternado.-Lo emponzoñó en contra de mí.

-Ya no me puedes ayudar más.

-No habla en serio.

-Vete a casa.

Al escuchar ésta última frase Sam se sentó de nuevo y echó a llorar. Frodo lo miró inexpresivo. Entonces se volvió a Josie.

-Vámonos-le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

-No…-Josie negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede, Josie?-preguntó Frodo.-Ahora todo va a estar bien.

-No Frodo, esto no está bien-dijo Josie con la voz rompiéndosele.-No podemos deja a Sam. ¡Gollum miente!

Una expresión de ira cruzó el rostro de Frodo.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó con la voz tensa.

-No Frodo, escúchame-sollozó Josie.

-¿Estás de su lado, entonces?

-Frodo, por favor.-Josie caminó hasta estar frente a Frodo.-Sabes que es mentira. Gollum está haciendo exactamente lo que Sam hizo conmigo. No cometas el mismo error dos veces, por favor.

-¡No la escuche!-siseó Gollum.-Ella sólo defiende al gordo porque también quiere el anillo.

-¡Cállate!-chilló Josie.-¡Frodo, no lo escuches!

-¡Nooo!-gritó Gollum.-Ella es la que miente. Siempre le ha mentido. Todo lo que quiere es el anillo.

Frodo miró confundido a Josie y a Gollum. Era evidente que no sabía que hacer ni a quien creerle.

-Frodo-dijo Josie tomándolo por los hombros.-Si aún me amas, no escuches a Gollum. Él te está mintiendo. Yo jamás te haría daño, mi amor.

-¿Ve?-rió Gollum.-Ella no lo ama. Ella sólo lo está usando para quedarse con el anillo. Al igual que el gordo. Si, yo los he visto charlar mientras usted duerme. Yo los he visto reír y tomarse las manos…Planean quitarle el anillo y luego deshacerse de usted, pues se interpone en su camino…

-¡Eso es una mentira!-exclamó Sam.

-¡Frodo, no lo escuches!-sollozó Josie.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Frodo. Luego se volvió hacia Josie.-Suéltame-le ordenó con una voz llena de odio.

Josie negó con la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada iracunda de Frodo no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo. Entonces, sin decir palabra alguna, éste dio media vuelta y siguió a Gollum a las siguientes escaleras.

-Lo siento-dijo Sam después de un largo silencio.

Nadie había dicho palabra alguna desde que Frodo había partido. Ambos se habían quedado mirando el horizonte, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora la único que había roto el silencio eran los sollozos de ambos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-preguntó Josie secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo que hice. Lo que dije.-respondió Sam.-Haberlos separado a usted y a Frodo.

-Yo también lo siento-dijo Josie.-Pero lo que hayas dicho o no, no creo que hubiera cambiado lo que acaba de pasar.

-No entiendo como es que pudo creer semejantes mentiras-murmuró Sam.

-Yo tampoco lo entendía-dijo Josie mientras miraba las heridas que tenía en las manos.-Es por ese anillo, está consumiendo a Frodo lentamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Sam mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno-dijo Josie con un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie.-Tenemos dos opciones. La primera es escuchar al hobbit poseído y regresar a casa, y la segunda es seguir trepando para salvar a nuestro Frodo.

-Creo que me agrada más la segunda-respondió Sam sonriendo.

-Sí, a mí también-respondió Josie sonriendo también.

-Ahí adentro-dijo Gollm señalando una cueva.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Frodo tratando de divisar algo entre la oscuridad.

-El amo tiene que entrar al túnel-respondió Gollum.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, creo que no quiero.-Frodo retrocedió unos pasos.

-Es el único camino-chilló Gollum.-Entre…o regrese.

-No puedo regresar-dijo Frodo entrando a la cueva. La oscuridad lo cubrió mientras seguía a ciegas las indicaciones de Gollum.-¿Qué es ese olor?

-Inmundicia de orcos-respondió Gollum.-Los orcos vienen aquí, a veces.

Frodo siguió caminando a ciegas y sintió que había perdido todo sentido de orientación con tantos pasajes aquí y allá.

-¡De prisa!-pudo escuchar decir a Sméagol, pero no lo vio a él.-Por aquí.

-¿Sméagol?-lo llamó al no encontrarlo.

-Aquí estoy-respondió la voz chillona.

Frodo siguió avanzando. Cuando sintió algo en las paredes. Lo tocó y sintió como se adhería a su piel.

-Es pegajoso. ¿Qué es?-preguntó.

-Ya verá-respondió Gollum.-Ah, sí. Ya lo verá.

-¿Smeágol?-Frodo se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de telarañas. Gollum no respondió.-¡Smeágol!

Entonces Frodo lo comprendió. Había caído en la trampa. Era Gollum el que mentía, no eran Josie ni Sam. Había vuelto a cometer el mismo error, justo como Josie le había advertido. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde estarían ellos? ¿Dónde estaba él? Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo se movía cerca de él.

Presa del pánico, Frodo empezó a correr sin dirección fija, esperando perder a lo que fuese que lo persiguiera. Pero al avanzar a ciegas es muy probable que tropieces, y eso fue lo que le pasó a Frodo. Cayó al suelo y sintió como las telarañas lo rodeaban. Pataleó tratando de liberarse, pensando en una escapatoria. Entonces recordó las palabras de Galadriel: "Y para ti, Frodo Bolsón te doy la luz de Eärendil, nuestra estrella más amada." Frodo buscó entre sus ropas por el frasco que la Dama le había dado. "Que te sirva de luz en la oscuridad cuando todas las demás luces se apaguen." Frodo miró el frasco que tenía en su mano y vio que brillaba débilmente. Sin saber de dónde habían venido, pronunció unas palabras élficas y el frasco emitió una brillante luz que le permitió ver donde estaba…Y por supuesto, el monstruo que tras él aguardaba.

Ella-Laraña abrió sus fauces y trató de morder a Frodo. El hobbit se puso de pie en el momento oportuno y con su brazo en alto, ahuyentó a la araña con la luz de Eärendil. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió a través de los pasadizos con la araña pisándole sus talones. Para su sorpresa, cayó por un agujero en el suelo y quedó fuera del alcance de Ella-Laraña. Temiendo por lo que pasaría a continuación se puso de pie y empezó a correr, dejando la luz olvidada. Tomó otro pasadizo que estaba repleto de telarañas, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba atrapado.

-Mosquita traviesa…-un canto rompió el silencio e hizo que el corazón de Frodo saltara.-¿Por qué lloras? Atrapada en una red….-Frodo pudo ver la figura de Gollum frente a él.-Pronto serás….devorada.

Una ira enorme se apoderó del hobbit. Entonces Frodo empezó a cortar las telarañas con Dardo, mientras Ella-Laraña lo acechaba una vez más. Avanzó trabajoso entre las telarañas hasta que al fin quedó libre, pero quedando Dardo tras él. Sin reparar eso, siguió el camino que Gollum tomó y logro salir del túnel. Pero apenas y estaba recuperando el aliento, cuando la criatura le saltó encima e intentó estrangularlo.

-Se escapó ¿verdad, tesoro? Esta vez, no-Gollum golpeó a Frodo contra la roca.-¡Esta vez, no!

-¡No!-Frodo sometió a Gollum.

-¡No fuimos nosotros!-chilló la criatura.-¡No fuimos nosotros! Smeágol no lastimaría al maestro. ¡Prometimos! Nos debe creer. ¡Fue el tesoro! ¡El tesoro nos obligó a hacerlo!

-Lo tengo que destruir, Sméagol-dijo Frodo soltándolo.-Lo tengo que destruir por el bien de los dos.

-¡No!-Gollum trató de empujar a Frodo hacia el barranco, pero éste lo esquivó siendo Gollum quien cayó.

Frodo se puso de pie y siguió su camino, tambaleándose pues ya no poseía mas fuerzas. Tenía que sostenerse de las paredes para no caer.

-Lo siento-repetía una y otra vez.-Lo siento mucho.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Lo que le había dicho a Sam, la forma en que le había hablado a Josie.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se dejó caer, pues ya no podía más.

Extrañamente, cuando levantó su rostro ya no estaba en aquellas cuevas. Se encontraba en un bosque, y no estaba solo. Frente a él estaba Josie, mirándolo dulcemente. Frodo la miró incrédulo, pues no recordaba cuan hermosa era. Llevaba un vestido blanco que ondeaba con el viento y parecía emitir luz propia. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y una tiara adornaba su cabeza. Avanzó hacia Frodo mientras repetía las palabras que Galadriel le había dicho en Lórien.

-Esta tarea te fue encomendada a ti, Frodo de la Comarca.-Josie se arrodilló frente a Frodo.-Si tú no hallas la manera, nadie lo hará.

Le tendió a Frodo su mano y éste la tomó sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces se arrodilló también y miró a Josie a los ojos. Josie le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Apenas iba Frodo a abrir la boca para disculparse cuando Josie lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó dulcemente. Frodo sintió como todos sus miedos se iba y la esperanza renacía, pero cuando levantó sus brazos para abrazarla, la ilusión desapareció. Se encontraba de nuevo solo, en las cuevas.

Siguió avanzando, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Frente a él, pudo ver unas escaleras que subían, y en el horizonte el ojo de Sauron. Avanzó con temor hasta el pie de las escaleras y las empezó a subir cuando escuchó un ruido tras él. Se volvió nervioso pero no vio nada. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la torre, pero lo que vio fue un aguijón, que se clavó en su pecho. Después, ya no vio más que oscuridad.

Ella-Laraña lo tomó entre sus patas y empezó a envolverlo en sus telarañas. Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo, que no vio acerarse las dos figuras hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Suéltalo, inmundicia-ordenó Sam con el la luz de Eärendil en una mano y Dardo en la otra. Tras él, Josie miraba con una expresión de pánico el capullo que tenía entre sus garras aquél monstruo.-¡Suéltalo! No lo volverás a tocar.

Ella-Laraña emitió un rugido en señal de amenaza y soltó a Frodo.

-Quédate aquí-ordenó Sam a Josie.-Acabemos con esto.

Sam atacó a la araña con Dardo , pero era poco el daño que le hacía. En cambio, bastó un golpe de Ella-Laraña para lanzarlo contra el suelo. Sam soltó la luz y Ella-Laraña la hizo a un lado con uno de sus tentáculos y se lanzó contra Sam. Josie corrió entonces a recoger la luz y sin saber muy bien que hacer se dirigió a la araña.

-¡Hey!-le gritó.-¡Por aquí!

Ella-Laraña se volvió a ella. Josie sostenía el frasco en alto aunque la mano estaba temblándole. La arañas dejó a Sam y se acercó lentamente a Josie, pero mientras más cerca estaba de ella, mayor era la luz que irradiaba el frasco, hasta que la obligó a escabullirse a las rocas.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!-preguntó Sam corriendo hacia ella.

-¡No tengo idea!-respondió Josie sin perder a la araña de vista.

-¡Aquí viene!

Ella-Laraña se lanzó contra Sam una vez más, pero éste logró atinarle con la espada en sus ojos. La araña se retorció de dolor y retrocedió, Sam se acercó a ella con la espada en alto y trató de clavarla otra vez pero Ella-Laraña lo golpeó con uno de sus tentáculos haciendo que la espada resbalara de su mano y que él cayera al suelo. Josie corrió por la espada mientras la araña se intentaba clavar su aguijón a Sam.

-¡Sam!-Josie arrojó la espada cerca de Sam. Éste rodó hacia ella esquivando los aguijones y la tomó. Se encaró con la bestia y encajó la espada en su vientre, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor una vez más.

-¡Atrás!-Josie se acercó a ellos, y con el frasco en su mano hizo que la araña retrocediera mientras emitía chillidos de dolor hasta que huyó por el mismo túnel por el que había venido.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-Sam soltó la espada y corrió hacia donde su amo yacía.

-¡¿Está bien?!-preguntó Josie arrodillándose junto a Sam.

Éste no respondió. Tomó las telarañas que cubrían el rostro de Frodo y las quitó. Ahogó un gritó cuando vio a cálida para de Frodo mirándolos fijamente. Josie se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-lo llamó Sam mientras buscaba su pulso.-¡Despierte, Sr. Frodo!

Frodo no respondió. Sólo los miraba con sus ojos azules, ahora carentes de vida. Sam sintió que la ira lo llenaba. Golpeó el suelo mientras gritaba.

-¡Está muerto! ¡No duerme, está muerto!

Se puso de pie y se alejó de Frodo sollozando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Frodo?-lo llamó Josie mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-Despierta, Frodo.

Las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas cayeron sobre el rostro de Frodo. Josie vio como los ojos sin vida de Frodo la miraban fijamente y estalló en lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme sola! ¡Frodo!

Josie abrazó al hobbit. Sintió como el calor había abandonado el cuerpo de Frodo, ahora estaba frío, sin vida. No. No podía ser. No era justo. Ahora toda esperanza se había perdido. No volvería a escuchar la voz de Frodo susurrarle palabras de amor. No sentiría nunca más sus brazos rodearla ni sus manos acariciarla. No volvería a probar el dulce sabor de sus labios. No.

-Frodo, no me dejes-sollozó.-No me dejes sola. No te vayas. No puedo…-la voz se le quebraba a Josie.-¡No puedo vivir sin ti! Te necesito conmigo, a mi lado. No me dejes, no me dejes.

Sam tomó el hombro de Josie. Ella no se inmutó, siguió llorando sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Entonces Sam tomó a Josie del otro hombro y la apartó con delicadeza de Frodo. Josie se refugió entonces en los brazos de Sam y lloró en su hombro.

Sam la consoló en silencio mientras miraba el cuerpo de Frodo frente a él.

-Debemos partir-dijo al fin.

-No quiero-sollozó Josie.-No quiero dejarlo.

-Yo tampoco, pero no tenemos otra opción. Debemos terminar lo que él empezó.

-¡No!

-Vamos, Lady Joselyn. Probablemente Frodo ahora está en un lugar mejor.

-¡Pero no estoy con él!

-Tranquilícese. Usted sabe que a Frodo no le gusta verla llorar. Él adora su sonrisa.

Josie se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y miró a Sam.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Sam?-preguntó Josie.-¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Sam la abrazó con más fuerza como toda respuesta.

-Debemos irnos ya-dijo una vez más. Soltó a Josie y se inclinó sobre Frodo.-Con su permiso, Sr. Frodo.-Sam tomó la cadena que colgaba en el cuello de Frodo y se la pasó por la cabeza.-Adiós, Sr. Frodo. Perdone a su Sam. Haré todo lo posible por regresar aquí con usted. ¡Adiós!

Sam se incorporó y se alejó un vez más, para que Josie pudiera despedirse.

-Adiós, mi amor-susurró cerrando los ojos de Frodo.-Aquí es donde te dejo. Aquí es donde tomo otro camino. Pero no me iré sin darte antes algo.-Josie tomó su bolsa y sacó una cajita de ella. La abrió y tomó un anillo de plata. Su padre se lo había dado antes de partir al que sería su último viaje, pero Josie nunca lo usó, pues le quedaba grande, pero siempre lo guardó recelosamente. Lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Frodo y después la besó.

-_Este es mi regalo para ti_-susurró en élfico._-Una seña de mi amor. Pues mi amor por ti nunca morirá y te seguirá a donde vayas. Nadie jamás podrá romperlo, pues es eterno. _

Soltó la mano de Frodo y se inclinó sobre él.

-Adiós-se despidió y selló su promesa besando los helados labios de Frodo una última vez.

Dos últimas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Frodo mientras Josie se ponía de pie y se alejaba de él. Sam la miraba en silencio. Ella asintió y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras, dejando a Frodo atás.


End file.
